The Third Hunter
by CWinchester
Summary: Dean and Sam thought they knew everything about hunting but there is something that Bobby and their Dad never told them. Who is she? And what things does she hide? Rated M for language and other things ;
1. Working on the same case

2005

* * *

-"Stop it John, I'm not gonna have a chick flick moment with you!"-

-"Summer, I'm not kidding. I understand how you are feeling, when Mary died..."-

-"Stop! I don't wanna hear it. Don't you have two boys that need you? What are their names? Oh yeah, Sam and Dean. I mean, what are you doing here in the first place, I told you a thousand times that I'm fine, I don't wanna talk about it, but don't worry because If I change my mind I call you".- She smiled at him trying to be strong because she knew that John Winchester was the only one that could break her.

-"I'm worried about you, you seem so lost and I'm afraid of what you may do.".-

-"Again, I'M FINE! Oh and I'm not shouting I'm speaking loud so you can hear me really clear. Come on John, you have to stop following me around or people are going to believe we have an affair."- She winked at him and he just glared at her.

-"Be serious please. Fine, I'm going to pretend that I believe you".- He sighed, tired of fighting with a brick wall without feelings. -"I think I finally have a lead on yellow eyes..."_

-"Really? Then what are we doing here? Let's gonna find the son of a bitch and send him to hell"-.

-"It's not that easy and if you think that I'm taking you with me you are crazy. I saw you with those vampires, you were reckless and I'm not risking your life"-.

-"But that thing did not only kill Mary, it also killed my mom and I can't..."-

-"I said no, and it's my final word. Are we clear?"-

-"Yes sir".- Summer sighed because she was tired that John treated her like a child. He was like a father to her, just like Bobby, but she was a big girl and could take care of herself. She was 24 and was one of the best hunters out there, I mean, she was trained by John Winchester and Bobby Singer, the two best hunters in the world.

-"I think I'm gonna see if I can find out more on him. And you miss, you are going to Bobby's and stay there till I say so, ok? I'm gonna send you some easy hunt to do so you don't get bored"-.

-"I hate you! But you know what, I will do it, so I'm going to prove to you that I'm perfect. Oh, by the way, when are you going to introduce me to your hot sons?"- John glared at her not liking what was coming.-"I mean, every single girl that met them said that they are as sexy as hell, and looking at you right now I can understand why..."-

-"Summer Sullivan, stop, ok?, you and my sons can't be mixed, and you know why. I don't want any of you getting hurt and if you are all together I'm sure that's what is going to happen. So please humour me and stop asking for them."-

-"Hey, that's not fair. I did met Adam..."- She was hurting again. That name was the name that she was trying to avoid and without thinking she said it out loud. John realised this at the moment. No one knew her better than him.

-"I'm sorry Summer, but if you don't talk about it you are never going..."-

-"John please! I'm begging you, I don't wanna talk about it, I just can't right now, it's too much. Please, let it go"-

John nodded, knowing that this was the only thing he was going to get from her.

* * *

2007

Two years after and Summer couldn't forget about John Winchester. To say that he was like a father to her was not enough, he was her best friend, her partner. When she found out about his death all her world came down on her. She was alone again, she wasn't very good dealing with death, and last time she had to do it John was there for her. Everything was ten time worse when Ash told her how he died. It was yellow eyes again, John made a deal with him, he gave him the Colt and his life in exchange of Dean's. Summer was furious, she understand that he was his son but John always told her "what is dead should stay dead", yeah, he told her that a thousand times when she wanted to bring Adam back.

After she heard about John she decided that she was going to take a break from haunting, but when the hell gates were open (by none other than the Winchester) she knew she had to get back, and she knew that now that John wasn't around she should keep an eye on his boys, just to be sure they are ok.

Now she was driving her beautiful black Camaro over the city. She heard about demonic activity, but this was new. Apparently the 7 deadly sins were in town thanks to the Winchester. Yeah, she deffinitely had to keep an eye on them. She also heard that Bobby was here with them, and she couldn't see him because Bobby was going to start making questions.

After driving for around 15 minutes, Summer stopped at a bar, she knew that they were there, don't ask her why though. When she got inside she saw two demons grabbing a woman by her arms, and a man in the floor uncounscious.

-"Hey ugly guy, let her go!"-

-"Well, well, if it is Summer Sullivan in the flesh. Oh my, I feel like I'm seeing a celebrity. Long time without hunting huh? I heard you were back but I just have to see it to believe it."-

-"Well, what can I say? I kind of missed the job"-.

-"Hey Summer how is Adam? Haven't you talked with him lately?"-

That's it ,now Summer was pissed. She started to believe that demons like suffer, because that's what she was going to do to them. -"Don't you think that seven over one is a little unfair? Let her go."-

-"Oh, but with you we are still going to be seven over one"-

-"Yeah, but I count like seven, or more"-.

The demon that was holding Tamara let her go. She crushed into Summer. -"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"- Tamara shook her head no.-"Ok, then get the hell out of here, I will take care"-

After Summer make sure that Tamara was safe she started fighting with the demons. They were seven, and she was a little rusty but she stil could kick their asses. One by one the demons were being cut with a knife with holy water and salt on it or being splashed with holy water.

* * *

In the meantime, Tamara got out of the bar and met with the Winchesters and Bobby.

-"Tamara are you alright? What happend?"- Bobby was really worried about them, they were good people.

-"They kiled Isaac! I couldn't do anything, they were more and I just...I...I can't...and then this girl showed up and..."- Tamara was crying and couldn't speak very much, but hearing about a girl got the men's attention.

-"Wait a girl? who are you talking about?"- Dean asked

-"I never saw her, but she was deffinitely a hunter and one of the good ones...I think...I think they called her Summer somethng"-

-"Summer? Wouldn't be Sullivan, right?"- Bobby asked. He couldn't believe it, she was back.

-"Yeah, that was her name, why?"-

-"Boys we have to get there NOW!"-

When Bobby and the Winchesters got to the bar there was no one but the seven demons on the floor, all of them injured.

-"Damn it! She's gone, we got here too late."- Bobby shouted

-"Who was this chick anyway?"- Dean was curious becase he never heard about her.

-"No one. Forget I've ever mentioned her ok?"- Bobby didn't like the idea of her with the Winchesters.

-"Ok Bobby calm down"- Sam was surprise about Bobby's answer.

-"Let's get the hell out ot here"- When they were going to exorcise the demons, most of them were gone, but the boys could get one of them into the trunk of the Impala.

* * *

Summer found out that the Winchester save the day and sent all the demons back to hell. She knew that she couldn't do much without them knowing about her. She was more worried about Bobby though, because she knew that he was pissed at her for leaving like she did. Summer was back in the hunting world and she knew that things were getting harder every day. Every day there was more and more demons out there, something big was coming and she need to stop this. Hopefully the Winchester weren't going to get into more trouble, and she wouldn't have to met with them and everyone would go in their way. However, Summer had the feeling that she was going to see the Winchester sooner or later.

* * *

WOW! first chapter...tell me what you think about it! There a lot of surprises for you! I'm planning on get one of the boys involved with Summer but not yet. Oh and I'm not gonna write all the episodes, just a few, the ones I think are important. Please read! I think that maybe I will update this story until season three final season, then I will do season 4 and 5 in two different stories.


	2. The first meeting

-"hello?"- Summer groaned into the phone. She looked at the clock and it was 3 in the morning.

-"Summer is it you?"-

-"Yeah, who the hell are you? And you better have a good reason to call me at 3am."-

-"Hey baby, it's Tim, and I have a job for you. I know that you get your jobs by yourself but this is way out of my league, because..."-

-"Ok first, don't call me baby, second I'll do it, send me an email with the info and third, go to hell and never call again."- She throw her cellphone across the room.

-"Hey, who was that?"- Asked the guy that was next to her on bed.

-"No one, go back to sleep Mark"- Said Summer, trying to find a reason of why in hell would she invite him to HER room?

-"I'm Mike"- Said the guy, a little annoyed because she confused him.

-"Oh...I...I know, I was checking if you were really awake. And now that I realised you are awake, what do you say about round two?"- She smiled at him that smile that no men could resist.

-"I think it would be round three, remember?"- She rolled her eyes, of course, he didn't know that she faked the second one.

-"Oh yeah sure, whatever you say"- She kissed him hard and went back to do the second best thing she did.

* * *

-"I don't understand Dean, why not?"-

-"Because I say so"-

-"We have the Colt now..."-

-"Sam..."-

-"We can summon the crossroad demon, point the gun and force her to take you our of your deal..."-

-"WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THAT'S GONNA WORK"-

-"THEN WE SHOOT HER, IF SHE DIES THE DEAL GOES AWAY"-

-"WE DON'T KNOW IF THAT IS GOING TO WORK EITHER SAM, ALL YOU ARE BITCHING ME WITH RIGHT NOW IS A BUNCH OF IF AND MAYBE AND THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH BECAUSE IF WE SCREW WITH THIS DEAL YOU DIE"-

-"AND IF WE DON'T SCREW IT YOU DIE"-

-" SAM ENOUGH, I'M NOT GONNA HAVE THIS CONVERSATION"-

-"WHY, BECAUSE YOU SAY SO?"-

-"YES, BECAUSE I SAY SO."-

-"WELL, YOU ARE NOT DAD"-

-"No, but I'm the oldest and I'm doing what's best, you are gonna let it go, you understand me?"-Dean sighed, tired of having this argument all the time, he was going to hell for his little brother, period.-"Tell me about the psychotic killer...Come on Sam, tell me about the psychotic killer."-

-"Psychotic killer rips victims apart with brutal ferocity."-

-"Ok, any mention of sharp teeth, four-inch claws, animal eyes?"-

-"No, the lunar cycle is right. Look if it is a werewolf we don't have long. Full moon is on Friday and it's the last time it changes in the month."-

-"Two days, no sweat."-

* * *

-"I'm detective Plant, this is detective Page, we are with the sheriff's department."-

-"Yeah, I've been expecting you."-

-"Yeah?"

-"All morning. You are the guys that draw the suspects right?"-

-"Yeah, absolutely. That's exactly what my partner is, and the things he can do with a pen, ha. But before we start with this I wanna ask you, how did you get away?"-

-"I have no idea. I was hiding and he found me, he was going straight to me and then he just stop, stared me with this white look. After that he took of running."-

-"Ok, umm...I'm gonna need as much physical details as you remember."- Sam started drawing as best as he could. Once he was done, the doctor came into the room.

-"How are you feeling Kyle?"-

-"You are Kyle's doctor?"-

-"Yeah, "-

-"Oh, Doctor, did the hot FBI agent came back?"-

-"The FBI is on the case?"- Asked a scared Dean.

-"Yeah, they think that what killed my brothers could be a wanted serial killer"-

-"Oh..."-

-"Doctor can I ask you some questions?"-

-"Sure, whatever you need"-

-"Can I see it?"- Asked Kyle to Sam. He wanted to see the draw that Sam have just done.

-"Yeah...yeah..em...yeah, it's a work in progress"- Sam showed the draw he did from the suspect which look like a cartoon.

-"It's really..eh..."-

* * *

-"hahahaha, dude, this is a piece of art really"-

-"Yeah, like if you could have done it better. So what did the doc had to say about Kyle's brothers?"-

-"No much, they were dead when they arrived. He did gave me the low down on the coroner's report."-

-"Let me guess, the hearts were missing"-

-"No, but pieces of his kidneys, lungs and intestines."-

-"That's just gross"-

-"Yeah, also definetely no a warewolf behaviour"-

-"So, what...demons? The attacker could have been possessed"-

-"Why would a demon stop in the middle of an attack?"-

-"I think that...emm...could it...yeah I've got nothing.".

-"Me neither..."- Dean stopped because he and Sam had crushed into someone.-"Damn it dude, you could see where you walk"-

-"Me? It wasn't my fault I was looking"-

-"Yeah well, I still think that..."- Both brothers crushed into someone, but they didn't stop fighting, they started picking up all the papers that had fallen to the person in front of them when they looked at the pair of long legs they have in front of them. They were long and toned, and the dress that she was wearing didn't cover much. Both brothers started looking from her feet along all her body, both mouths hanging open. They stopped staring when they realised that she was looking at them, they both stood up quickly.

-"Um...I'm sorry, this is yours."- Sam said while he was giving her the papers that fell when they crushed.

-"It's ok, I wasn't paying attention either."- Summer answer him. God, this two were HOT, but she had to focused, she was working.

-"I'm sorry, we didn't hurt you right?"- Dean couldn't describe this woman, she was HOT as hell.

-"I'm ok guys, thanks."-

-"I'm detective Plant and this is my partner, detective Page"-

-"I'm agent Thompson, FBI"- She stretched her hand.

-"FBI? really? Wow, you look so young."- Sam didn't believe her.

-"Thank you very much, haha. Um, I should go, small town but a lot of work."- She said this and started walking when she realised that she was being watched, she turned around and saw both of them checking her out. Once they were caught by her, both of them started walking toward the hotel room. This was Summer's chance to check them out, and OH MY they were sexy. She turned around smirking and started walking. Sure, they were cute, but they didn't seem agents at all, she took her phone out and dialed a number. -"Hey Tim, it's me...yeah I know I yelled at you the other morning but you woke me up at 3 am, who does that man? Anyway, I need you to search about two guys. Agents Plant and Page."-

* * *

Later on the same day, the Winchesters had to come back to the hospital because there was another victim. This time it was a woman, who had seen her husband being killed by an old lady. This woman also saw a little girl on the window, with long dark hair and a pale skin. Dean and Sam went to check the house and there has been definitely a spirit there. They thought about these cases like fairy tales accidents, it was the best they've got. While they were walking, something caught Sam's attention, there was a pumpkin and mouses on a house's window, this definitely sound like "Cinderella"

Summer was already inside of the house with the victim. She was a girl who lived with her stepmother, a crazy woman.

-"Are you alright?"-

-"Yeah, just take me out of here"- While Summer was helping the girl she heard noises coming from the living-room.-"Oh my God, she's is here"-

-"Shh...I'll take care."- Summer started walking toward the living-room when she saw two guys. She was hide behing the door waiting for them to come closer, and when they did she realised that they were the two "agents" she met that day. She waited till both of them were giving their back to her when she attacked them. First she hit the shorter one, she punched him twice in the face. Once he was in the floor, she turned around and kicked the taller one in the stomach and after in the face. When she turned around, she pointed the taller one with a gun, while both men pointed at her with a gun each one.

-"Ok honey, If I were you I will put that gun in the floor, before you get into trouble"- Dean was a little pissed that a girl kicked his ass.

-"Ok, first don't call me honey, and second why would I get into trouble?"- She wasn't going to back off.

-"Because we are two over one"- Said Sam who knew that this girl wasn't who she said.

She just rolled her eyes, and without giving them time to think twice she throwed Dean's gun to the floor and then hit him in the face with her elbow and then kick Sam's leg making him fell to the floor, and grabbing his gun in time. She pointed both brothers in the head. -"Now, who's in trouble!"- In that moment she saw a little girl in the next room, and she knew that she had to take care of that before anyone else saw her. She decided that these guys were not a problem for her and started walking toward the girl. One she reached her, she stopped a few feet away. -"It's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you, who are you?"-

Both boys followed her to see where she was going and saw the little girl standing there. This kid was the one that the other victim had described. After Summer asked her who she was, she just dissapear. The three hunters cursed under their breath, and said at the same time. -"I can explain that!...Wait, you can?...Who are you?"-

* * *

Once the guys called the police, the girl was taken to the station where they were going to help her. The three hunters were next to their cars talking. When Summer saw the Impala she had an idea of who they might be.

-"So, who are you?"- Asked Dean.

-"Why do I have to answer first?"-

-"Ladies first"- Answer Dean, smirking at her.

-"Great, then please speak princess."-

Dean glared at her but answer her. -"My name is Dean and this is my brother Sam"-

Summer couldn't believe it, they were the Winchester. -"Winchester right? Oh my God, I can't believe that I finally meet you."-

-"Yeah, we are like celebrities"- Said Dean and Sam just looked at him.

-"Ha, funny. I meant that I knew your father, great man. I'm Summer Sullivan by the way"-

-"You knew our dad?"- Asked a shocked Sam.

-"Yeah, he was like a father to me, I'm sorry about his death, I still can't believe it. We used to hunt a lot together."-

-"Wait, my dad hunt with you? No way!"- Dean couldn't believe her.

-"Think what you want Winchester, I'm just saying the truth. Anyway, nice to meet you guys but I have work."-

-"Wait, we are obviously working on the same case, why don't we do it together?"- Asked Sam wanting to know more about her.-"Wait, I remember now, you were the one that helped Tamara with those demons, Bobby knows you too"-

-"Yeah, good old Bobby, also like a father for me. Uh, I don't work in team, sorry boys"-

-"You've just said that you used to hunt with my dad."- Said Dean.

-"But he was John Winchester, I'm not gonna work with you just because you are his son, that doesn't mean you are as good as he was"- With this Summer turned around and got into her car.

Dean and Sam got into the car without another word. Who was this chick?

* * *

The Winchester returned to the hospital and found out about Callie, doctor Garrison's daughter. They thought that she was the little girl's spirit. While they were walking they saw that Summer was there too.

-"Oh great you again."- Said Dean who didn't like her at all.

-"I'm working Winchester, back off"-

-"No, you back off."-

In that moment another victim arrived, it was an old lady who was attacked by some kind of dog or wolf. Her only family was her grandaughter.

-"Ok, don't worry guys I've got this"- Summer said, thinking that this case sound just like Little Red Riding Hood.

-"Yeah right, this is our case and if you don't wanna work with us then leave"- Said Dean

-"Look, I'm gonna check on that "wolf" you stay here and see what you can do about Callie."- When she saw that Sam was going to interrup her she quickly add.-"Yeah Sam I know about her, I did my homework you know"-

-"I'm going with you, Sam stay here ok?"-

-"I don't need a babysister Winchester"-

-"Just let's go"- Dean didn't like her, but if she said that she knew her dad, he wasn't going to let her get herself killed.-"Come on I have my car"-

-"And I have mine"- Summer love the Impala but she wasn't going to show it that easy.

-"We are not going in two different cars, get your ass into the Impala and let's go"-

-"Why do we have to take the Impala?"- Asked Summer, daring him to answer.

-"Can you stop fighting for 5 seconds? This kid needs our help"-

-"Fine, but next time we are going in my car"-

* * *

They arrived to the attacker house and they saw how he got inside with the little girl.

-"Ok you take the front door I'm gonna get inside from the back"- Said Summer.

When Dean got inside the first thing that he saw was the little girl hiding behing a wall. -"It's ok I'm not gonna hurt you"- In that moment the little girl screamed but It wasn't because he scared her, it was because the attacker was behind Dean. They started fighting and the guy was strong. Dean was getting dizzy from the punches when Summer came and grab the guy from behind and throw him against the wall. She kicked and hit him until the guy was lying on the floor almost without moving. She took a scissor and was going to stab the guy when he started screaming.

-"WAIT! don't kill me please..."- She stopped and looked at Dean who was slowly recovering.

The guy was now normal again because Sam has convinced the doctor that he had to desconect Callie because she was hurting people. When he went outside he found with Dean and Summer who were getting out of the Impala.

-"So I see that everything went ok."- Said Sam looking at his brother's face.

-"Yeah, here your brother received just a few punches, nothing serious because I save him"-

-"Yeah, you sure know how to kick some asses"- Dean smiled at her, after all she did save him.

-"God, you're not fighting me...that's new! Ok guys I should probably go, I have a lot of work to do"-

-"Are we gonna see you again! I mean, we have a lot to talk about."- Said Sam, wanting to know more about her and her father.

-"I'm 100% sure that we are gonna meet again! Nice to meet you boys, send my regards to Bobby"- She got into the car and took off driving.

-"Hell of a hunter, but don't tell her"- Said Dean smirking.

-"Yeah, no doubt of why dad used to hunt with her"-

-"Yeah."-

* * *

SECOND CHAPTER! what do you think? review please... :)


	3. She saved to Bella Talbot

Ok so third chapter! I had a lot of issues with this one, but it's finally here and it's really long! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! if you like it or if you don't but review please.

* * *

-"WOW that was good Summer!"- Said Robert

-"What can I say? I'm good in a lot of things, bed is one of them!"- Answer Summer with a smirk on her face.

-"Yeah, in bed, shower, couch, floor...shoul I keep?"-

-"HAHAHA...I know! Hey didn't you say that you had a case for me?"-

-"Yeah, that's right! I kind of forgot you know."-

-"Yeah, I forgot too. So what's this case about?

-"Give me fifteen minutes and I tell you"- Said Robert smirking at her and catching her lips one more time.

* * *

-"But I don't understand, I already went over all of this with the other detectives"-

-"Right yes...but see, we are with the sheriff's department, not with the police's department. Different departments."- Dean said.

-"So, Mrs. Case..."-

-"Please, Miss. Case"-

-"Ok...umm..."- Sam looked at Dean unsure of what to do next.-"Miss Case, um...you were the one that found your niece right?"-

-"I came home, she was in the shower."- Answer Mrs...Miss Case.

-"Drowned?"- Asked Dean.

-"That's what the coroner said. Now you tell me: how can someone drowned in the shower?"-

-"How would you describe Sheila's behaviour days before her death? I mean, did she seem frightened? Maybe she saw someonthig out of the ordinary..."-

-"Wait a minute. You are working with Alex, are you?"- Said Miss Case.

-"Yeap, absolutely. Alex and us are like this"- Said Dean, making a gesture with his fingers that said they were close.

-"Why didn't you say so? Alex has been such a comfort. But I'm sorry, I thought that the case was solve."-

-"Well, no, no yet."- Said Sam, keeping the lie.

-"I see"-

-"So anyway, we were talking about your niece"- Said Sam.

-"Well, yes. Sheila mentioned something quite strange before she died. She said she saw a boat"-

-"A boat?"-

-"Yes. One minute was there and then, was just gone. It just dissapear. You think it could be a "ghost-ship". Alex thinks it could be a ghost-ship"-

-"Well...uh...could be"- Said Sam, answering nerviously.

-"Well, you let me know if there is anything else I could help you with"- Miss Case started touching Sam's finger in a seductive way. Sam was getting really nervous about this. -"Anything at all"- Dean looked at her in a odd way.

* * *

-"What a crazy old lady?"-

-"Why? Because she believes in ghost?"-

-"Aww, look at you, sticking up for your girlfriend."-

-"Bite me."-

-"Hey, no if she bites you first. Now, who is this Alex? We have another player in town?"-

-"Maybe, maybe not. It doesn't change our job."- Then an idea appear on Sam's head. -"Maybe is Summer you know. I mean, she's haunting and maybe she is here too."- Sam said with excitement.

Dean realised about his brother's excitement. -"Yeah, maybe she is here but like you said, that doesn't change our job. Besides, why are you so excited about seeing her?"-

-"I'm not, but dude don't you have doubts about her and dad, what if they date or something?"-

-"DUDE, STOP! She's our age, she can't be much older, Dad will never slept with someone as young as her. Besides she said that he was like a father to her, don't you think that it will be a little odd if she slept with him."- Dean said annoyed and a little angry.-"I tried to call Bobby last night again but he seems busy so I couldn't tell him about Summer yet, I need to know if what she said is true, but she wasn't sleeping with dad Sam"-

-"I'm just saying. But she is a good hunter I really want to know more about her"- Said Sam. Without realising the guys arrived at the place they have parked the Impala, but it wasn't there.

-"This is where we parked the car right?"- Said a scared Dean.

-"I thought so"- Said Sam.

-"Where is my car?, Sam where is my car"- Dean started to freak out.

-"Dean calm down"-

-"I'M CALM! SOMEONE STOLE MY CAR, SOMEONE..."- Dean started shouthing, and then he couldn't breath.

Sam looked around trying to find a clue when he saw his brother. -"Woh Dean, calm down. Hey, hey take it easy!"-

-"A 67 Impala? Was that yours?"- Said Bela showing up from no where.

-"Bela"- Said an annoyed Sam.

-"I'm sorry. I had that car towed."-

-"You WHAT!"-

-"Well It was in a restricted area"-

-"No, it wasn't"-

-"It was when I finished with it."-

-"What the hell are you even doing here?"-

-"A little sailing"- Said Bela shrugging

-"You're Alex. You are working with that old lady."-

-"Gert is a dear old friend."-

-"Yeah right. What's your angle!"-

-"There's no angle. There are a lot of lovely old ladies like Gert around all the east of Seaboard. I sell them charms, I perform seance so they can communicate with their death cats"-

-"And let me guess, It's all a farce, it's not real"-

-"The comfort I provide them is very real"- Bela started walking away.

-"How do you sleep at night!"- Asked an angry Sam.

-"On silk sheets, fully naked in money. Really Sam, I expected that attitude from him but you?"-

-"You shot me"-

-"I barely grazed you"- Sam looked around angry at her. -"Cute, but a little drama queen"-

-"You do know what is going on here . This ghost-ship is real"- Said Dean.-"I'm aware. Thanks for telling Gert that the case wasn't solve by the way."-

-"It isn't."-

-"She didn't know that. Now the old bag stopped the pay and she is claiming some real answers. Look, just stay out of my way before you cause anymore trouble. And I will go to look for that car if I were you, before they find that arsenal in the trunk. Chao"- Said Bela taking off.

-"Can I shot her!"- Asked a furious Dean.

-"Not in public"- Said Sam reluctantly.

* * *

There has been another case in town and Summer has just arrived. She had some troubles in the way but she was finally here. She stopped at a gas station and was talking on the phone.

-"Thank you very much for warning me about the police behind my ass Robert. I know I didn't give you a blow-job but that was just mean."- Said Summer smirking. -"Anyway, I'm in town FINALLY, so I'm going to kill some spirits and I call you later ok? Don't get yourself killed dude. See ya!"- Said Summer on the phone and took off with her car. As she was driving she saw some police cars in a house and she decided that this might be about her case so she stopped, took her false ID and went straight to the crowd.

-"No, the police said he drowned but I don't understand how..."- Said a man, starting to cry. Summer heard this and she knew that he was talking about the recent death. The man was talking to a woman, she was giving her back to Summer but as soon as she talked Summer knew who she was.

-"I'm so sorry about your lost Mr. Warren. Now if you could tell me one more time about the ship that your brother saw." Said Bella.

-"I'm sorry ma'am, but I think that this man has gone through quite enough. You should go."- Said Summer showing her badge and glaring at Bella.

-"But I still have some questions"- Said Bella smiling at Summer.

-"No you don't"-

-"Thank you for you time."- Said Bella and started walking off.

-"Sorry you have to deal with that, they are like cockroaches"- Said Summer a little loud so Bella could hear. -"I'll be right back Mr. Warren."- Summer started following Bella. -"Hey bitch!"-

-"Well, that's clearly you talking. Out of character so soon?"- Bella said. -"Hunting alone I see. What? No one wants to hunt with you? They might be a little afraid that you shot them in the back."-

If looks could kill Bella will be six-feet under at the moment. -"You think you're funny right? You do know that I'm going to shot you as soon as I have the chance don't you?"- Summer was standing in front of her with her arms crossed.

-"So Summer I heard that you were back, how are you? I mean first Adam then John..."-

-"Don't talk about John. Don't, ok?"- Summer was getting angrier by the minute.

-"Whatever. So what are you doing here? Because there are already two hunters in the case."-

-"I'm hunting. I don't care if there are other hunters here. Now you will go and don't bother me ok?"-

-"I'm working too you know? Now tell me, how do you feel knowing the John made a deal for one of his sons and left you alo..."- Bella couldn't finish her sentence because Summer pushed her against her car. She had one arm against Bella's neck and was pointing her with her gun. -"Now I'm afraid. Is there someone you want me to send regards in hell?"-

Oh yeah, Summer was going to kill her right now. -"What are going to be your last words bitch?"-

The Winchesters had just finished to interrogate Mrs. Warren and they were heading to the car.

-"So what do you think Dean?"- Asked Sam about the case.

-"I don't know Sammy, maybe we should...".- Dean stopped because he saw Summer pushing Bella against her car with a gun to her head. -"Sam look at that"- Dean pointed to his brother. They both started walking fast toward them.-"Hey, what's going on?"-

-"Nothing really. Summer here can't control her rage!"- Said Bella teasing her.

-"Now boys you arrived in such a great time, you are going to witness Bella's last words"- Summer was so angry that she seem dangerous.

-"Ok Summer put the gun down"- Said Sam trying to control the situation.

-"What? Why? She's doing us a favour Sam"- Said Dean. He didn't want to deal with Bella anymore.

-"Aww, isn't that cute? They are trying to help you so you won't become murderer...again. Like father like son right?"- Bella said.

Dean realised that the situation was more serious than he thought. -"Ok Summer give me the gun, come on"-

-"No"- Answer Summer. -"I'm going to finish with her"-

-"Summer come on, you are going to regret it"- Those words seem to have an effect in her because Summer hesitated. -"Come on, we are going to kill her someday but not today"- Said Dean.

-"Today is your lucky day Bella. But trust me, the third time is the one."- Summer put her gun down, turned around and took off.

-"Emm...apparently she is not having a good day"- Said Bella smiling.

Sam and Dean started walking towards the car without paying attention to Bella. When they reached the car they opened the trunk and started looking for some weapons when she talked.

-"I see you have you car back"-

-"You really wanna be near me when I have a loaded gun in my hands?"- Dean was seriously pissed at Bella.

-"Calm down, mind your blood pressure. Why are you even still here? Didn't you have enough with the ID of the boat?"-

-"The guy back there, he saw the ship."- Said Sam without even looking at her.

-"Yeah? And?"-

-"And he's going to die. So we have to save him."- Said Sam like if was something obvious.

-"How sweet"-

-"You think this is funny?"- Asked Dean.

-"He is cannon fodder. He can't be saved in time and you know it"-

-"Yeah well we have soul so we are going to try."-

-"Yeah well I'm going to actually find this ship and put at end to all of this. But you have fun."- Said Bella smiling at them.

-"Bella, how did you get like this uh? Didn't daddy give you enough hugs or somerthing?"- Asked Dean who was trying to understand how she can not care about no one.

-"I don't know. Your daddy gave you enough? Don't you dare look down your nose at me, you're not better than I am."- Said Bella

-"We help people"-

-"Come on! You do this after revenge and obsession. You are a stone's throw from being a serial killer. While as I, on the other hand, I get paid to do a job and I do it. So you tell me, which is healthier? " Said Bella getting under both Winchester's skin.

-"Bella why don't you just leave? We have work to do."- Said Sam. He was pissed at Bella because she keep getting in their way and because she obviously did something to Summer, and he didn't like that, don't ask him why though.

-"Yeah, you are 0-2. You screwed up the job so far"- Said Bella.

-"You know what? Just leave us alone, and don't mess with Summer again, because next time she wants to put a bullet through your little british head, we are not going to stop her"- Said Dean glaring at her.

-Oh my God! It's like is on the Winchester's blood helping Summer Sullivan. She is not worth it, trust me, you have just met her, I know her for longer than you and she is dangerous. Take it as a little advice."- Said Bella looking at both brothers.

-"Yeah, well I bet she's ten times better than you."- Said Sam

Bella looked at both brothers and took off.

* * *

Summer was sitting at a bar drinking one beer after another. She hate Bella with all her heart, she was always screwing all her hunts and because of that, Summer ended up in the hospital a few times. Bella made people close to Summer get hurt and she remember it clearly. She was going to kill her next time she had the chance, because Bella Talbot crossed the limit, she messed around with John and Adam, and no one, but no one was going to do that. In that moment she heard the door of the bar open and turned around to see Dean and Sam coming in with sad faces. She didn't feel like talking so she pretend that she didn't saw them, but it was late, they had already seen her.

-"Summer? Hey are you ok?"- Asked Sam. John has always told her that he was the more sensitive of the two.

Summer smiled at his kindness. To her surprise, It was a truly smile. -"Yeah Sammy, I'm alright. Don't worry, nothing I can handle"-

-"So why were you fighting with Bella? Because I know she is a bitch, but you seem to have serious and personal issues with her."-

Summer was still pissed and she didn't feel like sharing her feelings right now, and specially with two strangers, because they were Winchesters, but they were strangers to her. -"Like you said Dean, it's personal, so I think I'm gonna keep my reasons of why I wanted to kill her"-

-"Sorry, I was just curious you know, maybe next time we can try to kill her together, without Sammy getting in the middle!"- Dean smirked at her showing her that he was no mad that she didn't tell him her reasons, he understand. -"So drinking alone?"-

Summer smiled at Dean's answer. -"Yeah, I don't have many friends, Wanna join me?"- They both nodded and sat next to her, their faces still showed a sad expression. -"I see that you are not having a good night either, am I right?"-

-"There has been another victim. We were there but didn't arrive in time"- Said Sam annoyed.

-"Oh my God! with Bella here I totally forgot about the case, now I feel worse! Don't tell me that was Mrs. Warren?"- Both Winchester nodded. -"Damn it! I really should started working because when I saw you two I thought "Oh yeah, this case will be solved by the amazing and famous Winchesters" but I think I was wrong, right?"- Said Summer teasing them and trying to lighten the mood.

-"Well maybe you could help us, this case is getting harder by the minute"- Said Sam sighing, obviously tired of researching and getting no where.

Summer didn't really want to work with them again because she knew what was going to happen, but If the Winchesters said that this case was difficult she had to believe them, after all they were John's kids. -"Alright, you are going to have the pleasure to work with me again, but I'm taking my car with me, I'm not riding in the backseat of any car, doesn't matter if it's the Imapala ok?"- Dean and Sam agreed with her and stood up so they could go.

-"She is more like you, you know?"- Said Sam to Dean, the car's comment didn't go unnoticed. Summer who was walking in front of them heard it.

-"Shut up Sam"- Said Dean.

-"Would you two school girls stop talking about me and get in the damn car? We are going to your motel's because I don't have one."-

-"We are not staying at a motel. It's even better"- Said Dean sarcastically before getting into the car. He took off with Summer close behind them.

* * *

The Winchesters were staying at an old house that was abandoned. Summer wasn't very happy about the idea but she didn't have another choice. They were reading and researching with Sam, while Dean was checking his cellphone. Summer needed to go to the bathroom so she left Sam alone for five minutes with the research. Suddenly there was a knock in the door, Dean was the first in stood up and go to the door, while Sam had his gun ready. When he saw through the hole in the door he could see Bella outside, so he reluctantly openned the door.

-"Dear God"- Said Bella with disgust in her voice, the house wasn't clearly a mansion. -"You are actually staying here? Charming!. So, how did things went last night with Peter?"- Both Winchester's faces showed anger.

-"If you say "I told you so" I swear on God that I will start swinging!"- Said Dean looking at her.

-"No. Look, I think that three of us should have a heart to heart talk."-

-"That assuming you have a heart"-

-"Dean, please. I'm sorry what I said before ok? I came bringing gifts"-

-"Such as..."- Asked Sam wanting her to continue so she could go.

-"I have the ID of the ship"- Said Bella, opening a folder she had on her arms

Meanwhile Summer was going to the living room when she heard that voice that she hate so much. Bella was here, oh and If she had to share a room with her for more than five minutes she was going to kill her. Summer decided to calm herlself down, maybe she was a friend of the boys, but that couldn't be right because Dean and Sam wanted to kill her too, hell they almost didn't stop her when Summer was going to do it. She took a few deep breaths.

-"...the sailor's body was creamated but no before they cut his hand to make a "hand of glory"."- Said Bella explaining the case. Summer was listening behind the door, this bitch did know things.

-"A "hand of glory"? I think I have one of those at the end of my thai's massage last week."- Dean said laughing. Summer rolled her eyes, such a "Dean Winchester's comment".

-"Dean the right hand of a hang man is a serious occult object. It's really powerful"- Said Summer appearing in the room.

-"So they say."- Said Bella looking up. -"Summer dear, I didn't know you were hunting with the Winchesters."-

Summer started counting 4,5,6...she had to stay calm. -"And officially counts as his remains"- Said Summer without paying attention to Bella.

-"Still, nothing of this explains why the ghost is chosen these victims"- Said Sam.

-"I tell you why. Who cares?"- Said Bella. -"Find the hand, burn it, and stop the bloody thing"-

-"I don't understand why are you telling us all of this?"- Said Dean confused.

-"Because I know exactly where the hand is."-

-"Where?"-

-"At the Sea Pines Museum. It's a macabre piece of maritime history. But I need help."- Said Bella looking at both Winchesters.

-"I'm so not getting into this. I will be back-up. I'm not working with her"- Said Summer.

-"What kind of help?"- Asked Sam. Bella just looked at both of them.

* * *

Summer and Bella were standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Dean to come down. Bella was wearing a black dress, and Summer was in her usual jeans, t-shirt, boots and jacket.

-"Are you sure you don't wanna come?"- Asked Bella to Summer who just glared at her. -"Ok, I was just asking. However you have a dress to wear if you change your mind, I left it on the table"-

-"Why are you trying to be nice? That I haven't already killed you doesn't mean that I don't want to. So It would better for you if you just don't talk to me."- Summer said, crossing her arms and waiting for Dean, without talking to Bella.

Bella sighed. -"Why is taking so long?"- Shouted Bella, it was for Dean who was upstairs. -"Sam's already halfway of there, with his date"- Said Bella smiling. Summer smirked.

-"I'm so not ok with this"- Shout an irritated Dean.

-"What are you? A woman? Come down already Winchester"- Said Summer, she didn't want to be alone with Bella anymore. However Summer regretted saying that the minute she saw Dean. He was wearing a tuxedo and OH MY GOD, he was looking hot. When he looked at her, Summer thought that she was going to pass out, she knew that working with the Winchesters was a bad idea, bad, bad, bad, bad, hot...bad, bad idea. And she hadn't even seen Sam, damn it!.

Bella also saw Dean and smiled to herself. She took a few breaths to calm herself.

-"Alright, get it out, I look ridiculous!"- Said Dean, he obviously didn't know what the ladies in the room thought about him, or better said, what they wanted to DO to him.

-"Not exactly the words I'll use."- Said Bella in a seductive way. Summer just looked at her.

-"What?"- Dean was lost, he couldn't look good in this monkey suit.

-"You know when this is over, we should really have angry sex."- Said Bella looking at Dean. Summer was looking between Dean and Bella, she was the third one here.

-"Don't objectify me"- Said Dean looking offended.

Summer wanted to break the sexual tension. -"Alright, why don't you lovebirds go alredy?"- Dean and Bella started walking toward the door and Summer stopped Dean. -"Don't do anything in the backseat of the Impala, it was John's, do it for his memory"- Said Summer smirking at Dean.

-"Ha,ha relly funny. Why aren't you coming again?"- Said Dean crossing his arms.

-"I don't wear dresses at least I have to, and definitely I don't wear high-heels, they are dangerous"- Said a serious Summer.

-"Alright, we call you if we need you."- Said Dean and took off.

Summer went to the table and saw the dress that Bella had left for her, it was nice, the bitch has good taste but the heels, OH MY GOD, they were like ten inches high, Summer was so not wearing those, but she thought that she might need them someday so she took the bag and took it upstairs to her duffel bag.

* * *

When Dean and Bella arrived at the museum they saw that there was security all around the place. When they saw Sam, who was not really happy about his date: the old lady Gert Case, they told him that he should entretain her as long as it was necessary.

Sam didn't want to be with this old lady alone all night, and this was an emergency so he texted Summer: "I need you here now, it's an emergency. Please hurry." Oh yeah, she was going to kill him but at least he wasn't going to be alone with his date. In that moment Gert showed up bringing two cups of champagne, Sam took his and drank it all.

When Summer received Sam's text she got ready and got into her car. There was no way that the Winchesters could do this without getting into any trouble, and she only know them for a few days. -"This better be good"- she said to herself, turn on the car and took off.

When she arrived she started looking for Sam and she found him quickly in the dance floor with an old lady feeling him up. Sam saw her when the old lady turned them, and smile at her but when he saw her whole body his mouth fell open. She was gorgeous, she had a tight black, short dress that reached her mid-thighs and it had a low cleavage. Her hair was loose without anything on it and she was wearing not too much make up. She was naturally beautiful thought Sam.

-"I'm sorry ma'am, could I talk with your date?"- Said Summer to the old lady who just looked at her -"It won't be long, I promise"- the old lady let Sam go but glared at Summer. -"Ok, what is the emergency?"- Sam couldn't asnwer her, he was still looking at her. -"Sam, can you stop looking at my breasts and tell me what is going on? Why did you call me?"-

-"Um...sorry, it's just that...you're beautiful"- Said Sam finally finding the words.

-"Thank you very much, now tell me, what is going on? Where is your brother?"-

-"I don't know, he took off with Bella as soon as he arrived. They were going to find the hand while I was entertaining Gert"- Sam cringed when he mentioned the old lady's name.

-"Ok, and the emergency was..."-

-"That this old lady was feeling me up, she touched my ass twice already, I feel dirty"- Said Sam

-"And you call me for this? Do you realised that I'm wearing fucking high-heels? And damn they are HIGH!"- Summer was angry.

-"I'm sorry but I needed your help"-

Summer sighed.-"Fine, I will be around and see what I can do."- Summer said to Sam, then she went to the old lady. -"Sorry, here is your date, enjoy him"- Summer winked at her before leaving, while Sam was glaring at her back. Summer started walking around when she crushed into someone. -"I'm sorry, I wasn't lookin..."- then she saw who he was. -"What are you doing her?"- She asked him.

-"Keeping an eye on you, what do you think? That's my job"- He said as he took a sip of his champagne.

-"Should you be drinking that? I mean, isn't that bad for you?"- Said Summer referring to the cup of champagne on his hands.

-"Ha,ha,ha, don't worry Summer, this doesn't hurt me, I almost can't feel it."- He drank the rest of the champagne that was on the cup.

-"Ok, look I gotta go, I'm working"-

-"I know. If I were you I will keep an eye on the older Winchester, he is going to be robbed."-

Summer was looking around and when she heard what he has just said she turned around to look at him and he was gone. -"Great"-

* * *

Dean and Bella arrived to where Sam and Gert where. Bella took Gert to her house and was going to give her a cold shower because the lady really need it.

-"You stink like sex"- Said Dean to Sam who looked really annoyed.

-"Funny. Did you see Summer?"- Asked Sam.

-"Summer is here?"- Asked Dean who didn't know about her coming to the party.

-"Yeah I call her so she would help me with the old lady but she just took off, I don't know where she went. Oh but trust me, you want to see her."- Said Sam, wanting to see his brother's reaction when he sees Summer.

They were walking to the car and Sam saw Summer leaning against it. When Dean realised he was stunned. She was hot as hell, he couldn't take his eyes of her, and especially from her cleavage.

-"So I see both Winchesters have never seen breasts before because that's the first thing you both looked at"-

-"Ok, you have to wear dresses more often. You look awesome"- Said Dean.

-"Stop drooling Winchester, you are not getting any of this"- Said Summer getting into the backseat of the Impala.

-"I told you, you would want to see her."- Said Sam and the two of them got into the car. Sam started undoing her bun fast. -"You have it right? Tell me I didn't spend all night with Ms. Havisham for nothing."-

-"I got it. Ms who?"- Said Dean.

-"Never mind. Just let me see it."- Sam said with Summer's head between them wanting to see the hand too and wishing that her friend was wrong. When Dean opened his handkerchief he saw that the hand was not there.

-"I'm gonna kill her."- Said Dean.

Summer sat against the seat sighing, yeap, her friend was right. -"I have my car. I'll see you both at the house."- She go down of the Impala and went to her car.

* * *

-"You know what? You're right, I'm not gonna kill her, I think that a slow torture is the way to go."-

-"Look Dean you have to relax."-

-"Relax? Oh yeah, I'll relax. I can't believe she has another one over us."-

-"You."- Said Summer

-"What!"-

-"I mean she has one over on you, not us."- Said Summer smiling at him while Sam was pretending to read a book and not smile.

-"THANK YOU SUMMER! That's really helpful."-

There was a knock on the door and Bella shouting on the other side. -"Hello? Can you open up?"- The three hunters went to the door and glared at her. -"Just let me explain"-

-"I sold it. I had a buyer as soon as I knew that it existed."- Said Bella and Dean was pretending to shot her in the head while she talked and Sumer was just listening trying not to hurt her.

-"So the reason we went to the charity ball was..."- Said Sam

-"I needed a cover. You were convenient"-

-"Look if you just sold it you go and buy it back"-

-"It's halfway acroos in the ocean I can't get it back in time"- Said Bella.

-"Time for what?"- Asked Dean from behind.

-"What's going on Bella? You're acting like if you saw a ghost!"- Said Sam.

-"I saw the ship"-

-"You what?"- Asked Dean, now Summer was interested.

-"Wow, I knew you were a immoral thieve, a big bitch but just when I thought that my opinion of you couldn't get any lower..."- Said Dean.

-"What are you talking about?"- Said Bella.

-"We figured out the spirits' motive. This is the capitan of our ship, the one that hung our ghost boy..."-

-"So?"-

Summer was smiling, Bella was a heartless bitch. -"They were brothers, so now our spirit is going after very specific kind of targets. People who spilled their own family blood. First it was Sheila who killed her cousin in a car accident and the Warren brothers who murdered their father for the inheritance. And now you"- Summer said, Oh my God she loved this case.

-"Oh my God"- Said Bella realising of what was happening.

-"So, who was it Bella?"- Asked Summer getting closer to Bella. -"Who you killed? Was it daddy? Your little sis maybe?"-

-"It's none of your bussiness"- Answer Bella without looking at her.

-"No right. Well have a nice life, you know, what is left of it, enjoy hell"- Said Summer patting her on the back. -"Let's go guys"- Summer grabbed her coat ready to go.

-"You can't just leave me here"- Said Bella, she needed their help.

-"Watch us"- Said Summer.

-"Please. I need your help"-

-"Our help? Well how can a couple of serial killers possible help you?"- Said Dean.

-"Ok, that was a bit harsh I admit it, but that doesn't mean I deserve death"- Said Bella getting more nervous by the minute.

-"That's now why you are going to die. What did you do Bella?"- Asked Sam trying to calm the tension.

-"You wouldn't understand. No one did."- The brothers just looked at her. -"Never mind. I will just do what I've always done I'll deal with it myself."- Bella started walking toward the door.

-"You do realise that you've just sold the only thing that could save your life"- Said Dean. Summer couldn't believe that they boys were even talking to her. They were not going to help her right?

-"I'm aware"- Answer Bella.

-"Well, maybe not the only thing"- Said Sam. Yeah, they were going to help the bitch.

* * *

They were standing in the middle of the cementery, Sam was going to do a ritual.

-"You really think that is going to work?"- Asked a scared Bella.

-"Almost definetely no."- Answer Dean. Suddenly started raining.

-"This doesn't look good. Sam If I were you I would start reading"- Said Summer. The candles turned off and a strong wind started blowing.

-"Stay close"- screamed Dean to Bella.

-"Behind you"- Screamed Bella because the spirit was behind Dean and Summer. The ghost send them flying across the cementery and touched Bella's cheek.

-"Are you ok?"- Asked Dean to Summer who was bleeding, she had cut her head.

-"Yeah, go see Bella"- Said Summer, she saw Bella was spitting water. In the moment that Sam finish reading the other spirit showed up and both spirits crushed into each other and dissapear.

-"Are you ok?"- Asked Dean to Summer who was standing in front of them

-"Yeah. What about you?"- She asked to Bella who just nodded. Yeah, she has just helped saving Bella Talbot. If she doesn't go to heaven after this she didn't know what else to do.

* * *

The three hunters where in the house packing everything. The case was solved and everyone was safe, including Bella.

-"So Summer where are you going?"- Asked Sam.

-"I don't know yet. Where the road takes me."- Summer smiled at Sam. In that moment Bella got into the house.

-"You boys should lock your doors. Anyone could get in."- Said Bella

-"Anyone just did. You came to say goodbay or thank you"- Answer Sam.

-"Gave the spirit what he wanted, his own brother. Very clever Sam. So here..."- She throwed 10 thousand dollars to each one.-"That should cover it"- Everyone just look at her. -" I don't like to be in debt with anyone"-

-"So giving 10 thousands is easier than a simple Thank You?"- asked Dean. -"You're so damage"-

-"Takes one to know one. Goodbye guys. Summer dear I hope to see you again"-

-"I really don't"- Said Summer to her.

After Bella left Sam spoke. -"She has style, we have to give her that."-

-"I suppose"- Said Dean looking the money.

-"Look Dean we don't know where this money has been"- Said Sam.

-"No, but I know where is going. Haha"- Dean laughed happily and grabbed Sam's money.

Summer was laughing at them -"Ok guys I should leave."- Said Summer grabbing her duffel bag. -"I'm sure we are going to see each other faces again so no need to say goodbye, just take care boys"- After saying this Summer grabbed her bag and left. Both Winchesters wave at her, they definetely wanted to see her again

* * *

-"Seriously? Atlantic city?"- Asked Sam

-"Oh yeah, roulette, always bet on black..."- Said Dean smiling at Sam. -"Hey listen, I've been doing some thinking and I want you to know that I understand why you did it. I understand why you went after that crossroad demon. You know if that situation was reverse I think I will have done the same thing. I mean I'm not bling, I see what you're going through with all this deal, me going away and all that, but you are going to be ok."- Said Dean.

-"You think so?"-

-"Yeah, you'll keep haunting, you know, live your life. Your stronger than me, you are, you are, you'll get over it. But I want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for putting in all of this"-

-"You know what Dean? Go screw yourself."-

-"What?"-

-"I don't want an apology from you. Oh and by the way I'm a big boy now I can take care of myself."-

-"Oh well excuse me."-

-"So can you please stop worrying about me? I mean that's the whole problem in the first place. I don't want you to worry about me Dean, I want you to worry about you. I want you to give a crap that you're dying."- Dean just smiled. -"So that's it? Nothing else to say for you?"-

-"I think that maybe I'll play craps"- Dean answer. Sam couldn't believe his brother, he just sighed. The rest of the journey was quiet.

* * *

So what do you think? :) If I don't upload tomorrow I wish you all a Merry Christmas! :) Thanks to my readers (If there is any lol) Please REVIEW! :) I would like to know what you think.


	4. Don't mess with the Winchesters

Here is chapter four, hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

Summer was working on a case in Colorado, it was a werewolf. It has been three weeks from the last time she saw the Winchesters.

-"Hey ugly thing! Let her go"- Summer ran to the werewolf who was attacking a young girl, she shot him but missed. -"Damn it! Are you ok?"- the girl nodded. -"Ok get out of here, I'll take care"- Summer started walking in the direction that the werewolf has just left, she had her gun in hand ready to shoot. -"Come on, get out from wherever you are"- In that moment the werewolf jumped on her back throwing her to the floor, but Summer was fast enough to grab her gun, she took it and shot him straight in the heart, making the beast to fell on her. -"Holly mother...uh...this is just great"- In that moment Summer's phone started ringing. -"Oh this gets better"- She tried to reach it with the werewolf still on her, she grabbed it and opened without looking who was calling. -"Yeah?"-

-"_Summer is that you?"- _Asked the voice at the other end of the line.

-"Yeah, who is it?"- Summer said trying to move, the beast was heavy.

_-"It's Gordon Walker, hey how are you girl? Still hunting?"- _

-"Hey Gordi..."- Summer finally took off the werewolf's body of her. -"Yeah, I'm hunting, actually, I have just finished a job, the son of bitch died on me, literally"- Summer laughed on the phone. Gordon Walker was a great hunter especially of vampires and a good friend of her dad, just like John, but there was something about him that she didn't like, she didn't trust in him at all. -"What's up?"-

_-"Do you think that you can help me on a hunt? I know you hunt on your own but I really need you on this, I mean your good, everyone knows that...not better than me though"- _

-"Haha, I'm the best and you know it, that's why you are calling me."- Said Summer on the phone. -"What do you need me for?"-

_-"I need you to help me kill the antichrist"- Said Gordon smiling._

* * *

Sam and Dean were hunting a vampire that has already killed two persons. They were walking when they saw a man bleeding on the floor.

-"Hey don't worry, we are gonna call for some help alright!"- Said Sam trying to calm the guy

-"Where is she? Where did she go?"- asked Dean. The guy pointed him the direction that the vampire had left. Dean started running looking for her, but he couldn't find her so he stopped in the middle of the street and cut his arm. -"Smell that? Come and get it."- In the moment that Dean said that, the vampire showed up from behind a wall. -"Come on! That's right. I smell good, don't I? I taste even better."- The vampire was getting closer to him but stopped when she saw the sharp knife that Dean had in his hand, so he throwed it away. -"Come on! Free lunch"- The vampire went straight to Dean's neck but he grabbed her hair with one hand, while with the other one he inyected her some dead man's blood, making the girl passed out. Sam who had arrived saw everything. -"What?"- Asked Dean.

-"Getting a little close don't you think?"- Said Sam, obviously worry about his brother.

-"Ah..it's just salmon in the water. Work, didn't it? "- Said Dean, proud of what he has just done.

After capturing the vampire the boys decided to interrogate her about the nest but the girl didn't know what they were talking about. She told them that she had met a guy at a club called "Spider" and that he had given to her a new drug, which was going to make her feel something that she has never felt before. This new drug was vampire's blood, and the girl had drank it voluntary.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gordon and his partner, Kubrick were interviewing the guy that was attacked by the vampire and he told them that two guys have saved them, one of them was really tall and Gordon knew that this were the Winchesters. When Gordon went out of the hospital his cellphone rang.

-"Hello?"-

_-"Hey Gordi, it's me Summer, look man I'm in town already but is going to take me a while to meet you because I had some issues with the police, nothing that I can handle but I have to wait so they won't follow me."_- Said Summer on the phone. -_"Have you already found the "Antichrist"? You do know that I drove all the way down here so I can met this guy right? This better be good Walker"-_ Summer had heard something about this and it wasn't good.

-"Don't worry Summer, I'm not gonna disappoint you"- Said Gordon smirking. He knew about Summer's past with John Winchester and he also knew that John never let her met them. He was going to use this so Summer would help him, she was a good hunter, the best as many people said, all he had to do was to convince her that Sam was responsible about John's death and she would kill him in the blink of an eye. Sam might escape from him all the time, but not way in hell he was going to run away from Summer Sullivan.

* * *

The Winchesters went to this club called "Spider" and found nothing. However, when they were outside Dean saw a guy walking away with a blond girl, so they decided to follow them. This guy was the vampire that was giving his blood to these girls, but they arrived in time and pushed him away so the girl could run. The vampire pushed Dean against a wall and punched several times at Sam in his face before running away. The boys followed them but when they turned around a corner they came face to face with Gordon and Kubrick. They started shooting at Sam and Dean, who had to hide behind a wall.

-"Alright run, I'll drag them off."- Said Dean to Sam.

-"What? You're crazy"- Said Sam, but Dean never listened to him, he took off running while Gordon and his friend shot at him. Kubrick followed Dean through a window while Gordon went for Sam, but he has already left, leaving Gordon alone in the street. Suddenly the vampire jumped on Gordon's back, throwing him to the floor and knocking him out.

Meanwhile Sam was waiting for Dean at the motel. He was getting worried that his brother might be injured when Dean arrived.

-"There you are"- Said Sam reliefed that his brother was ok.

-"Yeah, sorry I stopped for a slice"- Said Dean taking his jacket off.

-"Nice move you pull back there Dean, running right at the weapons."- Said an angry Sam.

-"Well, what can I say? I'm a bad-ass."- Said Dean smiling. -"So I guess Gordon is out of jail."-

-"Uh, yeah I guess so. You know, how the hell did he find us?"- Asked Sam.

-"That bitch!"- Said Dean taking out his cellphone and calling Bela. -"Hi Bella...question for you, when you called me yestearday wasn't to thanks me for saving you ass wasn't? "-

-"_No. Gordon Walker payed me to tell him where you were"- _Answer Bella.

-"Excuse me?"-

-"_Well he had a gun on me, what else was I suppose to do?"-_

-"I don't know maybe picked up that phone and tell us that a crazy psychopath was dropping by"-

-"_I did fully intend on calling you, but I was a little busy"- _

-"He tried to kill us"-

-"_I'm sorry, I didn't realised that was such a big deal. After all there are two of you and one of him"-_

-"There were two of them. Bella if we make it out of this alive, the first thing I'm gonna to do is kill you"-

-"_You're not serious"- _

-"Listen to my voice and tell me if I'm serious"- Dean hung up that phone.

* * *

Gordon was in the nest with the vampire that has turned every single girl. At first the vampire wanted to kill Gordon, but after hearing him talking so bad about vampires he thought that it will better if he turned him, so he did.

The Winchesters were in the room talking about what they should do when they find Gordon and they decided that it was not other choice than kill him. To their surprise Bella called them and told them the exact location of where Gordon was, and she also gave them a message that the spirit who she talked with has said, he told them to run like hell and don't go after Gordon.

When the Winchesters arrived to the warehouse that Bella had told them they found the vampire from the alley, kneeling in front of two bodies without head. When he heard them he asked them to killed him, because for his fault Gordon has killed his family. Sam realised that the heads have been ripped off with someone's bare hands from the bodies, someone with a lot of strenght. -" Dixon, what did you do to Gordon?"- Asked Sam afraid, and when Dixon didn't answer he confirmed his suspicion.

* * *

Summer parked her car in front of the place where Gordon was staying. She knocked at the door and a guy that she didn't know opened up. -"I'm sorry I'm looking for my friend Gordon."-

-"Oh you must be Summer right? I'm Kubrick"-

-"Hey, is Gordon around?"- Asked Summer getting into the house.

-"He should be here in any minute, he was finishing a hunt, there are vampires in town you know."- However, they didn't wait for long because Gordon arrived right then. He didn't look good.

-"Gordon. Are you ok?"- Asked Summer.

-"Not even close."- Answer Gordon looking at the floor. -"I'm glad you are here, I need your help"-

-"Ok, first tell me what is going on? It''s true that there are vampires here?"-

-"Yeah, but that's not why I call you. Remember I told you something about the antichrist?"- Summer nodded.-"Well, he's here and we have to kill him"-

-"Yeah I heard something about that, who is this guy?"-

-"Sam Winchester"- Summer opened her eyes. -"You know him?"-

-"Of course I know him, he is John's son, and I'm not gonna kill him and neither you. Sam is a sweet innocent guy and he is not the antichris, you're crazy"- Summer said to Gordon. Sam the antichrist? Come on!.

-"He is the antichrist. Let me show you please."- Gordon said but Summer didn't believe him, so he decided to use another way. -"You know that he's the responsible for John's death right? He is the one behind all of this, he even killed his father. There wasn't a car accident, he is the one that made all of that..."-

Gordon couldn't finish the sentence because Summer punched him in the face. -"Don't talk about John ok? I know how he died and you're lying. Sam is not guilty, he has nothing to do with it."- Summer shouted. -"Don't mess with the Winchester"- Said Summer in an angry tone and she was going to punch him again but Gordon grabbed her hand

-"I didn't know that you were their little bitch too, what is it with you and the Winchesters?"- Gordon said. He punched her against the wall and knocked her out.

-"What are you going to do with her?"- Asked Kubrick.

-"If she doesn't want to help, I'm gonna use her as bait"-

-"Damn Gordon, I thought they have killed you."-

-"Worse. They turned me."- Said Gordon looking at Kubrick.

-"You know what this means right?"-

-"Yeah that you have to kill me, but not yet. You have to let me do one thing first, kill Sam Winchester. It's the only good thing that came out of this nightmare. I'm stronger, faster, I can finish him"-

-"Alright, I heard you, you're right."- Said Kubrick while he grabbed a knife and got close to Gordon from behind.-"One last good thing..."- Gordon turned around and killed him.

-"I'm sorry"- Said Gordon looking at him. After he looked at Summer who was on the floor. -"You are going to be really helpful"-

* * *

Sam and Dean have checked everywhere but they couldn't find Gordon. They decided that they will wait until the following day to keep looking for him because at night he will be unstopable. They broke their cellphones so he couldn't tracked them down. It was night already and Dean was looking through the window, but he couldn't stand it anymore.

-"Sam stay here"-

-"What? Where are you going now?"-

-"I'm going after Gordon."-

-"What?"-

-"You heard me"-

-"Not alone you are not."-

-"Sam I don't need you to sign a permission, ok? He's after you not me and he's turbo charge. I want you to stay ouf of harm's ways. I'll take care of it".-

.-"Well Dean you are not going by yourself, you are going to get yourself killed"-

-"Just another day in the office. It's massive dangerous day in the office."-

-"So what now you are the guy with nothing to lose right? Oh wait let me guess, because you are already dead right?"-

-"The shoe fits."-

-"You know what man? I'm sicking tired of your stupid kamikaze trick"-

-"Woh, woh, kamikaze? I'm more like a ninja"- Said Dean smiling.

-"It's not funny"-

-"It's a little funny"-

-"Not, it's not."-

-"What do you want me to do Sam uh? Sit around all day writing sad poems about how I'm gonna die? You know, I've got one, see what rhymes with "Shut up Sam"? ".

-"Dude, drop the attitude turning everything into a punch fight. And you know something else? Stop acting like if you're not afraid.".

-"I'm not"-

-"You're lying, And you better drop it because I can see right through you."-

-"I have no idea of what you are talking about"-

-"Yeah I do. You're scared Dean. You're scared because your year is running out and you still going to hell and you're freak"-

-"And how do you know that?"-

-"BECAUSE I KNOW YOU!"-

-"Really?"-

-"Yeah, because I've been following you around my entire life. I mean I've been looking up to you since I was four, Dean. Studying you, trying to be just like my big brother. So, yeah I know you, better than anyone else in the entire world. And this, it's exactly how you act when you're terrified. And I mean, I can't blame you, it's just that..."-

-"What?"-

-"It's just that, I wish that you wil drop the show and be my brother again, because...just because."- Said Sam with tears in his eyes

-"Alright, we hold up, cover our scents so he can't track us, wait during the night here."- Said Dean.

The Winchesterst locked every door and put beds on it so no one would get in. Sam was watching through the window and Dean was playing with his knife in a chair when his cellphone rang.

-"You had that cellphone two hours Dean, who did you give the number?"-

-"Nobody."- Said Dean flipping his cellphone open while Sam grabbed a chair and sit in front of him. -"Hello?"-

-"_Dean"-_

-"How did you get this number?"-

_-"Your scent is all over the cellphone store. Of course I can't smell you now. Where are you?"-_

-"I guess you will have to find us don't you?"-

_-"I rather you come to me_"-

-"What's the matter Gordon? You are not afraid of us don't you? We are just sitting here, bring it on!"-

_-"I don't think so"-_ Said Gordon and put the cellphone on Summer's ear who was tied to a chair. -"_Talk, and be carefull what you said"- _

Summer looked at Gordon and could see his red eyes. -"_Hey Dean? It's me Summer. Gordon here wanted me to talk with you, apparently he has this crazy idea that you are going to come and save me, I mean that would be nice but, he wants to kill your brother, so I wouldn't recommend you getting close to him. He's not himself"-_

Dean was furious, he sighed and kept talking. -"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"- When Dean asked this question Sam was confused, who was he talking to?

-"_Yeah I'm fine Winchester. You know what you dad would do in a moment like this? He will tell me: be the hunter that I taught you to be and kill the son of a bitch!"-_

Dean smiled, he knew what this meant. -"You're free to do whatever you want right?"-

-_Oh yeah, give me five minutes"- _Summer smiled because Dean has understand her message. In that moment Gordon took his phone away.

-"_Factory on the riverside out of highway. Be here in 20 minutes or Summer dies."- _

-"Gordon if you hurt her, I'm gonna kill you, you listen to me? I will rip you apart"-

-"_Bye Dean"- _

-"Gordon don't do this, you're not a killer you're still a hunter"-

-"_No, I'm a monster."-_ Gordon said on the phone and hung up. While he was talking the last part with Dean, Summer was getting free and when he turned around she punched him in the face and took off running. -"Son of a bitch"- Said Gordon and ran after her.

-"He has Summer Sam. We have to go now."- Said Dean and Sam stood up and both hunters headed to the door.

* * *

The Winchesters arrived to the factory that Gordon had told them. According to her message Summer was getting free but Gordon was a monster so they have to be sure that he didn't hurt her. They looked for her everywhere but didn't found her so they decided to look for Gordon, but when they were walking a blind went down and separated both of them, leaving Sam on one side and Dean on the other.

-"SAM!"-

-"DEAN!"-

-"DAMN IT SAM! SAM BE CAREFUL"- Said Dean angry because his brother was in danger.

-"Winchester? Is that you?"- Said Summer appearing from behind. -"Oh thank God, I thought that I was hearing voices"-

-"Summer, are you ok? Did he do something to you?"-

-"No, I'm fine. Where is Sam?"-

-"I lost Sam, he is on the other side of the blind, this must have done it Gordon to separate us."-

-"Damn it Winchester! I told you not to come, Gordon is a vampire"-

-"I know. We have to do something or he's going to kill Sam."-

-"Ok look, you go for there, I will look another way to get in"-

-"Ok, be careful"- Said Dean worrying about her. They separate so they could go to find Sam. In that moment Dean heard a loud crash coming from the other room so he went to see what was going on. Gordon and Sam were fighting, and Gordon had kicked Sam sending him flying across the room. Dean tried to shot Gordon on his head but he turned around and hit Dean on the back of his head leaving him inconcious and later he fed on him but that's when Summer arrived.

-"Hey!"- She shouted and grabbed his arm so she could turned him around. -"Gordon stop."-

-"You don't understand Summer, you don't"-

-"I do, I do understand that you wanna kill Sam and I'm not gonna let you."-

-"This has nothing to do with you, get out of here, I don't wanna hurt you, you were just bait and that's all"-

-"I'm not gonna let you hurt them. You will have to do it over my dead body"-

-"I would rather no, Summer"-

-"Too bad."- After saying this Summer started punching Gordon, he punched her three times in the face and throwed her to the floor. He straddled her hips and was going to fed on her but Summer punched him in the face making him fell to the side. She took this opportunity and straddled his waist before taking her knife in her hands. -"Don't mess with the Winchesters!"- She said before cutting his head without hesitation, in a murderous way. In that moment the Winchesters had woken up so they saw everything.

-"Remind me not to mess with her"- Said Dean to Sam who just rolled his eyes.

-"You're ok?"- Asked Sam to Summer while she was standing up.

-"Yeah, just another one that bites the dust. What about you, you're alright?"- She asked to Sam who just nodded. -"And you Dean, how's that neck?"-

-"It's fine, I'm gonna live"-

-"Good. Then, let's get the hell out of here"-

They started walking to the exit when Dean spoke. -"How did you get free by the way? I understood the message you told me on the phone, if I had any doubts about you hunting with my dad after that I don't have any."-

Summer smiled. -"I'm Summer Sullivan, best hunter ever. I was trained but non others than John Winchester and Bobby Singer I think I can handle myself without any help. I've been doing it since I was a kid."- Summer said proud of herself and the boys just laughed. -"Not even Gordon Walker with fangs was going to stopped me, I'm better than that, trust me"- Summer smiled at them.

-"Yeah, we have no doubt, we saw it"- Said Sam smiling. -"Hey I know you said that you hunt alone, but what do you say on coming with us?"-

-"I don't think so. With your enemies, and mine, we are going to get killed in less than a week. Besides, I have my car what am I suppose to do with her?"-

Dean opened his eyes in surprise at the car's comment. -"You save our ass twice already, you're great hunter and you knew our dad, I think we will take the risk of you and your little enemies, I mean you already met Gordon and Bella. I think you only need to meet Hendricksen"-

Summer laughed at his comment. -"Oh yeah, I know him already."- The three hunters laughed at her comment. She was actually considering on going with them, I mean that's what he told her to do right? She knew that John didn't want them together because they could get themselves killed, but without her the most probably is that they were going to get killed anyway. She could always left her car at Tim's and threaten him if he use him. She knew that she will regret this one day but today, she was going with them.

-"So what do you say, you are coming with us?"- Said Sam.

-"Sure, whatever. Just let me take care of her before, I have to take her to a friend's house and make sure that he gets the idea of what is going to happen to him if he drives her"- Summer said getting into the car. The brothers just laughed at her and got into the Impala. -"I will call you and tell you where we have to meet ok?"- The brothers nodded and took of driving.

-"This is going to be interesting."- Said Dean to Sam in the car. Sam just smiled at him, his brother was right.

* * *

The Winchesters were to a side of the road because Dean was fixing the Impala. Then he realised that he wasn't going to be around in the future to do it so he must teach Sam what to do. He explained where every part of the car was and what this problem could be. Sam didn't understand anything so he asked his brother.

-"What's with the mechanical's class?"- Asked Sam to Dean, who didn't answer and just passed him a tool to fix the car. -"What? You don't mean you want me to..."-

-"Yeah, I do. You fix it."-

-"Dean you barely let me drive this thing"-

-"Well it's time. You should know how to fix it. You are going to need to know this things for the future."- Sam grabbed the tool that Dean gave to him. -"Besides it's my job right? Show my little brothers the road"- Said Dean smiling. Sam just nodded and started fixing the Impala. -"Put shoulder into it"- Shouted Dean to Sam from where he was sat.

* * *

Tell me what you think. Review please!


	5. Christmas with the Winchesters

This is my Christmas' chapter! :) A very Supernatural Christmas from my point of view. Enjoy, and tell me what you think! :) REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

Summer was in the shower, thinking about these last days. She has been with the Winchesters for two weeks now and she already wanted to kill them. They were guys, yeah, but apparently they didn't understand that there was a time in the month that women don't like to be disturb. She has been in the shower for three minutes when the water went cold.

-"Son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill him."- Summer said while she was getting out of the shower. -"DEAN!"- She screamed. He had taken a shower before her and used all the hot water. Like he didn't answer Summer grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her and stepped into the room, only to find Sam sitting alone watching the computer's screen. -"Where is your brother?"- An angry and wet Summer asked.

-"I don't know, he left like half a hour ago, he should be back in..."- Sam said without looking at her, and when he finally did his mouth dropped open at the sight in front of him. -"...any minute"- said Sam swallowing

-"Well, I'm gonna kill him! He used all the hot water in the shower. AHH! From now on, I want my own room, I'm not sharing with you two anymore."- Said Summer to Sam. She sighed, and tried to calm herself. -"Anyway, did you find something new?"-

-"Uh...em...yeah, I think...amm"- Sam couldn't speak with her standing in front of him with nothing but a towel and all wet. He hadn't got laid in a really long time and Summer being...Summer didn't help. -"Yeah actually...em...this man disappeared from his house the other night. There are no signs that someone broke in and the only persons with a key are the woman's parents. Dean went to check the house."-

-"Ok, what do you think it could be?"- Said Summer while she grabbed some clothes from her duffel bag. She decided that she was going to get changed and that she was going to have a shower later. She got into the bathroom to put her underwear.

-"I don't know, it could be a lot of things"- Said Sam looking at his research. -"Vampires?"-

-"But why would they leave the rest of the family alive?"- Asked Summer from the bathroom.

-"Maybe it's a demon or something."- Said Sam, and when he turned around Summer was coming from the bathroom in nothing but a lace bra and panties. Sam was in serious problems. In that moment Dean came in the room but he didn't realised of Summer's clothing.

-"Hey dude! So, I went to this house and I found nothing strange..."- Said Dean while he looked for something in his duffel bag that was on the bed. He was giving his back to Summer. -"The only thing I found was a tooth and it was in the chimney, I don't think that someone or something could get into the house through the chimney but you never know..."- Dean was cut off when someone hit his head from behind. -"What the hell..."- He said while he turned around and found Summer wearing nothing but her underwear. Dean was speechless.

-"because of you I couldn't finish my shower, because you are a selfish bastard that used all the hot water. So thank you so much Winchester. I'm telling you, next time I'm getting my own private room"- Shouted Summer to Dean who was not paying attention at all, he was too busy watching her in all her glory. -"Hey, I'm talking to you, did you hear me?"-

-"Uh? Yeah, yeah, I heard. Sorry"- Said Dean and looked at Sam who gave him a look of: Oh God, I know!. Summer got into the bathroom so she could finish changing.

-"Yeah, Summer was really pissed at you. She even came out in nothing but a towel to kick your ass-"- Said Sam to Dean who whined.

-"Damn it! Why wasn't I here?Next time, you are going to check the house."- Said Dean to Sam who just laughed.

-"Come on boys!"- Said Summer coming out of the bathroom fully dressed this time. -"You are going to tell me that you never saw a naked woman."- She said looking at both Winchester. -"I know you did, and I don't feel ashamed of walking around in underwear in front of you, but if you don't feel comfortable just tell me."-

-"Oh God no! We are ok with that, right Sam?"- Said Dean.

Summer just laughed. -"The reason because I don't feel ashamed and it's totally normal for me is because I know that nothing is going to happen between me and you guys."- Said Summer.

-"Why? We are not good enough?"- Asked an offended Dean.

-"No, it's just that you're not my type."- lied Summer. Hell, they were her type, hot, strong good-looking and with a great ass. -"Good that we clarify everything."- Summer said smiling. Both brothers looked at each other, how is that they were not her type!

* * *

The guys were researching about this case because there have been others. Summer has come to a conclusion but she wasn't sure about sharing it with the boys yet, afraid that they might think she was crazy.

-"So, what the hell do you think we are dealing with?"- Asked Dean to Sam and Sumer.

-"I don't have idea."- Answer Sam without taking his eyes of the book he was reading.

-"Actually I do have an idea...it's going to sound crazy though."- Summer said to both men.

-"What can you possible say that sounds crazy to us?"- Sam asked looking at her.  
Summer smiled and answer him. -"Evil Santa"-

Dean made a face before agreeing with her. -"Yeah...that's crazy"- Sam just smiled.

Summer laughed. -"Yeah, I mean all I'm saying is that there is some version of the "Anti-Santa Claus" in every culture. You've got Belsnickel, Krampus, Black Peter, whatever you want to call it, there is all sort of lore."-

-"Saying what?"-

-"Saying that back in the day Santa's brother became a dick and now he shows up in Christmas, but instead of bringing present he punishes to the wicked ones."-

-"Dragging their asses through the chimneys?"- Asked Dean.

-"Basically."-

-"So this is your theory right? Santa's dark brother?"- Asked Dean to Summer.

-"I'm just saying what the lore say."- Answer Summer defending her theory

-"Santa doesn't have a brother. There is no Santa"- Said Dean.

-"There is no Santa?"- Asked Summer in a shocked tone, then she just glared at Dean. -"I know there is no Santa smartass...I was just saying you know, maybe...you know...it could be...forget it!"- Said Summer sighing.

-"Maybe you're right. I did a little digging and turns out that both victims visit the same place before dying."-

-"Where?"- Asked Summer and Sam at the same time.

* * *

Summer, Dean and Sam went to "Santa's Village" which was a park decorated with christmas' ornaments and it had a Santa who kids could go and ask for their presents.

-"Nice place"- Said Dean to Sam, Summer was walking a few feet behind them. -"This kind of makes the whole Christmas deal look real"-

-"Yeah, but an "Anti-Claus"? Couldn't be."- Asked Sam with his hands in his pockets.

-"It's a Christmas' milagre"- Said Dean. -"Hey, speaking of, we should have one this year"-

-"Have one what?"- Asked Sam.

-"A Christmas!"- Said Dean with enthusiasm.

-"No thanks"- Said an unhappy Sam. Summer was walking behind them pretending to look around but she was listening everything.

-"No, we will get a tree, a little Boston's market...just like when we were kids"-

-"Dean, those are not exactly golden memories for me, you know"-

-"What are you talking about? We had some great Christmas."-

-"Whose chilhood are you talking about?"-

-"Come on Sam"-

-"No, just...no"- Said Sam.

-"Ok, Grinch"- Said Dean. Summer smiled at his last comment but she didn't like this. Didn't the brothers have amazing Christmas with John? I mean, Summer's chilhood was a torture and she never have a Christmas, hell, she even doesn't remember believe in Santa, but she does remember her only and unique Christmas and it was with John and Bobby when she was twenty-four, it was after Adam's death, Bobby and John wanted to make her feel better. Summer realised that Dean wasn't here and that Sam was clearly thinking.

-"Hey, earth to Sam? Are you here with us?"- Asked Summer waving a hand in front of his face.

-"Yeah, it's just that I was thinking about Christmas"- Said Sam.

-"Yeah, the great Christmas you had with your dad right?"-

-"Ha, I wish. Although he was always there, we never had a truly Christmas, Uh I found out in Christmas what my dad did."- Said Sam remembering the moment. Suddenly Dean arrived.

-"You think that with the ten dollars that cost to get into this place, Santa could use it to buy some snow."- Said Dean at look both Summer and Sam who seemed lost in thoughts. -"What are we looking for again?"-

-"Umm...lore says that the "Anti-Claus" would not walk properly and smell like sweet."- Said Summer to both brothers.

-Why the sweet?"-

-"Think about it Dean. If he smells like candy the kids get close to him."- Said Sam to his brother.

-"That's creepy. So how this "Anti-Claus" knows who's been naughty and who's been nice?"- Asked Dean.

-"I don't know"- Answer Summer. They stopped walking and watched like a little kid was talking with an old Santa who looked drunk, when a girl showed up in front of them.

-"Welcome to Santa's Palace. Can I take your kid with Santa?"- Asked a girl dressed like an elf.

-"No."- Said Dean to the girl but then an idea appear on his head. -"But here Summer has a little thing for Santa and would love to sit on his lap, if you know what I mean"- Said Dean winking at the girl and Summer just glared at him.

-"Ahh...sorry...no kids older than 12"- Said the girl who was looking uncomfortable.

-"No, he's just kidding, we only came here to watch"- Said Sam helping Summer.

The girl looked at the three of them with a face of disgust. -"Eww"- she said and took off.

-"Oh I didn't mean to say that we came here to...i mean...uh...Thanks a lot Dean, thanks for that."- Said an angry Sam while Dean was laughing.

-"Oh you two are unbelievable"- Said Summer hitting Dean in his chest. -"You are not funny"- Dean keep laughing.

-"Check it out"- He said refering to the Santa that was coming toward them. He wasn't walking good and he stink like candy.

-"Did you see this?"- Asked Summer

-"A lot of people walk with limps right?"- Said Sam to her.

-"Don't tell me you didn't smell that, the dude stink like candy, man!"- Summer was getting more excited.

-"That was just a coincidence. I think, It has to be."- Said Sam watching the Santa walking.

-"Maybe. Are we gonna take that chance?"- Asked Summer looking at both Winchesters.

* * *

Everyone was in the Impala waiting outside of the Santa's house. It was late and they were tired.

-"What time is it?"- Asked Summer yawning from the backseat.

-"Same as last time you asked"- Answer Sam.

-"Great! I'm gonna sleep, call me if something interesting happens."- Said Summer laying down in the backseat.

-"Give me the coffee Sam"- Said Dean to his brother. When he went to put some coffee on the mug he realised that there wasn't any. -"Wonderful"- he sighed. He looked in the backseat checking that Summer was sleeping, she was in the third dream already. -"Hey Sam, why are you the boy that hates Christmas?"-

-"Dean..."-

-"Ok I admit we had some bad Christmas..."-

-"Bad?"-

-"...ok, that was then, we can do it right this year."-

-"Look Dean if you want to have Christmas do it, but just don't involve me. Ask Summer, maybe she wants a christmas too"-

-"Yeah that will be great me and myself making cranberry molds. And I think that Summer shares your feeling for christmas." Said Dean. Suddenly they saw Santa closing the curtains of the window. -"Hey Summer wake up"-

-"Umm...what happened?"- She asked when they heard a scream coming from the house. They took off running with their guns ready. When they got inside they found Santa smoking with a pipe and watching a porn.

-"What the hell are you doing here?"- Asked Santa. Summer was trying really hard not to laugh. Sam didn't know what to do so Dean started singing "Silent Night" and her and Sam sang with Dean. Santa started laughing and sat listening to them when he asked. -"Hey you gorgeous, do you do private shows?"- Summer just left the room and grabbed Sam's arm pushing him outside of the house and he did the same with Dean.

* * *

There has been another victim so Summer and Sam went to talk with the woman.

-"So, your kid said that Santa took his daddy for the chimney?"- Summer asked to the lady.

-"Yeah, that's what he said yes."-

-"And where were you?"- Asked Sam.

-"I was sleep, and all of a sudden I was being drag out of bed, screaming."-

-"Did you see the attacker?"- Asked Summer

-"It was dark and he hit me. He knocked me out."-

-"I'm sorry I know this is hard"- Said Summer understanding the woman.

-"Yeah, Mrs. Caldwell, where did you get that garland that is above the fireplace?"- Asked Sam

-"Excuse me?"- The lady asked to Sam. Summer just looked at him.

-"Just curious, you know"- Said an ashamed Sam.

-"Garland uh? Why you didn't asked her about her shoes? I saw some pretty hand-bags in her bedroom that you might like Sammy"- Said Summer teasing Sam.

-"We saw that garland before Summer"-

-"Where?"- Asked Summer to Sam.

-"At the Walshes', yesterday."-

-"Oh...I knew that, I was testing you"- Summer said and Sam just smiled. They got into the Imapala and took off.

-"You know what? We should call Bobby and ask him about this."- Sam said while he drove, Summer just open her eyes.

-"Bobby uh? Ehh...did you tell him that I was hunting with you?"- Summer asked.

-"We didn't have the chance why? You said you know him and that he was like a father to you."-

-"And he is, I love the guy, but last time we saw we didn't exactly have a nice talk."- Summer said and Sam just looked at her waiting for her to continue. She sighed and kept explaining to him. -"I yelled at him, and told him that he was no one to boss me around. I was seriously upset about your dad's death"-

-"Summer he is not mad with you anymore. Believe me, when he heard your name he was extremely excited of see you."- Sam said trying to make her feel better.

-"I think so. I'm gonna call him ok?"- Summer said and Sam nodded. She had to call Bobby as soon as they arrived to the motel.

* * *

Summer and Sam arrived to the motel and found Dean sitting in front of the computer.

-"Hey, how did it go?"-

-"We might have something but first Summer has to call Bobby."- Sam said handing her his cellphone.

-"Right"- Said Summer sighing. She grabbed the cellphone and dialed Bobby's number. It rang three times before he picked up.

-"_Hello_"- Said Bobby

-"Hey Bobby? It's Summer, how are you?"-

-"_How you dare to call me? Do you have an idea of how worried I was about you?"_- Said Bobby yelling at Summer. -_"I didn't know where you were, what you were doing, if you were ok or if you have get killed yourself already._"- Summer just listened to everything he had to say, she knew she deserve this. -"_I understand that John's death had affected you but..."_- That's when Bobby stopped talking. -"_I was just worried you idjit._"-

-"I'm truly sorry, I know that it's a little late but I don't know what else to say. I'm ok, and I didn't do anything too dangerous"- Summer said. -"I'm fine, seriously!"-

-"_Why did you call me?_"- It was obviously that Bobby still had to tell her a few things but he knew that she called him for something.

-"I need your help. I'm haunting with the Winchesters and we have a case that we think it might be the "Anti-Claus"."-

-"_You and the Winchesters? Let me talk with one of them_"-

-"Ahh...what for?"-

-"_Give me with one of the boys NOW"_- Bobby said on the phone, Summer without thinking twice gave Sam the phone.

Sam talked with Bobby for a few minutes. -"Well, we are not dealing with the "Anti-Claus"- Said Sam.

-"What did Bobby say?"- Asked Dean.

-"That we are morons. He also said that there's probably meadowsweet in those garlands."-

-"Wow amazing."- Said Dean. -"What the hell is meadowsweet?"-

-"It's pretty rare, and it's probably the most powerful plant in pagan lore."-

-"Pagan lore?"- Asked Dean from the couch.

-"Yeah. See, they used meadowsweet for human's sacrifices. It was kind of like a gift for their Gods. Gods were drawn to them and they stopped by and ate the human that was closer."-

-"Why would someone use that in Christmas' garlands?"- Asked Dean.

-"That's not crazy at it sounds Dean. I mean, pretty much every Christmas' tradition is pagan."- Said Sam to Dean.

-"Christmas is Jesus' birthday"- Said Dean.

-"No, Jesus' birthday was probably in the fall, it was actually the winter solstice's festival that was taken by the Church and rename "Christmas".- Said Summer answering to him.

-"Yeah, I mean the tree, even Santa's red suit that's all remains of pagan worship."- Said Sam, finishing Summer's explanation.

Dean looked at both of them with a surprise face. -"How do you two know that? What are you gonna tell me next? That easter bunny is jewish."- Said Dean and both Summer and Sam smiled. -"So you think that we are dealing with a pagan God?"-

-"Yeah, probably Hold Nikar. God of the winter solstice."- Said Sam

-"And all of these Marta Stewarts wanna be, buying this fancy garlands..."- Said Dean.

-"Yeah. It's pretty much like putting a neon sign on your front door that says: Come kill us!"-

-"Great."- Said Dean and Summer at the same time.

-"Uh. When you sacrifice for Hold Nikar guess what he gives you in return?"- Asked Sam

-"Lap dances, hopefully"- Answer Dean.

-"Good weather."-

-"Like no snow in the middle of December in the middle of Michigan."- Said Summer pointing to the window.

-"Exactly"-

-"Do we know how to kill it yet?"- Asked Dean.

-"No, Bobby is working on that right now. We have to figure when they are selling these garlands."-

-"You think they are selling on purpose? Feeding the victims to this thing?"- Asked Summer.

-"Let's find out"- Said Sam standing up and grabbing his coat.

-"Ok, you two go I stay here, maybe I can find out something."- Said Summer. -"Hey Sam did Bobby say anything else?"-

-"Um, yeah. He said that if we touch you one hair he is going to makes us a new hole"- Summer smiled at this. -"And he said that he was going to talk with you later about hunting with us, he didn't seem pretty happy about it, don't know why"- Finish Sam. Summer nodded, she knew why he didn't wanted her working with the Winchesters.

* * *

The boys went to see where this garlands were being sold. They found out that a woman made them and that she gave them for free to a store. When the boys arrived to the room they saw a note in one of the beds, it was from Summer. "I'm getting my own room till you learn to share with a girl. Don't miss me, I'm right next door."-

-"Ha, she couldn't live with you anymore Dean."- Said Sam and Dean glared at him.

-"So, how much you think these meadowsweet garlands cost?"- Asked Dean.

-"A hundred couple of dollars at least."-

-"And this woman is giving them for free? What do you think about that?"-

-"Well, it sounds pretty suspicious."-

-"Do you remember that garland that dad brought home one year?"-

-"You mean that one he stole from the liquor store?"-

-"Yeah, it was a bunch of empty beer cans. That thing was great."-

-"Alright, dude what's going on with you?"-

-"What?"-

-"Why do you wanna celebrate Christmas so bad?"-

-"Why are you against it? Were you chilhood memories that traumatic?"-

-"That has nothing to do with this."-

-"Then what?"-

-"I don't get it. You haven't talked about Christmas in years."-

-"Well yeah. This is my last year"-

-"I know. That's why I can't"-

-"What do you mean?"-

-"I mean I can't sit around, drinking eggnog, pretending everything is ok when I know next Christmas you'll be dead. I just can't"- Said Sam.

In that moment Summer got into the room. -"Hey, I think I found out something about how to..."- Summer looked at the serious faces of both brothers. -"I'm sorry, did I interrupt a brotherly moment?"-

-"Na, we were just talking about Christmas, because I want to have one and Sam doesn't"- Dean said teasing Sam.

-"Why don't you wanna have Christmas Sam? I mean I remember my Christmas, and they were perfect, the tree full of presents, the big family dinner, everyone eating and singing Christmas' songs, I mean I remember and I wanna cry."- Said Summer

-"Really?"-

-"Oh, no, wait, I saw that on a movie."- Said Summer and the brothers smiled. -"Yeah, Christmas sucks. I totally back you up Sammy, It will better if no one celebrates Christmas."-

-"Were your Christmas THAT bad?"- Asked Dean.

-"Oh trust me, your Christmas were from a Hollywood movie in comparison to mine"-

-"How do you know that?"-

-"Because I do."- Said Summer remembering her Christmas with her family. She was 100% sure that John would never make the boys come through a Christmas like her, I mean, that's why he decided to gave her a Christmas in the first place.

* * *

Next morning the Winchesters and Summer decided to go to the woman's house who did the garlands.

-"So this is where Mrs. Garlands lives huh?"- Asked Dean. -"Can you feel the evil pagan vibration?"- Said Dean looking at Sam and Summer. When they knocked on the door a lovely, middle-age woman opened up.

-"Yes?"-

-"Please tell me you are Madge Carrigan the one who makes meadowsweet's garlands."-

-"Yes, I am."- Answer the lady.

-"Bingo"- Said Dean.

-"Yeah. Well we were just admiring your garlands at Mr. Sylar place the other day"- Said Summer while the boys looked inside of the house from the door.

-"You were? Well, isn't the meadowsweet just the finest smelling thing you've ever smell."-

-"Sure it is. But the problem is that all your garlands sold out before we have the chance to buy one so..."- Said Sam.

-"Fudge"-

-"You wouldn't have another one that we could buy right?"- Asked Dean.

-"No, I'm afraid those were the only one I have for this season."-

-"Tell me something. Why did you decide to use meadowsweet?"- Asked Summer

-"Because of the smell of course. I don't think I've smelt something finer."-

-"Right. You mentioned that."- Said Summer.

-"What's going on honey?"- Asked Mr. Carrigan.

-"Well, just these nice boys asking me for my garlands, dear."- Said Mrs. Carrigan

-"Oh the garlands! The garlands are great. Would you like some sweet peanuts?"- Asked Mr. Carrigan and both Dean and Summer were going to grab some when Sam slammed their hands away.

-"We're fine."- Said Sam.

Dean was sitting in the bed sharpening a wood stake while Sam was sitting in the couch with his computer.

-"I knew it something was wrong with those two."- Said Sam from the couch

-"What did you find?"- Asked Dean.

-"The Carrigan lived in Seattle last year where two abductions took place right on Christmas, they moved here on January. All that Christmas' crap in their house was vervain and ment."-

-"Pagan stuff.". Said Dean and Sam nodded. -"So, Ozzie and Harriet are keeping a pagan God under their plastic cover couch?"- Asked Dean

-"I don't know. All I know is that we have to check it out. So, Summer is sure that this perennial's stakes are going to kill this thing right?"- Asked Sam.

-"Yeah, she's sure"- Said Dean. -"We have to call her"- Dean grabbed his phone and dialed her number but she never picked up so he left a voicemail. -"It seems that we are going to have to go without her."-

* * *

The boys went without Summer to the Carrigan's house. When they got inside they saw that everything was perfect until they reached the basement. There were bones and blood everywhere. Suddenly they were knocked out by Mrs. and Mr. Carrigan. When they woke up they were tied to a chair.

-"Dean are you ok?"-

-"Yeah, I think so"-

-"So I guess we are dealing with Mr. and Mrs God. Good to know."-

-"Oh and here we thought that you two lazy boys were gonna sleep straight throught all the fun stuffs."- Said Mrs. Carrigan when she arrived to the kitchen, where the boys were.

-"Miss all this? Nah, we are partiers."- Said Dean.

-"Isn't he a kick in the pants honey?. You are hunters, that's what you are."- Said Mr. Carrigan.

-"And you are pagan Gods. So why don't we call it even and go in our separate ways?"- Said Dean.

-"So you can bring more hunters and kill us? I don't think so."-

-"You should have thought about that before killing innocent people."- Said Sam getting angry.

-"Oh come on! Don't get all wet."-

-"Oh before we used to have more than a hundred tributes on a year, and that was a fact. Now what do we take? two? three?"- Said Mrs. Carrigan

-"The hardy boys here make five."- Answer .

-"Now, that's not so bad is it?"- Said Mrs. Carrigan.

-"Well you say it like that, I guess you guys are the Cunningham"- Said Dean

-"You Mr. better show us a little respect."- Said Mr. Carrigan.

-"Or what? You'll eat us?"- Said Sam.

-"Not so fast. There's a ritual to be followed first."-

-"And you know what starts all of this?"- Asked Mr. Carrigan

-"Oh let me guess? Meadowsweet? Oh shit, you run out of garlands so I guess we have to cancel the sacrifice, uh?"- Said Dean.

-"Oh don't be such a gloomy guest."- Said Mrs. Carrigan putting some meadowsweet around the boys' heads. -"Oh don't they just look adorables?"-

-"Good enough to eat. Alright, step number two."- Said Mr. Carrigan grabbing a knife. He got closer to Sam and Dean started to get worried

-" Sammy? SAMMY?"- Screamed Dean.

-"Son of..."- Said Sam screaming while Mr. Carrigan cut his arm.

-"Leave him alone, SON OF A BITCH"- Shouted Dean.

-"You heard how they talk to us? The Gods? Listen pal, back in the days we were worship by millons "- Said Mr. Carrigan.

-"Times has changed"- Shouted Dean.

-"Tell me about it. All of a sudden this Jesus character is the hot new thing in town. All of sudden our altars are being burned down and we are being hunted down like common monsters."- Answer Mr. Carrigan.

-"But did we complain? Oh no, no, no, we didn't. Two millennia. We kept a low profile, we've got jobs, a mortgage, we...what was that word dear?"-

-"We assimilate it."- Answer Mr. Carrigan.

-"We assmilate it. Why? We play "Bridge" on Tuesdays and Fridays. We are just like everybody else."-

-"You're not harmonizing the ambient very much lady."- Said Dean.

-"This might hurt a little dear."- Said Mrs. Carrigan as she cut Dean's arm.

-"Ahh...BITCH"- Said Dean to her.

-"Oh, my goodness! Someone owes a nickel to the swears' jar. Oh, you know what I say when I feel like swearing, fudge."-

-"I'll try to remember that."- Said Dean.

-"You boys have no idea of how lucky you are. There was a time when the kids came from miles around just to be sitting just where you are."- Said Mr. Carrigan walking to Sam with a clamp in his hands.

-"What are you gonna do with that?"- Asked Sam getting nervous.

-"If you fudging touch me again, I'll fudging kill you!"- Shouted Dean at Mrs. Carrigan.

-"Very good"- Answer her while she cut his arm again. Meanwhile Mr. Carrigan pulled one nail off Sam's hand.

-"What else dear?"- Asked Mrs. Carrigan to her husband.

-"Well, let's see. Finger nail, blood, uh...how could I forget? we need the tooth."- Said Mr. Carrigan grabbing the clamp again.

-"Merry Christmas Sam."- Said Dean and Sam just moaned of pain. Mr. Carrigan started walking in Dean's direction.

-"Open wide and say AH."- Said while grabbing Dean's jaw. He was getting ready to pull one tooth off Dean's mouth when the doorbell rang.

-"Is someone gonna get that?"- Asked Dean with the clamp in his mouth. The doorbell rang again. -"You should get that."- Said Dean. Mrs. Carrigan went to open the door.

-"Hey, I don't know if you remember me, I came today with my two friends asking about your garlands?"- Said Summer.

-"Oh yeah I remember you dear, what can I do for you?"- Asked Mrs. Carrigan.

-"Oh I can't find my two friends and I thought that they might be here."- Said Summer, she knew they were there, she saw the Imapala two blocks aways.

-"I'm sorry, they are not here, but if you want you can use the phone to call them"- Answer . The boys were listening from the kitchen.

-"Sure, that will be great."- Summer said getting into the house. As soon as Mrs. Carrigan closed the door, Summer turned around and punched her in the face, then grabbed her head and hit it against the wall, knocking her out.

-"I guess we have one more guest for dinner."- Said when they heard a loud noise from the living room. He turned around to help his wife with the other body when Summer got into the kitchen.

-"Yeah, you do."- She said punching him in the head with a lamp. The boys looked at her odd. -"That's the only thing I found. Where did you leave the stakes?"- Said Summer while she untied them.

-"They are in the basement. We should go, they are going to wake up in any minute"- Said Dean.

-"Yeah, and next time, wait for me."- Said Summer, and in that moment Mr and Mrs. Carrigan woke up. They ran to the other rooms locking them in the kitchen. -"What do we do now? The stakes are in the basement."- Asked Summer while holding a door with Sam, while Dean hold the other.

-"I think I found more perennial"- Said Sam. He and Summer put a closet in the door so it will not get open.

They went to the Christmas' tree and started breaking it. When each one grabbed a branch they went to the door but everything was in silence. In that moment Mr. and Mrs. Carrigan arrived in the living room. Mr. Carrigan grabbed Summer from behind and throwed her against the wall, then he went for Dean while his wife grabbed Sam. They fought till Summer stabbed Mrs. Carrigan from behind, Mr Carrigan screamed her name giving Dean a chance to kill him.

-"Merry Christmas"- Said Sam to Dean and Summer.

* * *

When they arrived to the motel Dean and Summer went to buy some beer and when they arrived back they found Sam sitting next to a Christmas tree and some ornaments.

-"What is this?"- Asked Summer

-"It's Christmas"- Answer Sam

-"What made you change your mind?"- Asked Dean.

Sam didn't answer. -"Here, try the eggnog, let me know if you need it a little stronger."- Said Sam handing a glass to Dean and Summer. Dean tried it and grimaced but Summer just looked at it.

-"No, it's ok, we're fine."-

-"Ok, sit guys, let's do some Christmas stuff."- Said Sam and Dean sat but Summer remained stand looking at both brothers.

-"Ok, first things first..."- Said Dean while he grabbed two packages from the bag he brought. -"Merry Christmas Sam"- he gave them to Sam and then he grabbed a little one and gave it to Summer. -"Merry Christmas Summer"- She just grabbed it and smiled.

-"Where did you get these?"- Asked Sam.

-"Somewhere special. From the market down street"- Said Dean and Summer and Sam just laughed.

-"Well, great minds think alike Dean."- Said Sam grabbing three packages from under the couch. He gave Dean two and one to Summer. They started opening up their presents. Sam had some porn magazines and shaving cream and Dean had a fuel bottle for the Imapala and a chocolate bar.

-"Oh look at this, fuel for me and fuel for my baby. These are awesome, thanks"- Said Dean. Then he turned to Summer who was smiling at them but never opened her presents. -"Hey, what did you get?"- Asked Dean.

-"I don't know, I will opened them tomorrow, thanks guys, I will let you alone so you can have your Christmas."- She said and started walking toward the door.

-"Wait Summer, stay!"- Said Sam to her.

-"I rather no. Christmas is one of the worst times in the year for me, so I better go to bed. Night guys."- She opened the door and before she left she turned around and looked at them. -"However, Merry Christmas to you both"- She said and closed the door.

* * *

Once she arrive to her room she closed the door and layed on bed. She was looking at the ceiling thinking about her Christmas in her house. Suddenly a memory showed up in her mind.

_Summer was only seven years old and she was in her bedroom watching tv. Today it was Christmas and she knew what that meant, that all her family was coming to her house but she was not allowed to see them. For all of them she was with one of her mother's sister._

_In that moment her dad arrived to her room_

_-"Hey, it's time. Go to the basement."- He said to her._

_-"Dad, do you think that this Christmas I can stay with you. I think there are monsters down there."- Said Summer a little afraid, she know that monsters were real but she still didn't know how to fight them._

_-"You know you can't. Now, don't make me mad and go downstairs. Your brother will take you some food."- Her dad said. He was a family man, it didn't matter that he was a hunter because all his family was. However, he didn't care about his daughter, he blamed her because of his wife's death._

_Summer went to the basement without another word, she didn't want her dad to hit her again, she knew that he would. She was there for like two hours when her brother arrived._

_-"Hey princess! I got you some dinner, are you hungry?"- Will said. He loved his sister, he didn't understand why his dad didn't want to see her but everytime he said something his sister was the one to suffer. He was four years older than her and he always took care of her._

_-"Yeah, but I think there is a monster here"- Said Summer, she was afraid._

_-"No, there's not. I checked, you know that. I will never let you be here if there is a monster."- Will said and tickled her on her sides._

_-"Stop Will"- Summer said giggling. He stopped and kissed her on the forehead._

_-"I will be back tomorrow ok? Oh I almost forgot here is your present."- Will said and gave to her a necklace. It was from their mom's, it was a golden chain with a golden heart on it. -"It was mom's"-_

_-"Thank you."- Said Summer smiling but suddenly she got serious._

_-"What is it?"- Asked Will_

_-"I don't have anything for you."-_

_-"You are my present. I always asked for a little brother and you are like a boy."- Said Will making her laughed. -"Merry Christmas Summer"-_

_-"Merry Christmas Will."-_

Summer remembered her brother, he was always nice with her. After she left from her house when she was fifteen she still talked to him. However, she hasn't see him in years and she missed him, he always made her laugh, she loves her brother more than anything, he was the only truly family she has. Summer looked at her bedside and saw the two present from Sam and Dean. She opened them up and saw a key chain that said Bad-Ass, she laughed, this was from Dean. The other present was a girl magazine, it was from Sam. She laughed at their present. This two were definitely Winchesters, they always knew how to make her feel better no matter what. That's when she remembered John and the Christmas she had with him and Bobby

_-Hey don't touch the food ok?"- Said Bobby hitting a twenty four-Summer's hand._

_-"Bobby I'm hungry. What are we waiting for anyway?"- Asked Summer._

_-"We are waiting for John. He is going to be here in any minute."- Said Bobby sitting next to Summer._

_-"You two know that I don't celebrate Christmas, why are you doing this to me?"- Said Summer._

_-"Because we both think that you deserve a Christmas and you need to clear your mind off."- Said Bobby_

_-"Of what? Of Adam? I don't think so Bobby."- Said Summer. In that moment John arrived._

_-"Oh,oh Merry Christmas!"- Said John._

_-"Haha really funny. Can we eat now?"- Said Summer_

_-"Now we can."- Said Bobby. The three of them eat in silence until Bobby talked. -"So, Summer what did you ask to Santa Claus?"-_

_Summer glared at him. -"A new life, you think he will bring it to me?"- She answer him._

_-"I don't think so, it's a little hard don't you think? But he did brought you this."- Said John handing her a present._

_-"Stop ok. I don't believe in Christmas, I never did and I never will, no after everything that happened to me."- Said Summer_

_-"Just open it"- Said John_

_Summer did it so they would be happy. When she saw what was inside she wanted to cry, but she wouldn't cry, she never cry. It was a picture of her mother when she was young, she was with Mary in the picture, they were friends. -"Is this my...?"- Summer couldn't talk._

_-"Yeah, I found it the other day and I thought that you might wanna have it. She is with Mary."- Said John remembering his wife._

_-"Thank you John, Bobby...thank you for all of this, seriously..."- Said Summer._

_-"Sure kid, you deserve this and more."- Said Bobby grabbing her hand._

_Summer smiled, she actually smiled. -"Merry Christmas old men."- She said smirking._

_-"I show you old."- Said Bobby and the three of them laughed. Summer was going to have her first Christmas in all her life._

Summer smiled at the memory, she might not have a big family but she had John and Bobby, she still have Bobby and John will ever be with her. She put the two presents that Dean and Sam gave to her on her bedside and went to sleep.

* * *

Do you like? Please REVIEW! 8 more chapters and we are done with season three! :) In season four she is going to be with one of the boys! Who? You tell me... ;)


	6. Witches know things

New Chapter! Enjoy. I don't know if I'm going to update before New Year, so I'll wish all a Happy New Year! Happy 2011!

* * *

Summer and the Winchesters have just finished a hunt, it was a poltergeist. The hunt hasn't been really hard but they boys were hurt because the poltergeist had thrown them against a wall and they had hit their heads, Sam had a big gash on his arm and Dean had one in his cheek. Summer had a few bruises but nothing too important.

-"Ok, you guys sit in bed that I will go for the first aid kit"- Summer said entering in the bathroom. Truth is that she has never done this before, everytime she got hurt she fixed her wounds by herself but she has never done it to someone else. -"Alright I think I have everything I need."- Summer said to herself.

-"Summer what is taking you so long?"- Sam asked her from the bed. -"Did you find the first aid kit?"-

-"Yeah, I'm on my way."- Summer answer him. -"Guys I need to be honest with you, I have never done this before. I mean, I always fixed my wounds but never to someone else, and I'm not really gentle. Are you sure you want me doing this?"- Summer asked them, they had to know that she wasn't really good at this.

-"You can't be worse than Sammy"- Dean answered her. -"Come on, start with me."-

-"Yeah, you help Dean and I will fix my wounds myself."- Sam told her. He grabbed some things from the first aid kit and went into the bathroom.

-"See Dean, you brother is the smartest!"- Summer said to Dean who just smiled. -"Ok, remember that I warned you."- Summer started fixing Dean's wounds, the first was the one that he had on his head. Dean didn't complain very much, or he was trying really hard not to scream. -"Are you ok?"-

-"Yeah."- Dean answered, he was trying really hard not to make any noises. The thing she was putting in his wound was burning like hell. -"Are you done?"-

Summer smiled because she knew that he was trying to be brave. -"I'm sorry, I swear that I'm not doing it on purpose. We are almost done, I still have to fix the wound on your cheek."- Summer answered him.

-"Hurry."- Dean told her.

-"Ready."- She said. She put a bandage on his head so it won't bleed again. Then she sat on the bed next to him and got ready to clean his cheek. -"I promise that I will be as gentle as I can."-

-"Ok"- Dean said. Summer started cleaning his wounds and she was really focused on her task that she didn't realise that Dean was looking at her. He was gorgeous he knew that, but they have never been this close. He thought that he should probably make a move on her, she was hot as hell, but his brother and Bobby would kill him, she was haunting with him and she was his friend. friend?¨Does Dean Winchester have friends that were women? I guess Summer was the first.

-"Almost done."- Summer said. She looked into his eyes and she realised that he was staring at her. -"Something wrong?"-

-"What? No, I was just thinking"- Dean answered her.

-"On what?"- Summer asked him while she finished with his wound.

-"That maybe you and me should have sex but I don't think is a good idea because we are haunting together and if I sleep with you, you're going to want more."- Dean told her.

-"Aren't you funny?"- Summer asked him smiling. Truth is that she wouldn't mind sleeping with Dean, he had a good reputation, but if Bobby finds out he will kill her. -"Trust me, if we sleep together you are the one that will want more."- She said winking at him. She had finished with his wound and she was putting some alcohol on it and Dean cursed. -"Shh...it's ok"- She said and blew on his wound.

-"Maybe we should try you know?"- Dean told her.

-"I think I will pass Dean."- She said. Dean looked at her odd, maybe because she was saying no to him, and he was Dean freakin' Winchester. Summer just smiled at him and got up from bed. -"Sammy are you ok in there? Do you need a hand?"- She said and winked at Dean who laughed.

-"You are a pervert."- He said to her laughing.

-"Yeah I'm fine. And it's Sam."- Sam shouted from the bathroom. Summer and Dean just laughed. He got out from the bathroom. -"I'm just tired, I'm going to bed."- Sam said. That's when the three of them realised that there were two beds and no couch.

-"Ok, please tell me that you asked one more bedroom for me."- Summer asked them both but they just looked at each other. -"Great, where am I supposed to sleep now?"-

-"This was the only room available."- Sam said. -"You can sleep with one of us if it's ok with you."- Sam said shrugging.

-"I wouldn't mind sleeping with you"- Dean said smirking. Summer just smiled.

-"I think it would be best if you sleep with me, I don't know what my brother might do to you"- Sam said to Summer. She laughed and nodded.

-"I'm sorry Dean, but I'm afraid of where you hands may go while I'm sleeping."- Summer said smiling. After they changed, they got into bed. Sam and Summer were giving their backs to each other and Dean was on his back looking at the ceiling.

-"You still are in time to change your mind."- Dean said smiling. He knew that his brother moved all the time in bed.

-"I'm fine thanks. Night boys"- Summer said and closed her eyes. The three of them fell sleep quickly.

It was three in the morning and Dean could hear noises coming from the bed next to his. He thought that his brother was having a nightmare, but the noises were from a woman. He turned around and saw that Summer was sweating and tossing around in bed, causing Sam to wake up too.

-"What's wrong with her?"- Dean asked to his brother.

-"I don't know I think that she's having a nightmare."- Sam answered him. He shook Summer so she will wake up. She sat in bed gasping for air. -" Are you ok?"- Sam asked her. She looked at both brothers, they were staring at her, waiting for her answer.

-"Yeah, I'm ok. It was just a bad dream."- Summer answered.

-"About what? It seemed pretty intense."- Dean told her.

-"Clowns. I'm terrified of them."- Summer lied. She smiled at them. -"Seriously guys, I'm ok. You know, this is one of the reasons because I prefer having my own room."-

They both knew that she was lying but they decided not to push her. -"Look Sammy you found your soul mate."- Dean said. -"She's afraid of clowns."- Dean said smiling at his brother who looked annoyed. -"Everytime he sees Ronald McDonald he cries."-

Summer smiled. -"I don't understand what people see on him, he's demonic. If I ever see him I'm gonna exorcise him."- Summer said. -"Ok guys come back to sleep."- She said while she lied in bed. Both brothers did the same and went to sleep but Summer couldn't sleep in all night, that nightmare she has just had was in her head.

* * *

The next morning Summer was already looking for a case while she drank some coffee. She found out about a woman who died because she lost a lot of blood which was coming from her teeth. The husband said that she screamed for help but when he wanted to get into the bathroom, the door closed by itself, when he could opened it, he found her in the floor with no teeth in her mouth. Summer decided that she had to wake the boys so they would go talk with the husband.

-"Hey boys, wake up. Come on!"- Summer told them from the table where she was sitting.

-"What?"- Dean groaned from the bed.

-"I think I have a case, we have to go to talk with a guy whose wife has just died."- Summer said grabbing some clothes from her duffel bag.

-"What time is it?"- Sam asked her while he sat on bed.

-"7 in the morning."- Summer said and got into the bathroom.

-"What is she doing up?"- Dean asked with his eyes still closed.

-"She didn't sleep at all last night after her nightmare."- Sam said and got out of bed.

-"That's not good."- Dean said without opening his eyes. -"You go with her ok? I will stay here and do some research."- He said.

Sam smiled at his brother, he wasn't a morning person. -"Hey Summer, I think it's just going to be you and me."- Sam told her.

Summer got out from the bathroom wearing a black skirt that reached her waist and a white shirt which was inside of the skirt. -"Why?"- She asked.

-"Wow, why did you dress like that?"- Sam asked her.

-"Because we are from the CDC"- Summer told him. -"Come on Sammy, go change."- She said. Then she looked at Dean who was sleeping really peaceful. -"Why isn't your brother coming?"-

-"He said he would research"- Sam answered him from the bathroom. Five minutes after he got out wearing a suit. -"I'm ready, let's go"- He said and grabbed the car's keys. -"Dean, I'm taking the Impala."- He warned his brother but Dean never answer.

They arrived at the house and while Sam was interviewing the man, Summer got into the bathroom and started looking everywhere to see if she could find something.

-"But The CDC is diseases control right? What you think is some kind of virus or something?"- Mr. Dutton asked Sam.

-"We are not sure of anything yet. did Janet have some enemy?"- Sam asked.

-"I'm sorry?"- said.

-"Anyone who may have some reason to hurt her."- Sam said.

-"What...what are you saying? That someone poisoned her?"- said standing up from the bed.

-"We have to check everything"- Sam said.

Meanwhile Summer was in the bathroom looking under the sink and she found a hex bag. -"Oh no..."- She said to herself. She got out of the bathroom and looked at Sam who was talking with .

-"There's no one who could have want..."- Mr. Dutton said and stopped mid-sentence. He was thinking about something.

-"?"- Sam asked.

-"Everyone loved Janet."- Mr. Dutton answered. Sam looked at Summer who made a just looked at him and nodded.

-"Ok, thank you very much I think we have everything we need. We are leaving now.

They left the house and as they were walking down the stairs Sam turned to Summer. -"Did that guy seem a little evasive for you?"- Sam asked her.

-"I don't know, I was under the sink, pulling this out."- Summer answered him. -"Hex bag."-

-"Oh no."- Sam said opening the bag.

-"Yeah, I know gross. Bird bones, rabbit's teeth, this fabric was probably cut from something Janet's own."- Summer told him.

-"So it's a witch, and old world black magic."- Sam said getting into the car.

-"Yeah I know."- Summer said getting into the passenger seat. She turned to Sam. -"I hate witches. They are gross and unsanitary"- Summer said cringing.

Sam smiled. -"We have to look for someone who wanted to hurt Janet Dutton."- Sam said. He started the car and took off.

* * *

They went to the motel and they found Dean sitting in a chair.

-"I have nothing."- He said sighing.

-"It's a witch."- Summer told him as she went to her duffel bag. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. -"We think that the husband knows something."-

-"A witch? I hate witches!"- Dean said.

-"Yeah me too"- Summer said and she got into the bathroom.

The Winchesters and Summer were in the Imapala watching who was in his car eating. Suddenly he got out coughing and grabbing his chest. Summer got out from the car and went running to him.

-"You guys take the car."- Summer told them. She grabbed and helped him to stand up while Dean took the backseat and Sam the frontseat. He found the hex bag under the steering wheel.

-"I got it."- He said and burned it.

-"Are you ok?"- Summer asked to .

-"What the hell is happening to me?"- He asker her.

-"Someone murdered your wife and now they are trying to kill you, that's what happens."- Summer told him.

-"What? That's impossible. There's no way..."- He answered her.

-"Paul if we haven't been following you, you will be dead now."- Summer interrupted him. -"Who wants you dead?"- Summer asked him and didn't know what to say. -"Think"-

-"There is a woman, an affair, a mistake. She was crazy, she was blackmailing me. I finish with her a week ago."- answered Summer.

-"What's her name?"- Sam asked him.

-"What could she have to do with...?"- Mr. Dutton asked them.

-"Paul, what's her name?"- Summer asked him.

After Paul gave them her name, they boys and Summer decided to go to this woman's house so they could stopped her. When they arrived they found her death on the table, she had cut her wrists. They looked around and found her book with all the spells and a rabbit hanging from the ceiling.

-"I don't understand why she kill herlself"- Summer asked.

-"Well, she got Janet Dutton, she thought she has finished Paul, probably she thought that she had got what she wanted."- Sam answered her.

-"Maybe."- Summer said looking under the table while Dean looked at the rabbit. She found another hex bag. -"but then, there is this."- She said throwing the hex bag to Dean.

-"Another hex bag, come on!"- Dean said. -"It seems that we have a little witch on witch violence."- He said while he grabbed his phone and call someone.

-"I think so.".- Summer said looking around. She hates witches.

-"Hello, I wanna report a dead body in 309 of Mayfair Circle. My name? Yeah sure. My name is..."- Dean said and closed his phone. -"Why are these witches attacking each other?"-

-"I don't know, but I think we have a group of witches in our hands."- Sam said.

* * *

Next day Sam and Dean decided to go see around the neighborhood. They found a woman fixing the garden.

-"You must have ability to gardening."- Sam said to her.

-"Excuse me?"- She answered him.

-"Getting these herbs to grown in a season like this. Very impressive. I'm sorry I should have introduced myself first I'm detective Bachman this is detective Turner. We are investigating about Amanda Burns' death going around the neighborhood and talking to her neighboors, stuff like that."- Sam told her.

-"But she killed herself right?"- Elizabeth asked them.

-"Maybe, maybe. We heard that you were friend of her right?"- Dean said.

-"Yeah I guess so."- Elizabeth answered them.

-"Do you have any idea about her practices?"- Dean asked her.

-"I'm sorry, what kind of...what kind of practices?"- Elizabeth asked them.

-"You see, her house was full with satanic paraphernalia"- Sam told her.

-"The regular Black Sabbath's fans."- Dean said.

-"No, but she was a episcopalian"- Elizabeth said.

-"Well, then we are pretty sure that she was using the wrong bible."- Dean said.

-"Elizabeth."- A woman said from behing. -"You're alright?"-

-"I'm fine, I'm fine Renee, these are detectives. They said that Amanda...that she was practicing..."- Elizabeth said.

-"I'm sorry detectives. You can tell that Elizabeth is a little upset."- Renee said.

-"Of course, Miss..."- Dean said.

-"Mrs. Renee Van Allen. Would you like me to spell it for you?"- She said to them.

-"We're ok. Thanks"- Dean said.

-"This Amanda business has been hard for Liz. For all of us."- Renee said.

-"Yeah I mean, you think you know a person."- The other woman that was with Renee said.

-"Yeah, I guess we all have secrets. Right?"- Dean said.

-"Well thanks, we'll be in touch."- Sam said starting to walk.

-"Have a nice day."- Dean said.

The three were in the car talking about the case and about what they had found out.

-"Well I think that this Elizabeth chick has something to do with this. Did you see that victorian garden? "- Dean asked Sam. Summer was listening from the backseat.

-"Well she definitely has had luck lately. You know, the little things that black magic always help with."- Summer said from the backseat. She had researched as soon as the guys told them that she seemed a suspect.

-"Yeah and I don't think she is alone neither, Van Allen has won almost every Art Competition she has participated in the last three months."- Sam said reading the file Summer has printed.

-"Uh, I think we found with the witches' group less a member."- Dean said. -"But they stopped Amanda, I mean should we thank them?"-

-"They are practicing black magic Dean, we have to stop them."- Sam said.

-"Stop, like stop?"- Dean asked his brother who just looked at him. -"They are humans Sam."-

-"They are murderers Dean."- Sam answered him.

-"Burn witch, burn"- Dean said.

Summer was in the backseat listening to the brothers when she saw someone on the road. -"Who is that?"- She said. Suddenly the Impala stopped and the lights started flickering.

-"What the hell?"- Dean asked. The three hunters went down of the car.

-"Ruby."- Sam and Summer said at the same time. -"Wait, do you know her?"- Sam asked Summer who was behind him.,

-"Unfortunately I had the placer."- She said glaring at the demon.

-"Sam listening to me, there is no time. You have to leave town."- Ruby said to Sam ignoring Summer.

-"What are you talking about?"- Sam asked Ruby.

-"So this is Ruby uh?"-. Dean said pointing the Colt at her head. -"Never had the placer. I was hoping you will show up again."-

-"Point that thing somewhere else."- Ruby said to Dean who just laughed and pay no attention to her. -"Sam please, leave. Get in the car and don't look back"-

-"Why? I don't understand."- Sam said.

-"Hey bitch, we can take care of a few witches, thank you very much."- Dean said.

-"I'm not talking about witches you jackass, witches are whores. I'm talking about who they serve"- Ruby answered to Dean.

-"Demons. They get their power from demons."- Sam said.

-"Yes. And there is one here now. Sam, he knows you are in town and is coming after you and is way more that you can handle."- Ruby warned Sam.

-"Sam don't listen ok? Every single word that comes out of her mouth is a lie, trust me."- Summer said.

-"Sam seems to believe me, and he's not the only one right Summer?"- Ruby said.

-"You know what Dean? Shoot her, right here, right now."- Summer said getting angry.

-"Dean don't..."- Sam said to his brother.

-"What? Don't tell me your still jelaous Summer."- Ruby said.

Summer got close to Dean and took the gun away from him. -"Shut up, because different from him, I am going to shoot."- Summer warned her.

-"That's the only thing you seem to know right? Shot people."- Ruby said. Both brothers were looking at both girls not knowing what to do.

-"Shut up."-

-"Why? You know is the truth, his blood is in your hands..."-

-"Shut up"- Summer was furious.

-"...everything is your fault."- Ruby finished.

-"I said shut up"- Summer yelled and pulled the trigger but Sam moved the gun in time, making the shot to be in the air. Summer pushed Sam out of her way. -"What the hell is your problem? You trust in demons now?"- Summer yelled at him and got into the car without another word.

* * *

When they arrived to the motel Sam and Dean went to their room but Summer took off in the opposite direction.

-"Summer wait!"- Dean yelled.

-"I wanna be alone."- Summer said without stoping.

The brother got into the room. -"What were you thinking?"- Dean asked his brother.

-"What was I thinking?"- Sam asked.

-"She is a demon Sam, you should have let Summer shot her. They want us death, we wanted them death."- Dean yelled at his brother.

-"That's funny because I remember a demon chick in Ohio, Casey? You didn't want her death."- Sam said.

-"Well she wasn't messing with my head."-

-"No one is messing with my head. Look I know it's dangerous, she is dangerous but like it or not we can use her."- Sam said.

-"No, we kill her before she kills us."-

-"Kill her with what? with the gun she fixed for us?"-

-"Whatever works."-

-"Dean if she wants us dead all she has to do is stop saving us."-

-"Are you feeling ok?"-

-"Why do you always ask me that?"-

-"First, because you are taking advices from a demon. And by the way you seem less and less worried about people and it used to eat you inside you know?"-

-"And what good did I get from that?"-

-"Nothing, but is just like you are you know? We are supposed to be in the freaking car arguing about this stuff"- Dean told his brother and sat on the bed next to his.

-"Wait, so your mad because I'm starting to agree with you?"- Sam asked him.

-"No, I'm not mad. I'm worried. I'm worried Sam because you are not acting like yourself."-

-"Yeah, you're right I'm not. I don't have a choice ok? Look Dean you're leaving and I have to stay here in this crap of world alone. So the way I see it is that If I'm gonna make, If I'm gonna fight this war I have to change."-

-"Change into what?"-

-"Into you. I gotta be more like you."- Sam said.

Meanwhile Summer was walking back to the room, she has finally calm herself, but she was going to kill Ruby in the first chance she had. While she was walking she started feeling a pain in her stomach, it was getting stronger by the minute. -"What the hell?"- She grabbed her stomach and started coughing blood. She couldn't walk but she had to reach the room and warn the boys. When she reached the door, she opened it and both brothers looked at her. -"I think something is wrong."- She said before falling to her knees. Dean went to her and she started coughing more blood. -"What's happening to me?"-

-"It has to be the witches."- Dean said grabbing her arm. -"Sam check the room."-

Sam looked everywhere but he couldn't find the hex bag. -"I can't find it."- Sam said and looked at Summer who was lying in the floor. He grabbed the Colt and the car's key. -"Dean stay with her, I'm gonna find those witches."-

-"Sam, don't..."- Summer said but she couldn't stop coughing.

-"Summer? Come on!"- Dean said to her. After five minutes that Sam has left the room Ruby showed up. -"What are you doing bitch?"- Dean asked her but she moved her hand making fly against the wall. She went to Summer, picked her from the floor and throwed her on the bed.

-"What are you doing bitch?"- Summer asked her but Ruby throwed some liquid in her mouth.

-"Let her go!"- Dean screamed but he saw that Ruby wasn't hurting Summer.

-"Stop calling me bitch"- Ruby said to Summer and Dean.

Summer sat on the bed with Dean's help. -"What did you do to me?"-

-"Next time you point me with a gun I'm not just gonna dissapear ok?"- Ruby said to Summer.

-"You save...you save my life?"- Summer asked her. -"What was that thing? It tasted like ass."-

-"It's call witchcraft"- Ruby said leaving the room.

-"It's call witchcraft"- Summer said mimicking Ruby.

-"You're ok?"- Dean asked her.

-"Yeah, we have to find Sam."-

-"Woah, you're not going anywhere, I'm going to find Sam. You are going to stay here."- Dean told her grabbing some guns.

-"What? You are going to get yourself killed."-

-"Summer we could handle ourselves before you, thanks."-

-"Dean, come on..."-

-"I said no, ok? Stay here."- Dean said and left the room.

-"Yeah right."- Summer said.

* * *

Sam was being pinned to a wall and Tammi, who was a demon was standing in front of him. The demon had killed Renee and Elizabeth was standing next to the chimney.

-"Sammy Winchester, here in town. You know, my friends and I've been looking for you."- The demon said.

-"Why? Oh right, because I'm supposed to lead a demon army."-

-"Not at all. You are not our Messiah. We don't believe in you. But, there is a new lider raising in the west. A real lider, the one who is going to tear this world apart. The thing is that this lider doesn't like you very much, he doesn't like the competition"- The demon said and started pushing Sam against the wall. -"Nothing personal."- She said as she keep pushing Sam into the wall. Suddenly, Dean arrived and she pushed him against the wall. -"Two for one. Lovely."-

-"Wait, please. I just...I came to talk"- Ruby said, showing her hands.

-"You made it out of the gate. Amazing."- The demon answered her.

-"Hell gates don't open up every day."- Ruby answered her.

-"What do you want Ruby?"- She asked her.

-"I've been lost without you. Take me back. That's why I lead the Winchesters here."- Ruby said looking at both brothers. Dean looked at Sam and mouthed "I told you so". -"They are for you, as a gift."-

-"Really?"- The demon asked her.

-"Let me serve you again. I've wanted it. I've wanted you for so long."- Ruby said and Dean made a face because he didn't understand anything.

-"You were one of my best."- The demon said as Ruby got closer to her. Suddenly Ruby tried to stab her but the demon grabbed the knife at time. -"But then again you always were a lying whore."- She threw the knife across the room and she and Ruby started fighting.

At first Ruby was kicking the demon's ass but then the demon started punching Ruby and he sent her flying across the room. Then he grabbed her, threw her over a furniture and grabbed a iron rod. -"You are really telling me that you are working with Abbott and Costello?"- She asked. Ruby tried to sit but the demon punched her with the iron rod. -"Come on! Get up"- She told her, but Ruby didn't move. -"I said get up."- The demon left the iron rod in the floor and kneeled next to Ruby grabbing her from her jacket. -"We've been here before. Haven't we?"- The demon said looking ay Ruby, then she looked at the brother. -"She didn't tell you? Pretty mortifying I guess. She was mine, I turned her a long, long time ago. Ruby here was a witch, of course that was when she was human"- The demon said and threw Ruby against the floor. -"Didn't you want your friends to know? That all those centuries back you sold your soul to me. Embarrassing, I guess. But don't worry love, there are not secrets in the place you are heading remember?"- The demon started exorcising Ruby when someone appeared in the room.

-"Hey"- Summer said and the demon turned to her. -"There is a third player in town"- Summer said smiling.

The demon looked at her. -"Summer Sullivan in the flesh. I have heard something about you hunting again, I mean you beat the 7 Deadly Sins without no help and weapons, you are good aren't you? It's a shame that I have to kill you."- The demon said before moving her hand trying to make Summer fly across the room, but it didn't work.

Summer was in the door so the boys didn't see that the demon's power didn't work with her. -"I guess you will have to try again. Lower demon uh? Yeah, only the big ones can do that to me."- Summer said walking and getting into the room so everyone could see her. She turned to the wall and looked at Dean and Sam. -"How was that you didn't need my help?"- She asked to Dean who glared at her.

-"So, it's true. You're the one."- The demon said looking at Summer.

-"I'm sorry? The one for what?"- Summer asked.

-"You are the chosen. I can't believe it, I mean I never did, but now I saw it with my own eyes."- The demon said smiling.

-"The chosen for what? I thought that Sam was the chosen, I mean that's why everyone wants to kill him right?"-

-"Sam might be the leader of a demon army, but you...you are way more important in this war."- The demon smiled like if he had found something out.

-"Important for what? I don't know what are you talking about, and I don't know if you are just distracting me, but I'm still sending you to hell."- Summer said crossing her arms across her chest. She looked at the floor and saw Ruby there.

-"You are my lord's chosen. When the time is right, you are going to be the one that will him to destroy this planet and everyone who cross in his way. His right hand. "- The demon finally said.

Summer didn't understand anything, she didn't want to believe it, but after all she was one of yellow eyes' kids. Summer stood there without know what to do.

-"You know is true don't you? I wish I wouldn't have to do this, but I can't go to hell again. Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you too much."- The demon said and punched Summer, who was lost in thoughts in her face, making her fall to floor.

Summer stood up fast, realising that she had to save the brothers. She punched the demon in the face and kicked her making her fly to the wall and fell to the floor. -"I don't know if I'm the chosen or not but I will send you ass to hell right now."- Summer said and kicked the demon who was on the floor over and over. Then she turned around to grabbed Ruby's knife but the demon pushed Summer to the floor, and straddled her waist. The demon grabbed Ruby's knife and was going to stab Summer, but Summer grab her hands at time and tried to push the knife away. Finally, Summer pushed the knife away, making it fly to Dean's feet. She grabbed the demon's face to break her neck when the demon's skin started to burn in every place Summer touched her. Summer didn't understand what was happening so she pushed the demon away, and stayed on the floor seeing the demon and hearing her cries of pain. Dean and Sam were released and started walking slowly to where the demon and Summer were, Dean had the knife in his hand, he looked at Summer, who didn't move her eyes from the demon, before stabbing the demon in the floor several times, killing her.

-"Are you ok?"- Dean asked Summer who hasn't moved.

-"How did I...I mean I...I couldn't have..."- Summer couldn't talked, she understand nothing. Dean grabbed her arm and helped her to stand up. -"The girl, we have to take her to the car."- Summer said.

-"It's ok, I got her. Come on Elizabeth."- Sam said. Elizabeth went running next to Sam and remained far from Ruby. The three hunters looked at Ruby.

-"Go. I clean up this mess."- Ruby said. Everyone started walking toward the door when Sam stopped at looked at Ruby. -"Go!"- Ruby said and her eyes turned black.

* * *

The ride back to the motel was quiet. The boys have left Elizabeth at her house and now they were going to the motel. Dean kept looking at Summer through the rearview mirror but she was looking at the window. When they arrived at the motel, Summer went down of the car and went straight to the bathroom and locked the door. Sam sat on the bed and Dean remained stand.

-"I'm going to buy something to eat."- Dean said and left the room.

Dean was walking around the motel room when the lights started flickering, he saw in front of him and he found Ruby.

-"So devil might care after all, that's what am I suppossed to believe?"- Dean said to her.

-"I don't believe in the devil. "- Ruby answered him.

-"Wild night."- Dean told her. -"So let me get this straight, you were human once, died, went to hell and became a..."-

-"Yeah."- Ruby answered him.

-"How long ago?"- Dean asked her.

-"Back when the plague was big."-

-"So all of them? Every damn demon...they were all human once?"-

-"Everyone I've ever met."-

-"Well they sure don't act like that."-

-"Most of them have forgotten what It means, they forgot what they were. That's what happens when you go to hell Dean, that's what hell is, forgetting what you are."- Ruby told him.

-"Philosophy's lessons from a demon. I pass, thanks."- Dean said.

-"It's not philosophy, it's not a metaphor. There's a real fire in the pit, agonies you can't even imagine"

-"No, I saw Hellraiser. I get the picture."- Dean told her, not wanting to believe her.

-"Actually, they got that pretty close, except for all the costume of leather."- Ruby told him, but Dean stayed quiet. -"The answer is yes by the way."- Ruby told him.

-"Sorry?"- Dean said

-"Yes, same thing will happen to you. It might take centuries, but sooner or later hell will burn away your humanity. Every soul destined to hell, everyone turns into something else. Turns into us, so yeah, you can count on it."- Ruby said to Dean who stood there thinking.

-"There's no way of saving me from the pit right?"-

-"No."-

-"Why did you tell Sam that you could?"- Dean asked her getting closer to her.

-"So he will talk to me, you Winchesters can be pretty stubborn and I needed something that could him pass the..."-

-"The demon thing? It's really hard to let it pass."- Dean interrupted her.

Ruby smiled. -"Look at you, trying to be stoic. My God, is heartbreaking."-

-"Why are you telling me all of this?"-

-"I need your help"-

-"Help with what?"-

-"With Sam. The way you killed that demon tonight was pretty tough. Sam is almost there but not quite yet. I need you to get him ready for a life without you. To fight this war on his own."-

-"Ruby"- Dean called her. -"Were the things the demon said about Summer truth?"-

-"I don't know, but I can tell you that she is special, important. Every demon that went behind her, they weren't low level demon, I don't know why though."- She answered him.

-"Ruby, why do you want us to win?"- Dean asked her, he wanted to know more about Summer but he couldn't get answers.

-"Isn't it obvious? I'm not like them, I don't know why, I wish I was but I'm not. I remember what is like."-

-"What was like?"- Dean asked her.

-"Being human."- She said

Dean looked at his feet but when he looked up she was gone, leaving him alone in the parking lot.

* * *

Summer was sitting in the bathroom floor thinking about what has just happened when someone appeared next to her. She turned around and found him. -"What are you doing here? Sam and Dean can see you and I thought that was forbidden"- Summer said without moving.

-"I came here because I could feel that you need me."- He said and sat next to her. -"Summer you didn't hurt that demon, I did."- He said and Summer looked at him with wide eyes. -"I was trying to help you."-

-"What? How could you...I mean I thought that you couldn't show in front of people, that I was the only one who can see you."-

-"No one saw me. I know how to handle myself."- He told her. He started stroking her hair. -"I know you are worried about what the demon told you, but it's not the time. You are not supposed to know anything about your future yet, that's why I was sent to kill her."- He told her.

-"I don't understand anything. I don't know what to do anymore."- Summer said, she was lost. Did the demon say the truth?

-"I'm sorry, but I can't help you anymore."- He said, he stood up and looked at the door. -"I have to go Summer, but I'll be back."- He said and disappeared.

Summer stayed in the floor, she knew that he was hiding something but she didn't know what. She was scared that her dad was right, that she was a monster, and that everything that had happened was her fault.

* * *

What do you think? So far everyone told me that she should be with Dean but you still have time. **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. More questions than answers

**NEW CHAPTER**! I love all the new reviews I don't care if it was just one. Enjoy this new chapter...

WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE.

* * *

Summer was on her bed thinking about what the demon told her, was it truth? She didn't know what to believe, but she knew that she had to come clean with the Winchesters sooner or later and she didn't know if she was ready. Suddenly the room door opened and both brother walked in with 2 bags of food.

-"Hey! We brought food."- Sam said to Summer who didn't even moved. -"Hey! Are you with us?"-

-"Uh?"- Summer asked, finally realising that she wasn't alone.

-"What's wrong with you?"- Dean asked her.

-"Nothing."- Summer snapped at him.

-"Woh, that time of the month uh?"- Dean asked her. Summer glared at him.

-"It's not that moron."- Summer said sighing. -"I think we need to talk, because all of this is bothering me and I need to let it out...besides, I have to be honest with you."- Summer said looking at Dean and Sam who didn't understand anything.

-"What are you talking about?"- Sam asked her, sitting in the bed next to her's.

-"About what that demon said, you know about me being special and all that."- Summer said to the boys.

-"You know something?"- Dean asked her, maybe she knew what the demon was talking about.

-"I wish. I don't have a freaking clue, I mean I know that I was one of yellow eyes' kids but that's all, he never came to me and told me that I was damn special, I mean I know that I'm special..."- Summer said smirking and the guys glared at her. -"Ok, I'm being serious."-

-"Wait, you've just said that you are one of yellow eyes' kids right?"- Sam asked and Summer nodded with her head. -"That's not possible because I know every single kid whose mother has been killed by yellow eyes and you are not one of them."-

-"Sam I think I know what killed my mom."- Summer said but Sam frowned, apparently he didn't believe her. Summer sighed. -"I was six months, the demon pinned her to the ceiling, there was a fire, and my mom...she died in the fire."- Summer said looking down, this wasn't easy. -"It was yellow eyes, trust me!"-

-"This doesn't make sense."- Sam said shaking his head and standing.

-"What do you mean?"- Summer asked him

-"Yellow eyes made some kind of contest with all the kids whose mother he had killed, and just one of us had to get out of there alive. Summer you wasn't there and I think you know it."- Sam said looking at her.

-"But...I don't get it. This is too weird, why didn't he took me there?"- Summer said thinking. -"Great, more questions and no answers."-

-"Tell me about it."- Dean answered her.

-"So you Sam were the one who got out of there alive uh? Congratulations, I guess."- Summer said looking at Sam who looked at his brother. -"What? What did I miss?"-

-"Nothing."- Dean quickly answered.

-"Actually..."- Sam started, but Dean cut him off.

-"I said nothing Sam."-

-"Yeah well she has right to know."- Sam said to his brother and then he turned to Summer.

-"Know what?"- Summer asked. She didn't understand anything.

-"I was killed."- Sam said simply.

-"What? Right, and I'm talking to a ghost."- Summer said smiling. -"Come on Sam, be serious."-

-"I was killed and the guy that killed me was the one that opened the hell gates."- Sam said looking at Summer who listened to him with wide eyes. -"He did it with the Colt. However, we killed him and also yellow eyes, don't worry."-

-"Oh yeah right, that's why I'm worried."- Summer said rolling her eyes. -"If you were dead, how is that you are here? I mean, you seem pretty alive to me."-

At first Sam didn't answer and looked at his brother. -"I think Dean should answer that."-

Summer didn't understand anything, she was lost but she looked at Dean waiting for his answer. He rolled his eyes and sighed. -"It's not such a big deal, my brother was dead so I did the only thing I could."- Dean paused and looked at her. -"I made a deal."-

Suddenly Summer stood up looking at him with wide eyes -"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? You're kidding right?"- She asked him, but Dean just looked at her. -"Oh that's awesome. How long did they give you?"-

-"One year"- Dean answered her.

-"One year? ONE YEAR?"- She yelled at him.

-"Summer calm down"- Sam told her. -"We are gonna find a way."-

-"That's not what it bothers me."- She answered to Sam and then turned to Dean. -"You do know that you dad gave his life for you right? And you do what? Oh yeah, you go and make a freaking deal with a crossroad demon, I mean, do you even have a brain?"- Summer yelled at Dean, she was furious, John had died for him and he didn't care, now his father had died for nothing.

-"Hey, my brother was dead what was I supposed to do?"- Dean said to her getting angry, she was no one to talk to him like that, and get his dad into this.

-"I don't know, maybe burying him and deal with his freaking death like normal people."- Summer said to him. -"You know what? I should kill you now, you have no respect for you dad..."-

-"Don't get my dad into this, you are nobody ok? He wasn't your dad!"- Dean interrupted her, yelling.

-"Well, I was the one that was with him, and I'm sure that if he was my dad I wouldn't have done that, I wouldn't have let him die for nothing."- Summer yelled at Dean.

-"OK, ENOUGH!"- Sam said getting in the middle of them. He was afraid of what they might do next.

Summer was going to said something when her phone rang. -"What now?"- She said opening her phone, but no before glaring at Dean one last time. -"Yes!"- She growled in the phone. -"Yeah, I'm Mrs. Snyderson "- Summer said, she didn't know who was that woman. Dean and Sam were looking at her and they didn't understand nothing. Summer was listening to what the other person said when her face went pale. -"What?"- She asked, not believing what she was hearing. Dean and Sam looked at each other. Summer looked at them before asking. -"Where? Ok, thank you for call me."- She hung up the phone. She looked like she was going to faint.

-"Summer are you alright?"- Sam asked her.

-"Who was that?"- Dean asked her crossing his arms on his chest, he wanted to know but he didn't want to show her that he cared about her.

-"We have to go NOW!"- Summer said grabbing her duffel bag and the clothes that were in the bed. Before the brothers could ask her anything more she turned around and looked them both. -"It's Bobby"- She didn't need to said anymore, Sam and Dean grabbed their things and went to the car with Summer.

* * *

The three of them were in the hospital looking at Bobby on the bed.

-"So what's the diagnosis?"- Summer asked the doctor, she couldn't take her eyes off Bobby.

-"We tested everything we think could have caused this. He seems perfectly healthy"- The doctor told them.

-"Except he is comatose"- Summer said glaring at the doctor.

-"Mrs. Snyderson, you are his emergency contact. Anything we should know? Any illness?"-

-"No, he never gets sick. He's perfectly healthy"- Summer answered him looking at Bobby with worried eyes. The brothers saw this and realised that her relationship with Bobby was much deeper than she said.

-"Doctor is there anything you can do?"- Sam asked the doctor.

-"Look, I'm sorry but we don't know what it's causing it, so we don't know how to treat it."- The doctor answered them. -"He just went to sleep and never woke up"-

-"What kind of crap is that?"- Summer asked looking at the doctor. -"You are a doctor right? You have to know what to do..."-

-"Mrs, I'm sorry..."-

-"No, don't say `I'm sorry´ like if he's already death. You have to fix him"- Summer yelled at the doctor starting to get closer to him. Sam grabbed her so she won't do anything stupid, she shook Sam's arms away and left the room.

-"I'm sorry, but it's the truth."- The doctor said and Sam and Dean just nodded.

They left the room and didn't find Summer there, they tried to call her but she didn't pick up her phone. -"We should go to Bobby's motel room"- Sam said. Dean nodded and they went to where Bobby has been found unconscious. Where they arrived they saw Summer looking around.

-"I can't find anything."- She said looking under the bed.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, they know how she was feeling they were feeling the same way. -"It's ok, we are three we are going to find something"-

Summer got up from the floor and went to the closet, she opened the door and turned the light on. She saw something on the wall and put the shirts that were hanging away. There she saw Bobby's research, she smiled at this. -"Good old Bobby, always covering his tracks."- She said to herself. -"Guys I found something."-

The boys went to the closet and saw Bobby's research. -"You think he made this to tell us something?"- Sam asked Summer and Dean.

-"This means nothing to me."- Dean answer and Summer nodded.

-"Here, obituary. Dr. Walter Gregg, 64, university's neurologist."- Summer said reading.

-"How he died?"- Dean asked her.

-"Actually they don't know. Uh, they said that he went to sleep and never woke up."- Summer answered him. -"Just like Bobby."-

-"Ok, let just said that Bobby was hunting what killed this doctor and..."- Sam said.

-"It started hunting him."- Dean finished.

-"Yeah."- Summer said.

-"Alright you Sam stay here and see if you can find out something of this."- Dean said.

-"What are you gonna do?"- Sam asked his brother.

-"Me and Summer are going to investigate about the doctor"- Dean said looking at her.

* * *

First, Dean and Summer went to talk with the Doctor's assitant and found out that Bobby talked with her when she said that she had already talked with the other detective "a very nice older man with bear". They threatened her that if she didn't cooperate it could go to her permanent record, so she handed them the doctor's research. Then they went to talk with one of the doctor's student, and while they drank a beer he told them that the doctor had helped him to dream again, because after an accident he had have he couldn't dream anymore. After that, Dean and Summer went to the hospital to check on Bobby. Dean was siting next to his bed and Summer was standing against the wall.

-"You think he will wake up?"- Summer asked more to herself than Dean.

-"I'm sure he will."- Dean said smiling at her. She regreted everything she had told him before but she couldn't say that she was sorry, because truth is that she didn't know if she was. John did died for nothing, and she couldn't forgive him that.

-"I need some air"- Summer said and went out of the room. When she left the room she crushed into Sam. -"Oh, hey Sam. Dean is inside."- She said and took off. Sam looked her walked away but said nothing. Summer walked a few more minutes and then she got into a room. She sighed and decided that this was the moment to call him. -"Hey! Are you there? I need you now."- She said. She felt a strong wind behind her and she knew that he had heard her. She smiled and turned around.

-"What is your problem?"- He asked her, checking if she was hurt.

-"I need you to help Bobby"- She said. -"He is comatose and I need you to wake him up"-

-"I'm afraid I can't do that."- He answered her.

-"What? Why not?"-

-"Because I'm suppossed to help you, not him."-

-"But he is extremely important for me, I need him safe."- Summer said, she couldn't believe that he didn't want to help Bobby.

-"I'm sorry Summer."-

-"You know what, you're useless, everytime I need your help or I need some answers you can't give them to me, go to hell, I don't need you."- She said and left the room. She was going to find another way but she was going to help Bobby. When she got out of the room she saw Sam and Dean. -"Hey guys!"- She said and they turned around.

-"What were you doing there?"- Dean asked her.

-"Nothing. So what did you find out Sam?"-

-"That plant that we find out at Bobby's room is used to get into people heads and into their dreams. To sum up, if you take enough of that freaking plant and you practice a lot you can become a Freddy Krueger, and even kill people in their dreams."- Dean answered to her.

-"So you are telling me that someone can kill Bobby in his dreams?"- She said, scared for Bobby. Sam and Dean nodded. They started walking without saying another word. -"How we find this killer?"- Summer asked, getting into bussiness again.

-"It could be anyone who knew the doctor and had access to his dream's roots."- Dean answered her.

-"Maybe one of his test objects, or something?"- Sam suggested.

-"Maybe. But we don't know how many they were, or who they are."- Dean said. Summer let out a short laugh. -"What?"- Dean asked her.

-"In any other case we would have called Bobby and ask him for help"- She said smiling. Dean stopped and grabbed her arm making her stop and also Sam.

-"You're right. Let's go talk to him."- Dean said.

-"Sure, but I don't think you would get many answers Dean."- Summer said, not understanding his idea.

-"No if we drink some dream's roots"- Dean said to them.

-"Are you serious? You wanna dream walking inside of Bobby's head"- Sam asked him.

-"Yeah, actually is not a bad idea, maybe we can help"- Summer said.

-"We have no idea what's going on in there"- Sam said to both of them now.

-"Dude, it's Bobby, how bad could it be?."- Dean answered him.

-"Yeah, you're right."- Sam said. -"One problem, we don't have any african dream's root, at least you know someone who can score some..."- Sam said.

-"Crap"- Dean answered.

-"What?"- Sam asked him.

-"Bella"- Dean said.

-"Bella?"- Summer said and quickly she realised. -"Crap"-

-"You are actually suggesting we ask her for a favour?"- Sam asked.

-"I feel dirty just thinking about it, but yeah."- Dean said. The three of them sighed and went to their room.

* * *

Dean had talked with Bella and she said no, so he decided to go to buy a beer to calm himself. Summer stayed in the room reading the doctor's investigation while Sam was taking a nap. Suddenly she started to heard some noises coming from Sam, she smirk and woke him up.

-"Sam! Sam, wake up!"- She shouted at him, when Sam sat up straight she smiled. -"Dude, you were out and making some serious really happy noises, who were you dream it about?"- She asked him.

-"What? No one, nothing."- Sam quickly answered her.

-"Come on, I know that I'm a girl but you can tell me. Angeline Jolie maybe?"- She asked him.

-"What? No."- Sam answered her.

-"Brad Pitt?"- Summer asked with a shocked face, maybe Sammy has gone gay.

-"NO!No, look it doesn't matter."- He said.

-"Whatever"- Summer said. -"So, we call mega bitch Bella."-

-"Bella? Yeah? And...what did she...you know...say? She gonna help us?"- Sam asked her.

-"Shockingly no. So we are back to square one. I'm trying to understand what this doctor wrote but damn he has some bad handwriting."- Summer told him. -"Are you gonna help me?"- She asked him.

Sam looked to his crotch and knew he had to wait. -"Yeah, yeah, give me a second."-

Summer smiled. -"You mean when the boner is gone?"- She said smirking. -"Sure Sammy, I'll wait, let me know if you need a hand."-

Before Sam could say something Dean got into the room. -"Look what I found!"- Dean said and Bella got into the room behind him.

-"What are you doing here?"- Summer said not to happy to see her.

-"You and Dean called me remember?"-

-"Yeah and I remember you telling us no"-

-"Well I'm full of surprises."- She said.

-"Hey Bella, What's going on?"- Sam said to her. Summer just looked at him.

-"I bring you the african dream's root. Nasty stuff, and not easy to get"- Bella said handing it to Dean

-"Why the sudden change of heart?"- Summer asked her.

-"What? Can I do you a favour every now and then?"- Bella said taking her coat off.

-"No, you can. Now come on, I want to know how much this is gonna cost?"- Summer said.

-"You said that this was for Bobby Singer right?"- Bella asked and Summer nodded. -"Well I'm doing it for him, not you"-

-"Bobby? Why?"- Summer asked her. Dean was standing behind her with his arms crossed waiting for Bella to answer.

-"He save my life once, in Flagstaff."- Bella said but Dean and Summer looked at her to keep on talking. -"I screwed up and he save me ok? You're satisfied?"-

-"Maybe."- Dean answered her.

-"So when are we going in this little magic misterious tour?"- Bella asked excited.

-"Yeah right, you're not coming."- Summer said.

-"I don't trust you enough to let you get into my car, much less in Bobby's head."- Dean said, putting the root in the safe next to the Colt. -"No offense."-

-"Non take it."- Bella answered him. -"It's 2 AM where am I supposed to go?"-

-"Get a room, they got the magic fingers, "Casa-Erotica" pay-per view, you love it"- Dean told her. Summer was trying really hard not to laugh.

-"You..."- Bella said, grabbing her bag and coat and left the room.

-"Nice to see you...Bella"- Sam said and Summer and Dean looked at him.

* * *

They had decided that Sam and Dean were going to drink the tea and that Summer was going to stay out just in case. They were both siting on the bed with a cup each one, they were going to drink it when Summer stopped them.

-"Wait, I almost forgot."- She said putting something on each cup.

-"What is that?"- Dean asked.

-"Bobby's hair."- She said and Dean looked at her with a gross face. -"That's how you control the dreams who you are going to get into, you have to drink something from...from their body"- Summer finished.

-"Well, I guess the hair is better than other parts"- Dean said and they both drank the tea and fell unconscious on the bed.

-"It worked."- Summer said. She waited an hour and half and the brothers didn't wake up, so she decided that she better go with Bobby. She arrived at the hospital and sat next to his bed.

-"Come on Bobby, you have to wake up. I can't loose you too, I've already lost..."- Summer said, she sighed and kept talking. -"I've already lost John, and I can't, just can't loose you too. Please"- Summer begged, and she never beg. She knew that Dean and Sam will do anything for Bobby but she felt like she should be doing something. Suddenly Dean's idea of making a crossroad deal didn't sound crazy at all, but then again, no one has sacrifice their life for her, she owns her life and no one else.

She didn't know how much time she spent sitting next to Bobby, waiting for something to happen, she was starting to get desperate when suddenly Bobby sat up in bed gasping for air. He was back and he was fine.

-"Bobby! Thank God!"- Summer said hugging the old hunter. -"I was so damn worried about you, don't you ever do that to me again"-

Bobby nodded. -"What are you doing here? Where are Sam and Dean?"- Bobby asked, although he already knew the answer.

-"They got into your head to help you and apparently it worked."- Summer said smiling, because Bobby was back and she didn't lose him. He was here next to her, looking at her odd at the moment. -"What's wrong?"-

Bobby sighed before answering her. -"I wasn't supposed to tell you anything because the boys ask me not to, but they are worried about you because a witch said something about you being special and..."-

-"I know"- Summer said, not letting him finished. -"And it's ok, I've already talked to them and told them what I knew. And I also find out about Dean's deal, thanks for telling me that"- Summer told him.

-"I wasn't the one that had to tell you"-

-"Yeah well...but you know how I would react, and...I say some things that maybe were a little too harsh"- Summer said.

-"They will get over that."- Bobby said patting her shoulder. -"I have to say that is nice to see you kid. How long has it been?"-

Summer smiled at Bobby, he did was like a father to her. -"I don't know. Long time."- She said and got up to hug him. -"It's great to see you Bobby."- Summer had talked with Bobby on the phone since she was with the Winchesters but she hasn't seen him in a while.

The next morning the Winchester arrived to the hospital and saw Summer sitting next to Bobby laughing with him. As soon as she saw them she smiled, they were ok. She got up and went with Sam to grab a cup of coffe while Dean stayed with Bobby and kept reading.

-"Hey Bobby, that stuff about your wife..."- Dean asked, Bobby looked at him. -"That actually happened?"-

-"Everybody got into hunting somehow."- Bobby answered him, looking at his hands.

-"I'm sorry."-

-"Don't be sorry. If it wasn't for you I would still be lost in there...or dead"- Bobby said. Then he looked Dean straight in the eyes. -"Thank you"- He said.

They were still looking at each other eyes when Summer and Sam got into the room. She looked between both men before their eyes were on her.

-"So I called to the university and this kid Stoner is not in his dorm, I'm guessing he is long gone."- Summer said taking a sip of her coffee and handle the other one she had on her hand to Dean, who smiled at her.

-"He's real name is Jeremy Frost. He's a genious, which say us something considering his dad beat him with a bat on his head."- Bobby said to the three other hunters in the room. -"Here is father of the year"- He said and showed a picture to Sam. -"He died before Jeremy was ten..."-

-"Seem like a really sweetheart"- Sam said looking at the picture.

-"...injured gave him Charcot-Wilbran. He hasn't dreamt since then."-

-"Till he started drinking the dream drug?"- Dean asked and Bobby nodded. -"How did he know how to find your worst nightmare and used it against you?"-

-"Hey, he was poking around in my head. Who knows what else he saw."-

-"Yeah, how did he get there in the first place? I mean, isn't he supposed to have you hair or something?"- Summer asked him.

-"Yeah. Before I knew it was him, he offered me a beer. I drank it. Dumbest freaking thing"- Bobby answered her.

Summer eyes were wide as she heard that, the first thing she did was to look at Dean who had the same face. -"I don't know, it wasn't THAT dumb"- Dean said to Bobby. Summer just nodded like a 10 year-old kid.

-"Dean you didn't..."- Sam asked him.

-"I was thirsty...AND Summer drank a beer too."- He said pointing a Summer.

-"Uh, couldn't keep that little detail to yourself right?"- Summer asked him.

-"GREAT! Now he can come after any of you"- Sam said looking at Dean, Bobby and Summer.

-"Well, we have to find him first"- Summer said like if it wasn't that important.

-"We better work fast and with coffee...because the only thing we can not do is to fall sleep."- Bobby said to both of them.

* * *

The guys and Summer were driving in the Impala across the town trying to find Jeremy. Summer and Dean haven't slept for two days, neither Bobby, but Summer and Dean were taking it bad. They were exhausted, tired, and grumpy. Dean was driving, Summer was in the backseat with her laptop searching for everything that could help them, and Sam was in the front seat next to Dean, terrified of the way his brother was driving.

-"I mean If this damn Jeremy boy is not a freacking ghost, where the hell could he be?"- Summer asked with frustation in her voice and rubbing a hand on her face.

-"Dean, you're sure you don't want me to drive, you seem a little..."- Sam started saying to his brother when suddenly he looked at him. -"...caffeinated"-

-"Well, thanks for the new flash Edison!"- Dean answered him. In that moment his cellphone started ringing. -"Tell me you have something."- Dean snapped at Bobby.

-"The strip club was false uh?"- Bobby asked at the other end on the line.

-"Yes."-

-"That was our last lead"- Bobby told him.

-"Bobby what the hell?"- Dean yelled at him.

-"Don't yell at me boy. I'm working my ass in here"- Bobby answered him, as tired as Dean was.

-"Sorry Bobby, sorry. I'm just...tired."- Dean kept talking in a loud voice. -"What does Bella have?"-

Bobby asked Bella if she had something and she told him that she got nothing. When Bobby told Dean, he got pissed. -"Well that's just great. I'm going to blow my brains out now."- Dean said punching the steering wheel making Sam jump at the sound.

-"So he has nothing?"- Summer asked. She was so much tired that she wasn't even angry anymore. She sighed and rested her head in the backseat, she looked at the Imapala's ceiling thinking what to do next, she had to sleep at one moment. She was hearing the boys discuss in the front seat when her eyelids got heavy. Maybe sleeping was the way out, she could fight Jeremy in her head because they couldn't find him here. However that didn't mind anymore because she couldn't even heard her thought, she couldn't resist the temptation of sleep anymore, so she gave up. She closed her eyes one second, but a loud noise made her opened them up.

_Summer looked her surroundings and saw that she was in the Imapala alone, they boys no where to be seen. -"Dean? Sam?"- She called, but like she expected there were no answers. She realised that she was asleep and dreaming. Slowly she opened the car's door and go out looking at both sides of the room she was inside now. How the hell was that possible? Five minutes ago she was inside of the damn car. Summer stepped into the room and she knew that she has been here before, but how? It was a nursery, and she didn't have or know any babies, she didn't like kids very much, they were noisy and didn't know what they want, and if they do they just cry and you had to guess._

_The room was painted in a soft yellow colour, it had two dressers against a wall and in front of them there was a crib. There was a closet against the other wall and a rocking chair next to the window, which it was close to the crib. Apart from this there were no more furniture, and the place was crowded with teddy bears and stuffed animals._

_Summer was standing in the same place where she has been since the moment she left the car, there was something about this room that she didn't like. She thought that maybe there was a baby in the crib, so she slowly started walking in that direction when the lights of the street started flickering, Summer could see it through the window. Next thing she knew, there was a man giving his back to her next to the crib, and that's when Summer realised where she was. This was her nursery, the one where she slept when she was a baby, she was having a nightmare about the night her mom was killed...her mom...that means that...and in that moment she got into the room. Summer was speechless, sure she has seen her mother in her dreams or pictures but this was too real. Her mother looked at the man standing beside her daughter's crib "You" she said, and Summer realised that she knew him, she knew yellow eyes._

After a while of driving, Dean parked the car in a little forest at the side of the road. He killed the engine. -"That's it, I'm done."- Dean said to his brother while he got comfortable in the seat.

-"What are you doing?"- Sam asked him.

-"Taking myself a long awaited nap."- Dean said, his eyes already closed.

-"What? Dean, Jeremy can come after you."-

-"That's the idea"-

-"Excuse me?"- Sam said not beliving what his brother was thinking.

-"Come on man! We can't find him so let him come to me."- Dean said opening his eyes so his brother would understand that he wasn't kidding.

-"In his own way? Where he's practically a God?"- Sam asked.

-"I can handle it."- Dean said expecting his brother response.

-"Summer did you hear what..."- Sam said, but when he looked into the backseat he realised that she was asleep. For how long? Was she still alive? -"Dean, Summer is asleep."- Sam said to his brother.

-"WHAT?"- Dean said, sitting in his seat and looking back at her. -"Summer, Summer...wake up."- He said shaking her. -"Damn it!"- He cursed.

-"She's gone Dean, he probably has her."- Sam said grabbing something from the floor. -"She probably had the same stupid idea that you Dean, she fell to sleep so he could come to her head, but she was smarter and she didn't even mention it."- Sam said while he reached behind him and took two of Summer's hair.

-"What are you doing?"- Dean said while he still was trying to wake Summer up.

-"We are going in there to help her, but you have to be careful because he can still get into your own head in there"- Sam warned his brother.

-"I don't care, come on finish that."-

_Summer was there, standing while her mother was being dragged to the ceiling and the room was slowly getting on fire, she couldn't moved, she had heard a few things that her mom said, and that the demon answered...she couldn't understand anything. In that moment the demon was gone and Summer could hear her mother talking. Was she still alive?. "Summer don't. Summer" her mother somehow begged her. But why? Summer didn't understand anything. She was seeing her mother being killed one more time, but this time if felt real, it felt like if was actually happened and Summer didn't want to be here anymore, but she couldn't move, that's when the door was open. At first she thought that was her dad, looking for her mother that night, but two pair of hands grabbed her._

_-"Oh my God"- Sam said, understanding the moment she was living because he felt like if he was watching his own mother dying._

_-"Come on Summer, we have to leave."- Dean said dragging her out of the room._

_When they were out of the nursery they were in a familiar road. -"What are you doing here?"- Summer asked, not fully aware of where she was, she was still thinking of her mother in the ceiling._

_-"You fell sleep you moron, he's going to come and get you, we had to do something"- Dean answered her, while looking around, he knew this place. -"Where are we?"- He asked._

_-"I think I have an idea, hope I'm wrong."- She said and started walking, but it didn't take long before she reached the beloved Roadhouse._

_-"What the hell are we doing here?"- Dean said._

_-"Come on, let's go find this son of a bitch"- Summer said without answering his question._

_When they got into the Roadhouse they saw that it wasn't really crowed and they saw Jo giving a guys some beers. Summer was looking for him, because she knew that he was here, her other self was going to get through that door in any minute and she was going to talk with him._

_-"Maybe this is one of my dreams or nightmares."- Dean said. -"Although I don't remember this day."-_

_-"It's my nightmare. Don't worry."- Summer said._

_Like she expected, her one year and half younger self entered the roadhouse. She looked like crap, and she had this murderous look, now she understand why everyone asked her if she was ok._

_-"ASH!"- The dream Summer screamed, not caring about the people in the bar._

_-"Shh, keep it quiet Summer, you are not the only one here"- Jo said from behind the counter, she obviously didn't like Summer. That's when Ellen showed up._

_-"Summer? How are you kid?"- Ellen asked her._

_-"Where is he?"- Summer demanded. -"I need to talk to him."-_

_Both brothers were watching the scene, they didn't understand nothing but they could see the pain in her eyes, the despair. In that moment Ash came through the back door. -"You called beautiful?"- He said winking at her._

_Summer smiled, she actually smiled despite the hell she was living, she went and throw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Dean and Sam didn't understand nothing and looked at real Summer with shocked faces, but she was smiling._

_-"Um...please tell me you didn't...not with Ash"- Dean asked her. Summer turned around and shook her head while she continued smiling, looking the scene. She had missed him, he was one of her dearest friends, maybe the only one at that moment._

_After they pulled away Ash saw Summer's face and got worried. -"What the hell happened to you?"-_

_-"Please tell me that is not true, I need you to be honest with me. I've just exorcise a few demons and they were getting on my nerves and said some things..."- Summer trailed off, incapable of finishing her sentence._

_-"I'm sorry Summer, but it's true."- Ash said looking into her eyes. -"His boys were here a couple of days ago and told us themselves. I'm sorry but..."- Summer was looking at him, she needed to see his face. -"John's dead."- Ash finished._

_Both Summer couldn't talked, one of them because she has just received the terribles news that one of the closest persons he has to family was gone, and it was no other than John. And the other Summer couldn't talk because she was feeling the pain all over again, the pain of losing him._

_-"No Ash, it has to be a lie...eh...it can be, please tell me that you're lying..."- Summer begged, her eyes full with pain and grief._

_-"I'm sorry Summer, it's the truth."- Ash said hugging her. But Summer moved away, ready to go, but Ellen came and blocked her way._

_-"Wait, listen Summer you have to calm down...we all know how you get when you loose someone..."- Ellen said, not wanting to finish the idea because Summer got the idea, but her daughter had another plan._

_-"Look Summi, I know you are upset, but you have to stop being like this, all people is paying attention of what you do and I'm getting tired of everyone asking if I know something about you. Get over this, people lose the persons they love all the time, I mean you lost Adam..."- Jo said, and that's when Summer lost it and punched her in her jaw._

_-"Don't you dare talk about him, you don't know anything about life Jo."- Summer told her, she was ready to go._

_The other Summer has heard everything and she couldn't feel worse, all the worse moments in her life were passing in front of her eyes._

_The boys have heard everything, who was this Adam?_

_-"I'm ready to go."- Summer said without looking at them, when she turned around she saw Jeremy in the door of the roadhouse, they guys went running behind him and when Summer reached the door, it was already closed, she couldn't opened it. She turned around and she wasn't anymore in the roadhouse, she was in a motel room, and she knew it very well. She banged in the door trying to open it she couldn't be here, from all the places, all her worse moments, this was the worst, and she was alone. She felt like if she couldn't breathe, she was panicking, she need to get out but when she heard the sound of a door being open, she knew that it was to late._

_-"Hey Sum, brought the food already?"- He asked her, looking into her brown eyes with his blue eyes, he was the same, and she just wanted to go and hug him._

_-"No, no, no no no no no, you are not real, you are not freaking real."- Summer said turning around and trying the door again._

_-"Summer what the hell?"- He said getting closer to her, he reached her arm but she pulled away, not wanting him to touch her._

_-"Leave me alone, I know that I'm dreaming ok?"- She said and looked into his confused face, then she looked around the room and screamed to no one in particular. -"YOU CAN'T KILL ME YOU SON OF A BITCH, I KNOW THAT I'M DREAMING!"-_

_-"Hey, are you drugged or something?"- He asked her raising his brows. -"I think you had way too many beers. Anyway, after we finish eating we have to start researching because we still have no idea of who this demon is."- He said looking for something into his duffel bag._

_-"I wanna leave."- She whispered, she didn't want to leave at all, he was here alive and it was him. It was a torture for her though, knowing what happened that night, just a few minutes after of that talk and she didn't want to see it again, but she didn't want to leave him. This was a chance in a million so she went and hugged him from his back, he stood straigh and turned around in her embrace._

_-"Are you sure you are ok? You don't seem yourself Sum"- He said, she loved it when he called her that because it reminded her of her mother, she used to call her that too. Suddenly the door flew open and she saw her, it was going to happened again, she was going to live that night one more time. She hugged him tight and got ready to see that again but suddenly she felt herself being dragged out of the room, she couldn't breathe for a brief moment and she blinked a few times but she fell into darkness._

She open her eyes and gasped for air, realising that she was once more in the backseat of the Impala, Dean and Sam from the front seat joined her minutes later, trying to calm their breathing. Dean was the first in turn around to see if she was awake, when he saw her he sighed with relief, but he saw her face, it was full of pain.

Summer decided that she need a time alone, so as soon as they arrived to the motel she packed her stuff and went for a walk. Those dreams she had messed up everything, she was hurt and with more questions that she already had. She needed some time alone, apart from Dean and Sam so they could keep hunting and she find the answers that she need so much and to find that bitch. Yellow eyes could be death, but she was alive, and she was the guilty of his death, and Summer was going to rip her apart, Lilith was going to die.

When she returned to the room she saw that they boys were angry as hell.

-"What's going on?"- She asked, seeing Sam and Dean getting all his stuff and Bobby calling someone on his phone.

-"Bella stole the Colt!"- Dean told her in a serious tone.

-"WHAT?"- Summer screamed. She needed that gun to kill the bitch of Lilith.

-"Yeah, so pack your crap that we are going to hunt the bitch down."- Dean told her.

-"I've already packed before my walk."- Summer said.

-"Good."- Sam said without looking at her.

-"But I'm not going with you guys."- Summer said, so she could get over this.

-"WHAT?"- The three hunters asked her at the same time.

-"What you heard."- Summer said grabbing her bag and heading towards the door.

-"Summer wait."- Sam said grabbing her arm and stopping her. -"What happened?"-

-"Life happened. My crappy life always come back and bite me in my ass. That son of a bitch screwed with my head and opened doors that I had under seven locks. I need answers and I'm not getting them. I'm supposed to be part of a big master plan? I don't think so. I'm hunter and I'm planning to keep it that way."- Summer said, without stopping. -"I can't drag you guys to my problems, but this is not permanent, I need a time so at least I know that I ltried."- Summer said looking at both brothers.

-"We could help"- Dean told her.

-"I know, but I want you to find the Colt and kill Bella. I would love to help, trust me, but I have to do this. You heard that demon..."- Summer said.

-"Alright. How much time do you think it will take you?"- Sam asked her. Summer shrugged, not knowing what to answer.

-"Be careful girl"- Bobby warned her.

-"Always."- She said,winking. She put the duffel on her shoulder and headed for the door but she turned around before leaving. -"I call you when I get settled ok?"- Everyone nodded and Summer smiled at them and left the room.

She was going to get answer, and she was going to miss the Winchesters like it or not.

* * *

WOW! Here you have a new chapter...I will have this computer for a full week all the time so I'm planning on writing as much chapters as I can and I will upload them when you review because I need your opinions... :) I love to see that I had news readers that like my story, so please tell me what you think, if you like it or not. Summer has LOTS of secrets trust me...and I even think that Supernatural stole some of my ideas.


	8. This is just the beginning

HELLO PEOPLE! Ok, first let me tell you that I couldn't be more happy about the new reviews, you are just lovely and I'm glad that you are liking the story so far.

Ok, so first I wanted to thanks to Rebecca and I wanted to answers some of your questions: First I want to tell you that not all my chapters are like the episodes, this is the first that is out of the series, but the thing is that I need some episodes, most of them. And yeah she is going to be with one of them, so far everyone said Dean so I'm guessing that is with him. YAY, you are the first person that asks me about the stranger haha, let me tell you that you won't find out soon, but you do know the character... :) I'm glad you like the story, tomorrow I will see if I can start working on the next chapter, thanks for your great review.

NOW! This is the first chapter that is not based on an episode, it says a lot about Summer and a little about the story, so I hope you like it! ENJOY!

WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE.

* * *

She hasn't seen them in two weeks and she couldn't understand why she felt this way, like if they need her, like if one of them need her. Maybe all this emotions she was feeling were because of this kind of special gift that she was supposed to have after yellow eyes visited her when she was a kid. Truth is that Summer was a normal person, without premonitions or any kind of special gift, she didn't understand why though, every kid whose mother has been killed by yellow eyes had an special skill and they have been all locked into a cementery so one of them would get out alive, every single kid but Summer, what was so special with her?

The demon had told her that she was the one who was supposed to help her "Lord" to destroy the planet or something like that. Who the hell was her lord? Yellow Eyes? But he was dead, how the hell was she going to help him?. She didn't have a clue about all of this, she didn't know what to do and her research was taking her anywhere. She was getting tired and she wanted to see the boys and Bobby, she didn't want to admit it but she got used to hauting with them.

Summer was looking at the ceiling while she thought all of this, suddenly the bathroom's door opened and Tim got out from there with nothing but a towel around his waist. Why on earth would Summer let him sleep in her room? She didn't want to sleep with him, he was one of her best friends, but seeing him like this make her feel a little turn on. He was hot, and the water falling from his chest didn't help her at all. Summer looked away because she wasn't sure if she could control herself, after all she hadn't had sex in three weeks. Damn, she had to stop working so hard and had a little fun, but definitely not with Tim.

-"Like what you see?"- He asked her with a smirk on his face. Summer was staring at him again.

-"You wish!"- Summer answered him grinning. -"I think I need a little sex that's all..."- As she was saying this he got closer to her -"But you are so no going to get it, I think I pass."- Summer said smiling and getting up from bed.

Tim frowned, and looked at her with wide eyes. Every girl wanted to be with him, he never had a no for an answer except from Summer. He met her a few months after Adam's death, and he thought that it wasn't the best moment to make a move so he decided to wait, but Summer never wanted to be with him. -"Why? Am I not good enough for you?"- He asked her a little offended.

Summer smiled, apparently every guy she turned down thought like that. -"Why does everyone think that? You are my friend ok? And I don't want to ruin anything between us only to get laid."- Summer answered him, obviously amused for the situation.

-"Whatever. So what do we do next?"- He asked her, as he stood up and went to his duffel to grab some clothes.

-"I don't know. I mean any other situation I would go and ask Bobby for help but he doesn't know anything, I mean he knows what other kid has gone through but I'm not the same, that's why I'm here in the first place. I don't know where else to go, or ask to who, I need help now."- She said sitting in the bed again and dropping her head in her hands. -"I'm lost here Tim."-

-"Hey, it's ok. I'm going to help you and we are going to get some answers don't worry. Look, I told with Ash a week before he...well you know, and he told me that all this kids had some kind of ability but no all of their mothers died in a fire, that was your mom, the Winchesters and a few more, but they were just unlucky because I think only your mothers had to died, because it obviously you two, I mean you and Sam and maybe probably Dean are important for this war. You are the only kids whose mothers were hunters..."-

-"That's not true. I mean Mary wasn't a hunter, after her death John started hunting but Mary was a normal person."- Summer answered him.

-"Um...I don't know about that because I found out something about a hunter called Campbell, and wasn't that Mary's family name?"- He asked her.

-"She is not the only Campbell out there Tim, it could be anyone."-

-"I know, but don't you think that is a little weird?. I mean, every other family whose mother has died in the fire, didn't put much attention on it, I mean I don't know of any guy who became a hunter to got revenge for his wife, anyone but John, and he became one of the best hunters out there. That's not coincidence Summer."-

Summer thought about that for a moment, he was right, It couldn't be coincidence that her parents were friends with John and Mary when they were young, and her parents were both hunters, maybe that's why John started hunting, because of her dad. Her mother had died a few months after Mary, 4 months to be exact. -"You know that my parents knew John and Mary..."-

-"Yes I do, and that's what I'm talking about. I think there is a bigger problem here, there is a huge thing we don't know about, and you and Sam crossing your ways isn't any coincidence. I mean you were like John's daughter, and now you met with his sons after his death, and you crossed with a demon who apparently know about the big plans out there for you and she died misteriously? I think that all of this is not a coincidence."-

Summer realised that he was right, all of this was like planned somehow, or something. The only thing she did know was how that demon had died, he had killed her, and that's when something clicked in her mind. Him. Why was he protecting her? Why was his obligation to look after her? Because she was important for them, and she knew that, he told her that the first time he met her, when she ran away from her house. Apparently she was safe in there, but when she decided to left her home she was alone, and he was sent to take care of her. She didn't believe at first that someone like him will worry about her, but with the time he earned her trust. Summer had run away from her house when she was fifteen, she couldn't live with her dad anymore. And that was the exact moment when she met Adam. Wait, Adam. What if he had something to do with all of this. -"Hey, do you think that..."- Summer swallowed the lump in her throat, it wasn't easy to talk about him. -"that...um, Adam had something to do with all of this?"-

-"Uh, I didn't think about that. You told me that Sam's girlfriend was killed when he was out hunting with Dean right?"- Tim asked to Summer who nodded. -"Well, John left the hunt because you needed him, I mean Ad..."- Tim stopped, he wasn't sure if naming him would be the best, but Summer didn't flinch, he knew this was hard for her but she wasn't going to show it, she was strong. -"He has died, and you were seriously bad, I mean I met you like three months after that and you still were like crap."- He said.

-"So he is dead because of me?"- Summer said smiling without humour.

-"No, I'm saying that everything happened at the same time it's not coincidence. I mean, they could have killed Sam's girlfriend for two reasons. One, to get him back on the road so it would be easy to get him, or two, they did it because they thought that John was going to leave you and go to help him, but he had Dean and you were alone.

Summer nodded, he was right, and maybe she still had a lot of questions in her head, but she was starting to think that what Tim has said might be truth. Still, she had to keep looking, she wasn't going to give up, she knew that there were a lot of secrets in her past, and maybethe first place she should go was her chilhood's house, but there was no way she was going close from it, she was scared. She always could go and face his father, but that was something she didn't know if she was ready to do. But Summer needed answers and her father was there when her mother died, when Adam died, hell it was his fault too.

* * *

Summer was driving her car again, Tim had brought it with him. She was going to see her dad for the first time in three years and something, she wasn't really thrilled about the idea of seeing Williams again, but she have to do it to get answers. She never called the man that procreated her "dad", she never felt like he was her father, he was a man that gave her a roof, food and a few beatings. He blamed her for her mother's death, he had seen something that night and he never spoke about it. She felt a little guilty about her mom because she was killed by a demon that wanted her, no her mom. However Summer was ready to see him after that night, she need to talk with him.

After driving for about two more hours without stopped she arrived at Wiscosin where her dad was, or that's what Tim had found out. She got down of her car and headed towards the house where a fellow hunter lived, her dad was staying there during a hunt. Summer knocked on the door and an old man opened the door, Ronald.

-"Summer? Is that you?"- He said while he was hugging her.

-"Hey Ron, how are you?"- Summer said while returning the hug.

-"Good, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in ages, are you still with Bobby?"-

-"Nah, I left his house when I was seventeen, but I still see the old man."- She smiled at him. -"So, I heard that Williams was here."-

-"Williams?"-

-"Yeah you know, the guy that had sex with my mom and created me."- She said with a smile on her face.

-"Ouch, calling your dad by his name, I guess that your relationship with him hasn't got any better."-

-"Yeah, well he isn't exactly a saint."- Summer said. -"So is he here?"- Summer said while she stepped into the house.

-"Well, there is a Williams in here."- He said smiling.

-"Uh?"- She asked as she turned around to see him. What the hell was he talking about?

-"Hey princess!"- Said a male voice from behind her,

Summer would recognise that voice everywhere, she smiled with a big smile on her face and turned around finding her brother there. -"Will? Oh my God!"- She said and went to hug him. She jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist and holding for life. -"How are you bro?"- She said. Ronald left and gave the brothers a little privacy.

-"Woah, easy there tiger"- He said smirking, he was happy to see her sister again, he had missed her a lot. -"I'm good Sum, and you?"- He said without letting her go.

She pulled apart from his just to look into his eyes and smiled at him. -"I'm perfect now."- She said hugging him again.

Will laughed and put her on the floor again. -"What are you doing here and who were you looking?"-

-"I was looking for your dad, I need to ask him something."- Summer said without stop smiling.

-"You and dad? What is going on?"-

-"Nothing Will, I don't wanna get you into this."- Summer sighed, she didn't want her brother to get involve in her little war.

-"Get me into what?"- He asked her and raised an eyebrow. -"Hey I'm your brother, I will always be there for you, I don't care if you want it or not."- He said while he crossed his arms.

Summer rolled her eyes, yeap, there he was, her OVERPROTECTIVE big brother Williams Peter Sullivan. -"It's nothing ok? So what were you doing here in the first place?"-

Will sighed, but he wasn't going to let her sister change the subject so easy. -"I was asking Ronald for help on a hunt, but don't change the subject, tell me what did you want with dad."-

Summer sighed, she knew that her brother was going to keep on asking her until she answer him. -"Ok, I need some answers about mom's death, ask him if he knows something about yellow eyes and what he was looking for."- Summer confessed his brother.

-"Mom? You wanna ask dad about mom? Are you crazy? You know he will get pissed."- Will answered her, always worried about her.

Summer smiled at his brother. -"I'm a big girl Will, thank you very much."-

Will glared at her sister cockiness, but he still wanted more answers. -"Why all of sudden you wanna know about that demon? I mean, last I heard was that he was dead, the Winchesters kill him."-

-"I know, but I crossed with this demon that said I was special and that I was the one that was supposed to..."- Summer paused, maybe she shouldn't tell her brother about this.

-"Supposed to do what Summer?"- Will asked her with wide eyes. He was getting scared that his sister might be in danger.

Ouch! When her brother says her full name she was in problem-"...to help her lord to destroy the planet or something like that."- Summer said shrugging like if it wasn't a big deal.

Will was speechless, her sister was in problems and he wasn't there for her, what if something happened to her? She has always hunted on her own but she still was her little sister and he wanted to help her. -"Ok, you are not going out of my view"-

Summer rolled her eyes one more time, she knew that he was going to react like this. -"Ok first I'm a big girl now, I told you that Will, second I don't want you in this and third I'm not hunting alone, I have help."-

-"And who is this help you have?"- He asked her with his arms crossed.

-"The Winchesters"- Summer said smiling. -"You know, John's boys. I met them a few months ago and I'm hunting with them now. They are good, trust me, otherwise I wouldn't be with them."-

-"Ok, but still I wanna help you."-

-"No, I don't want you into this, they know you are my brother, they can use you to get to me, do you really want that?"-

-"Summer don't try to play with my head ok? I know what they can do, but I don't want you alone."-

-"I'm not alone"- Summer said raising her voice a little. -"I told you I am with the Winchesters, so stop it ok?"- She said, calming down.

-"Fine. But you are gonna call me if you need me right?"- Will asked her. He knew that there was no way to get into her sister's head, but at least she wasn't hunting alone.

-"Of course I will gigantor."- Summer said smiling and hugged him. -"When did you get so big and firm bro? I'm sure you're getting a lot of laid lately."- She said grinning.

-"I always get laid, I don't need a good body Sum."- Will answered her.

Summer smiled when her brother called her "Sum" she loved when he did that, he was the only besides Adam. -"I know hottie, if you weren't my brother I will..."-

Will pulled apart from her hug and looked her in the eyes. -"STOP! Ok that's just wrong Sum, and gross...and ten bad things more."- He said.

Summer laughed. -"I know, calm down. I was kidding."- She told him and hugged him one last time before pulling apart. -"Ok, If dad is not here then I should go and look for him."-

-"Hey do you want to help me with this hunt? It's a simple salt and burn but I can't find the damn grave."-

-"Ok, if you can't hunt on your own and you're afraid all you have to do is ask me."- She said teasing him.

-"Hey smartass all I want is to spend time with my little sister, that's all."- He said a little annoyed.

Summer smiled and went to pat him in the back. -"I know big bro, I know. I'm in, let's go"-

* * *

Summer loves her brother and loves spending time with him, he was a great guy and he always make her laugh no matter what, she missed that, she wanted to spend more time with him but she didn't want to get him involve in all of this. After the hunt Summer left Will on Ronald's house and went straight to Bobby's, she needed to talk with him. When she reached his house she smiled, this was the only place that she could call home and she wouldn't change it. She found Bobby fast asleep on the couch and she thought that they will talk the next morning, so she went to her room, or what used to be her room when she lived here. Bobby hadn't touched anything, everything was like Summer left it, and she love Bobby even more because of that. She was in her bed looking at the ceiling when she felt a strong wind beside her, she knew that he was here and after their last meeting she wasn't sure if she wanted to talk.

-"Hello Summer, how are you? How was your little reunion with your big bro?"- He asked her with a smile on his face.

At soon as Summer heard this she knew that he had something to do with her seeing Will after so much time, of course he didn't want her to find her dad because that will mean that she'll get some answers, and like he said before "she shouldn't know what future holds for her", Summer didn't like that at all, she wanted answers and she wanted them now.

-"Aren't you in a chatty mood?"- He asked her seeing as she didn't answered his first question.

Summer just kept looking the ceiling without paying attention to him, he didn't want to help her so their relationship was over, she didn't need one more person who lies to her, she need someone in who she can trust, and after knowing him for about 11 years she thought that he was more than...God, she couldn't even think about what he was, hell she knew that bad things as demons, ghost and vampires were real but HIM, that was a new level of weirdness.

-"Summer I know that you are mad because I didn't answers your questions the other day, but trust me it's the best."- He said, but she still wasn't looking at him. -"If you knew the truth...you won't be able to handle it, you should wait for the right time."- He wasn't getting anything from her and he was getting angry. -"You know that I have a boss like everyone, and well he is...you know who he is, everyone knows. Please Summer don't make this harder, I don't like it when you are mad with me, you are my friend right?"-

-"Am I? I'm sorry but I don't think so buddy. I mean you come to see me when I was fifteen and you tell me you are an...well you know, and you know what I did? I believed you, I mean it took me some time but at the end I trusted you. After you asked me not to tell anyone about you and I didn't, hell I haven't even told Bobby or John and you know damn good that I never lied to them. Then you asked me to hunt with the Winchesters so I could keep an eye on them and you would also know that I was ok and you know what? I DID IT, without even doubting because I trust you, I consider you my friend and all I asked you is some answers and you can't give them to me? I asked you to help Bobby and you say no? You know what? GO TO HELL"- Summer said. She was furious with him.

-"I know, you're right"- He said and lowered his head. -"But If I tell you something they are going to take me away from you Summer. I shouldn't feel like you are my friend, I am suppossed to take care of you and that's it, damn it! I shouldn't even care about your safety, all I have to do is do my job and make sure you're alive."- He said getting angry too. -"I shouldn't care if you are angry or if you are upset. I shouldn't care if you are hurting because someone died, and I shouldn't have done what I did back then, that was the worst thing that I could ever do, because is forbidden and they could kill me because of that, and..."- He sighed, he was getting to close to her and he knew that it wasn't good. -"and I did everything I shouldn't have just for you to be safe and happy."-

Summer didn't know what to say, I mean she knew that he wasn't supposed to get close to her but she didn't know that he felt this close to her. Truth is that he was always there when she needed him and she felt kind of guilty for what she had told to him but it was also true and she need his help to find answers.

-"Summer my job is to keep you alive, it doesn't matter if your are injured or hurting because Adam or John died."- He said looking straight into her eyes. -"And I would bring them back for you, but I'm afraid I can't because is not in my power."-

Summer sighed, he was right. -"I'm sorry, you're right but I still need you to tell me something, I'm dying here"- She begged to him.

He sighed. -"Ok, all I can tell you without getting into trouble is that yellow eyes was not behind you."- He said and Summer looked at him with a expression of pure confusion. -"Look, I know he killed your mother, he did, but it wasn't because he wanted you, someone sent him, a higher level son of a bitch, and they are trying to get you since you were a kid and that's why I was sent to look after you. There, I've already said a lot."-

-"Thank you, I guess."- Summer said a little confused. -"So, a higher son of a bitch is behind my ass? That's not good."-

-"Of course it's not, and everything is getting heavier by the minute and I need more than ever that you listen to me and follow all my orders ok? Just stay with the Winchesters and don't move from their side, they are not going to get close to you if you are with them ok?"-

-"Who or better say, what is coming for me?"- Summer asked.

-"Demons and...and my kind, my same kind is coming after you too."-

Summer eyes went wide. -"You mean...?"-

-"Yeah, I mean them. They are coming for you too, and they are the ones who I'm most afraid of."-

Ajam, Summer was in HUGE trouble, not only demons but also...why? They were the ones that sent him to take care of her in the first place right? Something was seriously wrong and she knew it, but right now she had to go with Dean and Sam, she hadn't seen them for weeks now and they haven't called her in days now and she was starting to get worried. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realised that he left. As if she was calling them with her head, her phone started ringing and she saw that Sam was calling her.

-"Sam? Hey, what's up?"- Summer asked him as she sat on the bed.

Sam sighed._ -"We have just finished a HUGE hunt, and we wanna know how you were."-_

-"Huge hunt? What was it?"- Summer asked getting worried.

_-"A trickster"-_

-"You called a trickster a huge hunt?"- Summer said teasing him. -"Wow Sam I thought that you two were better."-

_-"This is a hell of trickster and he plays some seriously jokes."- _Sam said and paused.

-"What did he do?"-

_-"He made me watch Dean died over and over. He made me live the same day for I don't know how many times. He have already crossed with this trickster and we tried to killed him but he is too good. He said that was trying to help me see my life without Dean but I..."_- Sam couldn't talk anymore, this was one of the worst hunt.

-"I totally understand you Sammy, it's ok."- Summer said. She knew what it was to live someone's death over and over, she had dreamt about her mother and Adam's death more times that she could count. -"Did you kill him?"-

-_"He scaped, but he brought Dean back, because after the joke he truly killed him."- _Sam said taking a deep breath and remembering that moment. _-"Anyway I'm sending you a picture of the trickster right now, just in case you see him, so you call us and we can finally kill him."-_

Summer went to her laptop and opened it, she went to her e-mail and saw the picture that Sam sent her. If she ever sees this son of a bitch she was going to make him suffer. -"Ok, so I'm going on my way to meet you guys, I'm done, I didn't get many answers but at least I have something."-

_-"Ok."-_ Sam said.

-"What's wrong Sam?"- She asked him. She knew that he wasn't ok.

_-"Nothing."-_

-"Don't lie to me, I know when someone is lying."- She told him.

_-"I'm worried about Dean, he seems like he doesn't care that he's going to hell and after seeing him die over and over I know that I'm not ready to lose my brother."-_ Sam said. He was surprised at how honest he was with Summer. He would usually say this to Bobby but no now, he was telling everything to her. He really trusts in her.

-"You won't lose him. I promised John that if you ever need me I will be there for you guys and this seems the perfect moment right?"- Summer said smiling. -"I won't let Dean die Sam, I just won't."- She said trying to convince Sam and apparently it worked. However, she wasn't sure if Dean Winchester could be saved.

* * *

So what you think? Maybe a little short in comparison to my other chapters but at least is something! **REVIEW PLEASE, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	9. Hunting together again

Hello people! :) Ok, NEW CHAPTER, YAY! Guys, I need more REVIEWS, I love to read what you think, it doesn't mind if it's not good, say it! A little flirting between Summer and...guess who!;) Enjoy!

WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE.

* * *

Summer walked slowly until she reached the door, she opened it, trying to not make any sounds. When she got inside, she saw a body lying in the floor, lifeless, she moved it with her foot, trying to see if it was alive but he was dead. She kept walking and she saw a man with a woman kneeling in front of him, begging for her life.

-"Please, I'm begging you...I have a family."- She said with tears in her face.

-"You should have thought that before coming and trying to kill me."- He answered her with amusement in his voice.

Summer heard this and knew that she had to do something quickly. -"Hey smartass, let her go."-

As soon as he heard her voice he tensed, she realised because of the ways his shoulders were, his fists clenched together and he let out a deep breath. Summer was confused, why was he so worried about her? She didn't understand.

He relaxed after a little while, and snapped his fingers before turning around to face her. -"Summer Sullivan I guess?"- He asked her.

Summer looked at him, she wanted to kill him in that moment. -"That's correct, and you have to be the famous Trickster uh? I have a little message from the Winchesters."- Summer said smiling.

-"You are their little bodyguard? You don't really think that you can kill me right?"- The trickster asked her with a smug smile on his face.

-"Oh I know that I can."- Summer said and started walking in his direction.

-"I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood."- He said and snapped his fingers and Summer fell to the floor. -"Besides...I would never hurt you Summer."- He said and bent down next to her, stroking her cheeks. In that moment he realised that the other hunter was in the room. -"You on the other hand..."- He said and broke her neck. He turned around and looked at Summer, he smiled and waved his hand making her dissapear, but she was in a safe place, he made sure of that.

Summer woke up with a gasp, she looked around and realised that she was in her motel room, how she got here? The last thing that she remembered was going straight to the Trickster and then everything went black. She sighed, she had failed, she was suppossed to kill him because of what he did to the boys. Summer got up from the bed and grab her cellphone, she have to call Sam and Dean and tell them what have happened. She decided to call Sam, because Dean never picked up his damn cellphone, but Sam didn't pick up either. She tried with Dean but he wasn't picking up his cellphone either. She started getting worried, they had gone to hunt Bella, they have finally got a lead on her. Summer didn't have time to think, she grab her phone, her key cars and duffel bag and left the room, she was going to help them.

* * *

As she was driving she kept calling at Sam and Dean but they never pick up. -"Damn it!"- Summer said and hit the steering wheel, then her phone started ringing. -"Hello? Sam? Dean?"-

_-"Guess again."-_ Said a voice with a british accent that she would recognize everywhere.

-"Bella. What do you want? I'm a little busy at the moment."- Summer answered.

_-"Looking for the Winchesters?"-_ Bella said.

Summer hit the brake and the car stopped abruptly. -"What did you do?"- Summer said between clenched teeth.

_-"I might know where they are."-_ Bella told her.

-"If they are hurt I will kill you, and you know me, I'm not kidding."-

_-"Hey, I'm sure they are alright, but if you want to know where they are I need you to do me a little favour."-_

-"Yeah right, me helping you AGAIN, that's so not going to happen. I want the Colt back by the way."-

_-"Summer I'm being serious, I just need you to do a little call and I will give the exact location of where those two lovely brother are."-_

Summer sighed, if Bella was in the middle of this they were sure in trouble, but helping her? AH! she was so going to kill the Winchesters after this. -"What do you want?"-

_-"I've heard that you are friends with Tim Robinson, I need you to give him my number, or to give me his number, whatever, I need to talk with him."-_

-"Tim? You're crazy if you think I'm going to give him your number. Why don't you find him yourself?"-

_-"He's one of the good hunters and knows a lot more than anyone, he's not easy to find. Do you want to know where the Winchesters are?"-_ Bella said. Summer could see her smile through the phone.

-"Fine."- Summer said sighing.

* * *

Summer has just arrived to Monument, Colorado. She hates Colorado, she didn't want to come here but apparently Dean and Sam were in prison. She didn't have an idea of how she was going to get them out without getting herself in trouble. She was wanted by the FBI too, Hendriksen knew her too well, she has scaped from him twice, and the last one was hard enough for her to get in front of his nose again. She had to save the boys somehow. But Summer didn't have a plan and she was right in front of the police station and the door were surrounded.

-"Damn it! How am I suppossed to get inside?"- Summer sighed. She decided that there was no better way that to face them, maybe she could sneak inside without no one knowing. She was too lost in her thought that when a man tap on her window she jumped. Summer pulled down the window. -"Can I help you?"- She asked to the police man standing in front of her.

-"I'm sorry Miss, but you can't parked you car here, we were ordered to clear the parking lot."- The guy said. He looked at her face and he could have sworn that he knew her. -"You seem a little familiar to me, can you give me your ID please?"-

Great! Now I'm going to jail. -"Um, sure."- Summer said and started looking for some ID that could help her in that moment. -"Here."- She handed it to him.

-"Miss Walton, are you from around?"- He asked her while he looked at her face. But Summer didn't have the time to answer because Hendriksen has just got out from the station looking for his partner. -"Agent Hendriksen, what can I do for you?"-

-"Didn't I tell you to clean the parking lot?"- He said to the young man that was talking with Summer minutes ago. -"Miss, you can't be here."- Hendriksen said to Summer. Thanks God there was dark so he couldn't see her face.

-"I was just leaving."- She answered quickly but before she could turn on the car, he saw her.

-"I'll be damn. Summer Sullivan."-

Crap! Summer couldn't go anywhere, the place was full with police men and Hendriksen was grabbing her hand stopping her to run away with her car. -"I'm sorry, I think you are confused."- She said trying not to show her face so much.

-"This must be my lucky day, I got the Winchesters and you."- He said and opened the car door. -"Let's not make it hard ok?"-

But Summer wasn't going to give up that easily, she got out from the car but punched him in the nose making him bleed, after she punched the other man and tried to get into the car but Hendriksen was behind her, he pinned her against the car and held her hands in her back.

-"You are not going anywhere."- He said in her ear. Summer knew that she was lost, after that he hit her head against the window and knocked her out. -"I had to be sure."- He said smiling at the other man. -"Take her inside."-

* * *

Dean and Sam were sitting in their cell when Hendriksen walked to them. He smiled at them.

-"You know what I'm trying to decide? What to have for diner tonight."- He said, Sam looked at him. -"Bistec or lobster. What the hell? I'll have both."- He said and paused. Dean looked at him. -"I have a lot to celebrate, I mean after all, seeing you two in chains..."-

-"You kinky son of a bitch! We don't swing that way."- Dean answered him.

-"Oh, that's funny."-

-"You know I wouldn't be so happy an confident yet. I mean, you couldn't catch us in the bank, couldn't keep us in that jail..."- Dean said, trying to get Hendriksen angry.

-"You're right I screwed up, I understimate you two. I didn't count you to be that smart, but now I'm ready."-

-"ready to lose us again?"- Dean asked him.

-"Ready to keep you in a maximum security prison in Nevada."- He said smiling at both brothers. -"Take a good look at Sam because you two are never going to see each other again."- When he saw the serious face in both Winchesters he smiled. -"Oh, where is that smug smile of yours Dean? I want to see it."-

-"You've got the wrong guys."- Dean said shaking his head and smiling without humour.

-"Oh right I forgot, you fight monsters. Sorry Dean, truth is that your daddy brain wash you with that devil talking, no doubt it touched you in the bad place.-"He said while Sam sat up with an angry face. -"That's all, that's reality."-

-"Why don't you shut your mouth?"-

-"Well, guess what? Life sucks. Because everybody has a sad story but not everybody becomes a killer."- He said. Both brother turned to the window to see a bright light coming from a helicopter. -"And now I have three less to worry about."- He said and started laughing.

-"Three?"- Sam asked, talking for the first time.

Before Hendriksen could leave the room another man got inside. -"Agent what do we do with the girl?"-

-"Oh, I'll take care of her. She and I have story."- He said and turned to the Winchesters. -"Uh, you won't believe what happened today, another criminal, one of the most wanted, just like you, showed up at my door."- He said smiling, obviously happy about his luck.

-"She's still not awake, and she hasn't been after the punch, shouldn't we call a doctor or something like that?"- The man asked Hendriksen.

-"You hit a girl?"- Dean asked him, obviously getting more angry. -"Jesus Victor, didn't you mommy teach you that that's not good?"-

-"Oh, I barely touched her, just knocked her out."- He said smiling at both brothers. -"Summer Sullivan is known for her strenght, you know?"-

When the brother heard her name they both stood up. -"You punched Summer?"- Sam asked him, he wanted to kill the man in front of him.

-"Oh don't tell me that you know that little bitch?"- Hendriksen asked, obviously happy about the situation.

-"If you touch her again I swear of God..."- Dean said, he was going to kill the son of a bitch for touching Summer.

-"She's fine Dean, hey, she's more than fine. Are you two having a little fun with her?"- Hendriksen asked them smirking. The boys' faces were read with anger. -"It's ok, maybe later we could do a little reunion!"- He said and left.

Summer was sitting in a chair, her head hurt like a bitch and she didn't know where she was. However when she saw Hendriksen she remembered everything.

-"I see that you are awake. Just in time."- He said and turned around to see a man. -"Steven"- He greet to the man.

Summer looked everything and she could have sworn that there was something off with this guy Steven. Suddenly he looked at her.

-"Is this Sullivan?"- He asked Hendriksen.

-"In the flesh."- Summer said smirking. -"I didn't know that I was that famous, and I didn't know that Victor here hit girls."- She said and looked at the FBI agent.

-"Come on, let's go to see those Winchesters boys, I'm sure you wanna meet them."- He said and grabbed Summer by her arm. She was handcuffed, so she couldn't protest much.

-"She already know them apparently. They almost jumped on me when I told them that I knocked her out."- Hendriksen told him.

-"Come with me sweetheart."- He said and dragged Summer to the room where they boys were.

As soon as Summer saw them she sighed, they were ok, in chains, but ok. She saw their faces when they saw her, they were relieved that she was ok.

-"Sam and Dean Winchesters. I'm Steven Groves. This is a placer."- He said while he still held Summer.

-"I'm glad that one of us feels that way."- Dean said, he standing right in front of Steven. -"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"- He asked Summer. She shook her head.

-"I've been waiting a long time for you two to come out of your hiding place."- He said looking at Dean. .-"And you sweetheart, what can I say? It's obviously a placer to have you handcuffed in my hands, I can do whatever I want you know."- He said looking at Summer and holding her tight against him

-"Hey, take your hands off her, way out of your league."- Dean told him, getting angry about him touching her.

But Steve took out a gun from his jacket and shot Dean in the shoulder.

-"Dean"- Summer screamed, but Steven throwed her to the floor. She kicked his legs making him fell to the floor, she took the gun and throwed it to Sam and when she turned around she saw that the man's eyes were black. He punched Summer and straddled her waist and grabbed her neck. Summer was gasping for air, Sam saw this and started exorcising him.

-"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."-

The demon's head was moving in a incredible speed. -"Sorry, I gotta got this short, it's gonna be a long night fellows."- He said looking at Sam, then the smoke came out from his mouth and he fell next to Summer.

Summer grabbed her throat and started coughing, she needed the air in her lungs again. -"Dean?"- She asked Sam who went running to his brother, and that's when Hendriksen got into the room with five more men.

-"Put the gun down."- One of the men said to Sam who still had the gun in his hands. -"He shot him."-

-"I didn't shoot him"-

-"He shot me."- Dean said.

-"Get on your knees now."- Hendriksen said and looked down at Summer who was still coughing.

-"Ok, ok, ok, don't shoot, look, here"- Sam said handing them the gun. -"We didn't shoot him, check the body there is no blood, we didn't kill him."-

-"Go ahead, check him."- Hendriksen ordered.

-"Vic, there is not bullet."- One of the man said.

-"He's probably been death for months."- Summer said still in the floor. She was better now.

-"What did you do to him?"- Hendriksen asked the Winchester.

-"We didn't do anything."- Dean said.

-"Talk or I shot"- Hendriksen threatened them. They didn't answered and Hendriksen was getting tired so he grabbed Summer from the floor and pointed the gun in her head. -"What about now? Talk or I shot her."- He said.

-"Hey, wait! You won't believe us."- Dean said.

-"He was possessed."- Sam finally said.

-"Possessed? Yeah right."- Hendriksen asked him with a smile, he was getting more angry. -"Call the helicopter, we are taking them out of here now."- He demanded.

-"Let her go"- Dean said because Hendriksen still had Summer with him. He let her go but another man grabbed her by her arm.

-"Bill?"- One of the FBI guys asked over the phone. -"Bill are you there?"- But no one answered. Hendriksen made a him a sign to go and see what was happening.

Suddenly there was a loud explotion coming from outside and Hendriksen's partner didn't answer. All the men in the station were grabbing their guns and anything that could help them, everyone was death and they didn't have phone or internet. Summer wasn't in the same room with the boys, they didn't want them to be together, and she was worried about Dean, he has been shot, but she knew that Sam was going to take care of him.

The problem was that someone has killed all those men and she was starting to think that they were demons. Summer had to do something and fast, she looked around to see how many people were here and she saw that Nancy, the secretary wasn't in the room. Then she heard a scream coming from the boys' room, she stood up but a man pushed her against the chair again and pointed a gun at her.

-"Don't move."- He ordered.

-"Ok, I just wanted to know if Nancy was ok."- Summer said.

-"Don't try to be nice, you're still not going to get out from here."-

She saw Nancy coming from the room with an afraid face. Summer looked at her and smiled but Nancy was scared and she looked away. In that moment the sheriff went to the room where Dean and Sam were leaving Summer and Nancy alone. There was only one more police man beside Hendricksen and the sheriff.

Summer didn't want to scare her but she wanted a crucifix that Nancy had on her desk, she started walking slowly and when she reached her desk Nancy stood up quickly.

-"It's ok, I don't want hurt you. Hey, do you think that you could borrow me that crucifix? You know, just to prayed a little to the big man upstairs."- Summer said smiling.

-"Are you a believer?"- Nancy asked her.

-"Hell yeah, I mean holy yeah."- Summer said and Nancy looked at her. -"I promise that me and those boys in there, we are not the bad guys, trust me."- She said but Nancy didn't believe her at all.

-"The taller one attacked me."- Nancy told her.

-"WHAT? Sammy? I don't believe it, maybe Dean, but Sam..."- She said shaking her head. Nancy smiled.

-"You know them?"-

-"Yeap, they are a little pain in the ass."-

In that moment Summer and Nancy heard a shotgun, Summer turned and started running toward the boys but the other police appear and pointed a rifle at her, Summer kicked it away and then kick the man in the face making him fall. She ran to the where the boys where and saw Sam exorcising Hendricksen in the toilet, behind her the police guy arrived with Nancy.

Dean turned around and pointed the gun that he took from Hendriksen at the man. -"Stay back"- He said.

While Sam was exorcising Hendriksen he took his head out of the toilet and spoke. -"It's too late, I've already called them. They're coming."- Hendriksen said. Sam put his head in the toilet again and finished the exorcism. Hendriksen was in the floor and he suddenly woke up.

-"Hendriksen is that you in there?"- Sam asked him.

-"I, I shot the sheriff."- Hendriksen said like if he didn't believe it.

-"But you didn't shot the deputy"- Dean said smirking, Sam glared at him and Summer laughed.

-"Five minutes ago I was fine and then..."- Hendriksen said.

-"Let me guess, this nasty black smoke got into your throat?- Dean asked him.

-"You were possessed."- Summer said from where she was standing.

-"Possessed like...possessed."- Hendriksen said.

-"That's how it feels like, now you know."- Sam said, smiling sarcastically at him.

-"I owe you the biggest "I told you so" ever."- Dean said and handed Hendriksen his gun.

-"Official Amici, the keys."- Hendriksen said. He went and took the cuffs off Dean, Sam and Summer. -"Alright, so how do we survive?"-

* * *

Sam was painting a devil's trap in every window and door, Summer was patching Dean up and he was looking at a map of the station, seeing from where the demons could get in. Hendriksen and official Amici appeared with lots of weapons, so not useful weapons.

Summer looked at them and smiled. -"That's good but it's not gonna work."-

-"We have an arsenal here."- Official Amici answered her.

-"This is just gonna get them mad."- Dean finished.

-"What do you need?"- Hendriksen asked him.

-"Salt, lots and lots of salt."- Dean said.

-"Salt?"-

-"Is there an eco in here?"- Dean asked sarcastically.

-"There is coarse salt in the storeroom."- Nancy said, she was standing behind Summer.

-"Perfect."- Dean said looking at her then at Summer. -"Perfect, we need salt in every window and in every door"-

Hendriksen, Nancy and the official left the room to get the salt. Summer finished patching Dean up. -"This should hold."- She said, but Dean wasn't paying attention and Summer punched him in his injured shoulder.

-"Ouch, what the hell?"-

-"Bella? You were caught by Bella? I should be doing much more than punching your shoulder, I have a pretty big ball in my head, I almost went to jail and I almost die today because of you two. I should kill you."- Summer said and started putting away all the things that she took from the first aid kit.

Dean smirked at her. -"You were worried about us uh?"- He asked and Summer glared at him. -"It's ok, we are fine, we are going to get out of this."-

-"Uh, not thanks to you."- She said and put her hands on her hips. -"You are hurt, and let's face it, you're not that good."- She said teasing him a little.

-"I'm awesome, that's why they are here in the first place."- Dean said with a smug smile on his face. Summer couldn't stop smiling at him.

-"You're an ass."-

-"But you like me, admit it."- He said and stood behind her, one of his hands resting in the table, he was leaning against her back, he was looking at her with a smile on his face. -"Am I right?"-

-"Maybe."- Summer said with a smile and turned to look at him, but he was too close and her face was inches from Dean's now. She was still smiling, she was not going to back off, and she knew that he wasn't going to do it either. Dean didn't move, he was teasing her, and she knew it.

They heard someone clearing his throat at the door and they both turned around to look who it was. Hedriksen and the police official were watching them with an eyebrow raised.

-"Did we interrup something?"-

-"Yes"- Dean said.

-"No."- Summer said at the same time and smile at Dean because he said yes. -"We were just talking, did you get the salt?"- Summer asked them.

-"Right here."- Hendriksen showed her and left the big bags on the floor.

-"Hey, where is my car?"- Dean asked the official.

-"In the parking lot."-

-"Ok."- Dean said and grabbed her jacket. Summer was opening the bags but she turned around to look at him.

-"Wait, you're not going out there right?"- The official asked Dean.

-"Yeah, I have to get something from my trunk."- Dean told him and he saw Summer's look. He smiled. -"I'll be fine mom."-

The official turned to Summer who was glaring at Dean. -"I warn you, I'm not coming to get your ass, did you hear me?"-

-"Oh you know you will."- Dean said smiling at her, what the hell? he was flirting with Summer and he's just realised, he wasn't suppossed to do that, but she make it very easy. -"I'll be back."- He said and left the station, still smiling.

When Dean was outside he saw a huge cloud of black smoke, there were dozens of demons coming from everywhere. He closed the trunk of the Imapala, and started running towards the station. -"They are coming! Hurry!"- Dean screamed to warned everyone.

Sam was finishing a devils trap and Nancy was putting salt around the windows when the black smoke surrounded the station, everything was black, the demons were trying to get inside but the salt and the devils trap didn't let them.

Suddenly everything went back to normal, the demons apparently gave up, Summer, Dean and Sam looked around trying to find any kind of danger.

-"Everyone ok?"- Sam asked.

-"Define Ok."- Hendriksen answered.

-"Ok, everyone needs to put this on, It will keep you to been possessed."- Dean demanded to everyone.

Everyone took the necklaces that Dean gave them and out them on. Nancy looked at them and they didn't have one. -"What about you and Sam?"-

Sam and Dean pulled the collar of their shirt down and showed a tattoo that they both have in their chest that keep them safe getting possessed.

-"Smart. How long do you have those?"- Hendriksen asked them.

-"No long enough."- Sam said without looking at anybody in particular. In that moment he remembered Summer and looked at her. -"Summer what about you?"-

-"I'll be ok."- She said, checking her gun.

-"Wait, you don't have protection?"- Dean asked her, a little worried.

-"I don't have a tattoo, and there is no more necklaces so I think I just have to have lucky"- Summer said and smiled at them. They weren't happy at all, they were worried about her getting hurt or worse, possessed. -"Guys, I'll be fine, I promise I will get a tattoo."- She said and went to grab another gun from the duffel bag that Dean brought.

Sam and Dean were worried but they couldn't do anything, they split and started getting ready for the fight. Dean was talking with Hendriksen, Nancy was fixing the salt lines, and Sam was making sure that the devils trap were good. Summer was walking around making sure that everything was ok, when suddenly she heard a loud noise and a window being broken, she started running towards the room and when she opened the door she saw Ruby standing there.

-"What are you doing here?"- Summer asked her with a gun pointed at Ruby.

In that moment Hendriksen appeared with Dean and Sam. -"How do we kill it?"- Hendriksen asked.

-"We don't."- Sam answered. -"She is here to help us."-

-"Yeah right."- Summer said sighing heavily.

Sam walked towards Ruby. -"Are you gonna let me out?"- Ruby asked him. Sam bent down and scratched the paint of the devils trap letting her free. -"And they say chivalry is dead."- Ruby said to Sam. -"Someone has a breath mint? Some guts get into my mouth while I was killing my way here."- Ruby said as she walk away.

-"Such a charming girlfriend you have Sammy."- Summer said and walked behind her. Everyone left the room and followed Summer, Sam before leaving the room fixed the salt line. -"How many are out there?"- She asked Ruby as they got into the next room, the main room from the station.

-"30 at least. That's so far."- Ruby answered her.

-"Oh good, 30. 30 beaters, all the guns for us."- Dean said from behind Summer. -"Who sent them?"- Dean asked her, standing next to Ruby.

Ruby looked at Sam who was just entering the room. -"You didn't tell Dean?"- She asked.

-"Tell Dean what?"- Summer asked her.

-"And apparently you didn't tell Summer either."- Ruby said at Sam who was getting extremely nervous. -"I'm surprise."-

-"Tell us what?"- Dean asked wanting to know.

-"There is a new lider."- Ruby confessed.

-"Who is he?"- Dean asked her.

-"No he. Her. Her name is Lilith. And she really, really want Sam's intestines on a stick because she sees him as a competition."- Ruby told Dean.

-"Lilith?"- Summer asked with wide eyes.

-"You know her?"- Dean asked her.

-"Of course he knows her, right Sum?"- Ruby asked and Summer glared at her.

-"You knew about this?"- Dean asked Sam who didn't answer. -"Jesus Sam, is there something else I should know?"- Dean asked, getting angrier.

-"How about if the two of you talk about this later? We need the Colt"- Ruby said looking at Sam, then Dean and finally Summer. -"Where is the Colt?"-

-"It got stolen."- Sam said

-"I'm sorry, I must have blood in my ears, I thought that heard you say that you were stupid enough to let the Colt get grabbed of your thick, clumsy, idiot hands."- Ruby said. Sam looked away. -"Fantastico. This is just peachy"-

-"Ruby..."- Sam called but she just shut him up. Summer looked at Sam, she couldn't believe that he trust in that demon that much.

-"Fine. Since I don't see there is any other option, there is another way I know to get you out of here alive."- Ruby said with her hands in her hips.

-"How?"- Dean asked.

-"I know a spell. It will evaporate every demon in a one mile radio, myself included"- Ruby said.

-"At least something good can came out of this."- Summer said grinning.

Ruby glared at her but didn't answer her. -"So, you let the Colt out of your sight and now I have to die. Next time, be more careful, how's that for dying wish?"- Ruby said looking at Sam most than anyone.

-"Ok, what do we need to do?"- Dean asked her.

-"Oh, you can't do anything. This spell is very specific, it requires a person of virtue."-

-"I've got virtue."- Dean said smiling.

-"Nice try, you're not a virgin."-

Dean laughed. -"Nobody is a virgin."- Dean said looking around. Ruby didn't answered him and looked at Nancy. -"No, no way"-

Summer was surprise. -"You mean you never...you know..."-

-"What? It's a choice ok?"- Nancy said.

-"WOW, I mean WOW. Look I know is painful for us, trust me I know..."- Summer said, emphasizing the "I know" part. -"but is totally worth it, trust me, after you can't stop I mean..."- Summer kept saying.

-"Woah Summer, I think she got the idea."- Sam said raising his hands.

Nancy smiled. -"So the spell, what can I do?"-

-"You can stay still, while I take your heart out of your chest."- Ruby said.

-"You're crazy?"- Dean asked her.

-"I'm offering a solution."-

-"You're offering kill somebody who hasn't even got laid."- Dean said.

-"What do you two think that is going to happen to this girls when the demons get inside?"- Ruby asked Dean.

Everyone started discussing and didn't let Nancy talk. She got tired and got their attention. -"Please can everybody shut up! All the people out there, it would save them?"- She asked and Ruby nodded. -"I'll do it."- Everyone started discussing again because they didn't want her to do it. -"All my friends are out there."-

-"We don't sacrifice people, if we do we are just like him."- Hendriksen said.

-"I'm offering a solution."-

-"Your solution is not an option."- Dean said.

-"Sam you know I'm right."- Ruby asked Sam and he didn't answer.

-"Sam?"- Dean asked but his brother remained in silent. -"Damn it Sam! What the hell is wrong with you? Just tell her."- Dean said.

-"It's my choice."- Nancy said.

-"Ok that's enough."- Summer said standing in front of Ruby. -"I'm tired of your crap, you're not killing any virgin ok? And Sam what the hell is wrong with you man? You think that kill this poor girl is the solution?"- Summer asked him but Sam didn't answer her. -"Damn it Sam, answer me!"- Summer shouted at him. Everyone looked at her.

-"Sam, I need to talk with you."- Dean said and went to the next room with Sam. -"Summer you are ok in here?"- He asked her, Summer was still standing in front of Ruby but she nodded.

Dean and Sam were talking when Hendriksen called them. -"I think that you should come or one of your friends might die."- He told them. The brothers went to the room where everyone was.

-"You heard me bitch? I will rip you hear out!"- Summer screamed at Ruby's face.

-"Oh I will like to see that princess."- Ruby answered at Summer. Both girls were inches apart and they weren't backing away.

-"Ok, everyone need to calm down"- Dean said.

-"You know Summer I don't know what you make such a big deal of these, after all you already killed someone."- Ruby said but she didn't expect Summer to punched her in the face.

-"Don't."- Summer warned, but Ruby didn't stop.

-"But it's your fault, and everything that happened to the Winchesters too. John left Dean because of you, he never came back because of you, no even when his own son was dying, he was to scared of what you might do, he left the boys in that last hunt because that demon had you remember? Everything is on your hands, all the blood, all the pain they suffered, is because of you and only you."- Ruby said to Summer.

Summer stood there and listened to the demon, she turned around smiling and punched Ruby again. She throwed her to the floor but Ruby kicked Summer making fall on her back, she straddled her waist and punched Summer several times, when the boys wanted to stop her she throw them away in the room. Summer wasn't going to give up so she punched Ruby once again and now she straddled her waist and punched her several times, but Ruby kneeled her and made her fall. Both girls stood up at the same time and Summer without wasting any time push Ruby against the wall and kneeled her in the stomach, then she took Ruby's knife out of her waist and cut her across the stomach. Ruby screamed but Summer put her arm against her neck and held the knife, just going to stab her.

-"Stop!"- Sam screamed from behind. -"Summer please."- Sam said trying to get the knife.

Summer left the knife fell to the floor but her arm was still against Ruby's neck. -"This is the last warning. Once more, and not even the devil himself is going to save you."- Summer said to her, but didn't release her.

-"Summer"- Sam said from behind and Summer let Ruby go and she fell to the floor.

-"Watch out who you mess up with next time bitch."- Summer said to Ruby and she stood ready to fight again. -"What?"- Summer said not backing away but Dean grabbed her in time.

-"Hey, Summer calm down."- He said but she was still looking at Ruby. -"Hey, look at me."- Summer looked at him. -"Are you ok?"- He asked her.

Summer pushed Dean away and turned around. -"I'm perfect."- She said and hit the wall. -"So what's the plan?"- She said in an angry tone.

-"We let them in, and we fight."- Dean said. He kept looking at Summer who still wanted to kill Ruby.

-"You're all gonna die."- Ruby said and stood up.

-"You are leaving?"- Sam asked her.

-"Hey, I was going to kill myself to help you win, I'm not gonna stay and watch you loose."-

-"Then you're welcome to leave."- Summer said at Ruby.

Ruby left, an as soon as she went out all the demons sorrounded her, but they let her go. Sam, Dean and Summer started breaking all the salt lines and the devils traps, they were going to let the demons get inside. Summer was ready waiting in a door for the demons to get in, she heard a loud noise coming from the other side and she knew that someone was already fighting. Without realising she turned around to see if someone was behind her and that's when someone jumped on her. She fought as many demons as she could, but they were too many, she shot them, punched them, kicked them but she was getting tired. She saw Dean and Hendriksen fighting back to back so she decided to go see how Sam was doing and she arrived just in time because some demons were hurting him. She grabbed her gun and knocked three demons off Sam, after she throwed them holy water so they will back off. -"Sammy, are you ok?"- Summer asked him and Sam nodded. They kept fighting until they didn't have anymore holy water or bullets. The three hunters stayed still in the middle of the room with all the demons around them, then a demon walked in front of the crowd and pinned Summer, Dean and Sam against a wall, they were hurting when Dean screamed to Hendriksen.

-"Hendriksen, NOW!- Dean said.

Hendriksen knew what he had to do, he had to turned on the exorcism that Sam had recorded. The demons couldn't go out because Nancy and the other official had locked the doors with salt. All the demons left the bodies and there was a big cloud of black smoke in the ceiling, and when the exorcism was over the smoke turned into flames and dissappeared. Hendriksen showed up in time to see the people waking up.

The guys were getting ready to leave while Hendriksen thought about the lie that he was going to tell the police when they arrived. They shook hands with Hendriksen while Summer was saying goodbye to Nancy and giving her some advices for her future sex life.

-"So we can just like...you know, go?"- Summer asked Hendriksen afraid of what he might say.

-"Yeah, don't worry about anything, no one knew that you were here, you are actually free."- Hendriksen said and Summer smiled. -"Although maybe you prefer for me to kill you just like the boys and those murder charges won't bother you..."-

-"It's ok."- Summer said cutting him off. -"I will handle myself."-

* * *

She said and left with the Winchesters. The ride to the motel was quiet, they didn't know what to say. When they arrived at the motel Summer layed down in her bed and was thinking about the fact that Lilith wanted Sam. She knew that using Sam as bait wasn't an option, but she really needed to hunt Lilith down. She was too lost in her thoughts when she heard the door, Dean got up from his bed and went to opened it, it was Ruby.

-"Turn on the news."- She said while she crossed her arms.

Sam turned on the TV and the three hunters saw that the police station where they have been just hours ago has been burned, everyone has died, including Hendriksen, Nancy and the official that helped them. Ruby turned off the tv and looked at the three of them.

-"Considering the size of the blast..."- Ruby said throwing at the three hunter a hex bag. -"...it was Lilith"-

-"What's in this?"- Dean asked her.

-"Something that will protect you from Lilith...for the time being at least."-

-"Thanks."- Sam said to Ruby. Summer just looked at him.

-"Don't thank me. Lilith killed everyone, your precious little virgin, plus half a dozens other people."- She said and Dean sighed. -"So after your big speech about humanity and war, turns out your plan was the one with the body count."- Ruby said and looked at Summer who was now stood up watching her with a serious face. -"Do you know how to fight a battle? You strike fast and don't let any survivor so no one can't go running to tell the boss. So next time, we'll go with my plan."- She said and left the room.

The brothers looked at each other and Summer stood there and kept looking at the door, she didn't have time for this, she needed to find Bella, kill her, grab the Colt, find Lilith, and finally kill the son of a bitch. She knew that the boys need time but if they wait any longer they were going to loose Bella. -"Come on guys, we have to go. Bella is still out there."- Summer said grabbing her bag.

Dean looked at her with an angry expression. -"Summer this people have just died because of us and you don't care?"-

Summer sighed because she knew that they were not going to take it well. -"I do care, but I won't stay sit here all day long crying about what happened, I'm going to do something about it and I'm going to find Bella. We need the Colt."-

-"I think the Colt can wait."- Sam said, obviously has was also mad with her.

-"No, it can't. Do you know how to kill Lilith?"- Summer asked them. -"No, you don't. So what we need to do is to go find Bella, kill her so she won't be a trouble for us anymore and get the Colt, then we can go and kill Mr. New Lider."- Summer said while she was putting her clothes into the bag.

-"Why do you know Lilith? and why do you want to kill her so much?"- Dean asked her.

-"Because she's a bitch, that's why. So are you coming or not?"- Summer said, leaving the room and left the door opened for the brothers, they looked at each other and grabbed their bags, going after her.

* * *

So? Tell me what you think! I'll love to hear from you ok? **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! **


	10. A dangerous game

Hey people! :) how are you? Ok, I know that I haven't updated for a long time but I'm here now. Ok, five chapter left and we are done with this first part, I'm going to finish this story before I go on holidays, so I might probably update a new chapter today! I'm going to the beach on 3 or 4 days :) Read and enjoy!

WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE

* * *

Summer was running through the woods trying to scape from the creature that was following her. She had lost Sam and Dean half an hour ago, now she was by herself with a Wendigo behind her ass. She stopped in the middle of the woods and looked around, there was nothing but silence and darkness, she knew that the creature was looking at her from somewhere, but she didn't know where it was. Besides she didn't have any weapon with her, all she had was a knife and that wasn't going to work. She was thinking what was going to be her next move when she felt a hand in her shoulder, she spun around and punched at whatever or whoever was touching her. The person groaned from pain, it was Sam.

-"SAM? Is that you?"- Summer asked worried.

-"Yeah! I think you broke my nose."- Sam said while he kept touching his face and wiping the blood away.

Summer smiled because he was safe, with a broken nose maybe, but safe. Then it hit her, San was alone, where was Dean?. -"Where is your brother? Where is Dean?"- Summer asked extremely scared of what might have happened to the older Winchester.

-"He is fine, he hurt his leg so he can't walk really good. He wanted to come with me, but he can't walk fast, he can't walk at all and I needed to find you. We were worried about you."- Sam said smiling at her.

-"Aww, you were worried, how cute!"- Summer said smiling and patting his cheek.

-"Did you see it?"- Sam asked Summer, he was talking about the Wendigo.

-"Yeah, he was chasing me"- Summer answered looking around. Then while they were still standing there they hear a loud noise coming from the other side of the woods, it was a shot gun. Summer and Sam looked at each other and started running in that direction. They were both worried about Dean now. Suddenly they saw Dean walking, he was grabbing on a tree for help.

-"Dean? Are you ok?"- Summer asked going to his side and helping him.

-"Yeah, I killed the thing, I still had my flare shotgun you know, I wasn't stupid enough to lose it. Auch!"- Dean said, when he said that he hasn't been "stupid" enough to lose it, Summer hit him because she knew that he was talking about her.

-"It fell, it wasn't my fault. Anyway, can you walk?"- She asked him.

In that moment Dean realised how close she was from him. Since their hunt in Colorado Dean has been flirting with Summer in any chance he has. He decided that if he was going to hell he was going to sleep with every single hot girl that cross in his way and Summer was definitely HOT. -"Umm...no. Can you help me?"- He asked, smirking at her.

Summer smiled because she knew what he was doing, he has been doing it from weeks now. -"Yeah, come on Romeo"-

-"I can help you"- Sam offered. It was obvious that he has more strengh that Summer and he could support his brother more.

-"It's ok."- Dean said glaring at his brother.

Summer laughed at this while they kept walking toward the road. -"It's fine Sam, your brother is just trying to get into my pants before his trip to hell and he thinks that this closeness is going to help him."- She said while she smiled at Dean.

-"I know that you are going to be begging me really soon."- Dean said smirking.

-"Whatever dude."- Summer said while they reached the Imapala.

* * *

-"So Bella wasn't here, obviously!"- Summer said to both brothers. They were in the motel room now and while she talk, Sam was looking his brother's leg.

-"You find out that by your own genious?"- Dean snapped at her. He was angry because Sam was making him hurt.

-"Hey, you are not going to get anywhere with me with that attitude."- Summer replied with a smirk on her face and her hands on her hips. Dean glared at her, she smiled. -"Anyway, I think that she is leading us to different hunts, you know? So we do the hunt and leave her alone."-

-"I think you're right."- Sam said. -"There, you're done Dean."-

-"Thanks"- Dean said and stood up, he tried to walk but it still hurt so he sat in the bed again. -"So, what now?"-

-"I guess that we have some free time to research right?"- Summer said while she sat on her bed with her laptop.

-"Yeah I need a new hunt"- Dean said from his bed.

Sam was going to answer him, he was going to complain about he not caring about the deal, but Summer looked at him and Sam got what she wanted to say to him. Talking with Dean was useless, Sam knew it but he didn't want to admit it. Summer on the other hand, she knew that Dean was going to said that researching about his deal was a waste of time, but he was really scared about hell. Sam was actually surprise of how good Summer knew them both. They have been hunting with her for not to much time and she already knew how to handle them.

-"Sure Dean."- Summer said and winked at Sam. -"Do you want a beer too?"- She asked him.

-"That will be great."- Dean said a little surprise of how polite Summer was being with him.

Sam smiled at this, his brother was so naive when it came to women sometimes, they always get what they want. Summer and Sam spent all night looking for ways of helping Dean with his deal, they knew that it was going to be hard, but they never thought that it was going to be this hard. Sam was loosing hope, but Summer was determinated to save Dean, no matter what.

They were both glued to their computer when Summer's cellphone rang.

-"Hello?"-

_-"Hey beautiful, how are you?"-_ Tim asked her. He was her dearest friend.

-"Hey T, what's up?"- Summer asked him, not paying to much attention, she was still reading.

_-"I think I might have something on this deal that you asked me the other day."- _Tim said to Summer. This got her attention.

-"What do you have?"- Summer said, Sam looked up from what he was reading and locked eyes with Summer.

_-"Ok, so you know that if you kill the demon that holds the contract you are out of the deal right? Well, it seems that contracts are hold for extremely powerful and important son of a bitches, so I will said that who's holding this guy's contract is..."-_

-"Lilith."- Summer finished.

_-"Well it makes sense right? I mean, after all she showing up again now, when you are with them, I think that this is not coincidence. But I could be wrong, I mean I've been searching and I have nothing about Lilith and crossroad deals."-_

-"No, you're right it makes sense."- Summer said nodding. Sam was looking at her waiting for her to tell him something.

_-"Well but that's not why I call you, I mean, you know that crossroad deals are hard to break, well there is a contract that demons are not going to let out of their sight. I don't know if I should be telling you this, but the other day I was hunting in Ohio and some demons were talking about a Winchester, about Dean Winchester's deal, and I know that all your questions are about him, I'm not stupid. Anyway, they said that no one was going to break that deal, that somehow and for some unknow reason the deal is protect for all hell. They are not going to let him scape that easy Summer."_- He said.

-"Why?"- Summer asked. She was starting to feel dizzied, why do they want Dean?

_-"Not clue sis. I'm trying to find everything I can but It's not easy. I will search more about Lilith ok? maybe killing her is the only way to save him."- _Tim said.

-"Ok, thanks dude. I owe you."-

-_"Maybe with a little sex..."-_ But Tim never finished his sentence because Summer hung up her phone.

-"So who was it?"- Sam asked her as soon as she closed her cellphone.

-"A friend. He thinks that who holds Dean's contract is Lilith, and that is the reason of why she showed up now. I mean, he doesn't know about you and your super powers. And he also said that this is going to be hard."- Summer said. She knew that she wasn't being completely honest with Sam but she couldn't tell him what Tim told her about Dean.

* * *

The next morning when Dean woke up he was ready to hit the road, but he found Summer and Sam fast sleep on the other bed. They were back to back and were both in a deep sleep. Dean was going to wake them up when he saw that Sam's computer was on. He decided that he was going to see what the new hunt was about, but he found nothing about hunting, everything that was on Sam's laptop was about crossroad deals. Dean knew that he and Summer had stayed till late researching about his deal and a way of helping him, and he was getting tired of this. Dean didn't want to go to hell, but he knew that they weren't going to find the answer in a computer or a book, and until they find a solution they have to keep working and saving people.

Dean sat at the table and grabbed Sam's computer and decided to search for a hunt by himself. When he found on he thought that was time to wake Summer and Sam up, but when he was going to start shouting Summer started making some noises and tossing around in bed. Dean thought that she was having a nightmare, and apparently he was right, but this nightmare seemed pretty intense. Sam woke up because of her movements and he saw that his brother was awake and watching her with a worried face. Sam shook her shoulder lightly.

-"Summer? Summer?"- Sam was trying to wake her up but she was in a deep sleep.

Dean was getting nervous because she seemed to be suffering, so he walked to the bed and shook her a little more harder than Sam. -"Summer, wake up"- He said in a loud voice.

Apparently this worked because Summer sat in bed gasping for air. -"What happened?"- She asked once she was awake.

-"You were having a nightmare again. Wanna told us what was it about?"-

-"Not really"- Summer said. She was breathing hard, she needed to calm herself down, it was just a dream. She got up from bed and went to the bathroom. -"Gonna have a shower. I'll be back"- She said and dissapeared into the next room.

-"Dude she is even more weird than you."- Dean said to his brother. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's comment. However, both brother were worried about her.

Summer was in the bathroom splashing water on her face, it was a nightmare, nothing more. She was scared about her dreams because everytime they were getting more real, right now it was hard for her to differentiate between what is real and fake. Summer looked at her hand, she was shaking, she needed to calm down. She decided to have a shower she had to clear her mind.

Sam was sitting in the bed listening to the shower when Dean stood in front of him. -"What?"- Sam asked him.

-"Why did you two lie to me? Last night, you were not looking for a hunt, you were looking for a way to take me out of this stupid deal"- Dean said a little angry.

-"Dean I'm going to save you, no matter what. You're my brother and you are into this mess because of me"- Sam told him. He wanted to make his brother understand about the seriousness of the moment.

-"Yeah well Sam I'm a big boy, I can take care of my own problems. Besides, you don't have anything Sam."- Dean shouted, he was getting frustated by his brother.

-"Actually I do."- Sam also screamed, Dean looked surprised. -"See, you are not always right. We think that Lilith might hold your contract."-

-"Might! Ah, the key word. You have nothing Sam and you know it."- Dean said to his brother who looked like he was going to punch him in any minute.

In that moment Summer stepped out of the bathroom drying her hair. -"Can you two please stop? This fight is taking you no where."-

-"Yeah well, this is with you too."- Dean told her.

-"Hey, I told you that I was going to help you with your deal and I'm doing it. If you are grumpy is not my fault."- Summer said as she sat on the bed.

Dean just looked at her and Sam. -"I don't care, we are looking for a new hunt NOW!- He ordered.

-"No Dean, we are going to keep investigating about your deal because we need to save you."- Sam told him.

-"NO SAM! I mean it."-

-"DEAN STOP BOSSING ME AROUND. I'M NOT A KID ANYMORE."- Sam said as he stood up.

-"NO, BUT THIS IS MY PROBLEM SO BACK OFF."-

-"I'M NOT BACKING OFF, YOU ARE MY BROTHER AND I'M NOT LETTING YOU DIE."-

-"AND I'M NOT LETTING YOU DIE EITHER, AND IF YOU MESS WITH THIS DEAL THAT IS WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN."- Dean said, he then looked to Summer. -"Don't you have nothing to say?"-

Summer put her shoes on and stood up. -"Whatever. I don't have time for this, I need to make a call."- Summer said without any emotion in her voice.

-"Hey, are you ok?"- Sam asked her.

-"No Sam I'm not. I'm sorry about Dean's deal, I really do and I promise you both that I was going to do anything that I can to help him, but I have my own issues you know? And I need to stop for five minutes and take a breath because otherwise I'm going to explode."- Summer said. She was getting tired of everything and now that she was having the nightmares again it was worse.

-"Is this about the nightmares?"- Sam asked her.

-"YES, damn it YES!"- Summer screamed.

-"That bad huh?"- Dean asked her trying to calm her down but it only got worse.

-"Bad? Ha."- Summer said, she laughed without humour. -"I can't stop dreaming about my mom's death, about Adam's, about my father beating me up when I was a kid, about John saying me goodbye and me not knowing that I wasn't going to see him anymore. And you know what is the worse? All of this is crap is getting more and more real with the time, this nightmares are too strong and I feel like I'm living them again, over and over. I can even feel the hurt from my dad's punches, the heat from my nursery when I was a kid. EVERYTHING!"- Summer screamed at the end. -"I can't do this anymore. I have to make it stop"- Summer add at the end in a low wishper.

Sam and Dean didn't know what to say because she never talked about her feelings or her problems. She never asked them for help, she always dealt with everything by her own. Besides, who was this Adam? They didn't know but it was obviously someone important for her.

-"I'm sorry"- Sam said. He didn't know what he could possible said to help her.

-"It's ok. I'm going outside for a while"- She said and left the room.

* * *

Summer walked for an hour, she was trying to get as far as possible asshe could from the motel room. She knew that what she was going to do next was wrong, it couldn't be right, but she needed it. Last time she swore herself that she was not going to do it anymore, but she needed it, last time it worked. Everytime she did this her pain, her worries went away and she feel new, and that hole, that emptyness inside of her dissapeared. She took a deep breath and got ready for what she was going to do, she stopped, she was in the middle of a road and she was alone. It was still early in the morning and no one used this road.

-"Hey! Are you there? I need you."- Summer shouted in the air. He had to come. -"Please I need your help, I'm dying here."- For a moment she thought that she was going to cry, and Summer didn't cry. -"I can do this anymore."-

-"Summer"- He said from behind her.

Summer sighed because he was here and he was going to help her. -"Thank you."- She said and hugged him. Most people like him didn't show their feelings easily but he was one in his kind.

-"What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?"- He asked her while he rubbed her back, she was still in her arms.

-"I'm having nightmares again, and they are too strong, I can't control them. Is this some kind of special ability?"-

-"No Summer is not. Don't worry."-

-"Then what is it?"- She said as she separated herself from him. -"Because I don't see other people watching her mother die over and over, why me?"-

-"I don't know, maybe this has to do with you being special, but trust me it's not an ability."- He said while he caressed her face. He would never tell anyone, but she was too importante for him, he would die for her in a blink of an eye.

-"I don't care, I didn't call you for this. I need it, I know that you told me that it's not right, but I need you to do what you did last time. Please!"- She begged him and she knew that he was going to help her.

-"It's ok, I'll do it."- He said without doubting. He knew that this was going to have consequences in the future, but she was suffering and she needed him and he was going to help her, no matter what. He put his hand in her face and a bright light surrounded them.

* * *

Sam and Dean were in the room, looking for a new hunt, eating, walking, doing everything they could to not think about Summer. She has left about two hours and something and they were worried, she seemed pretty upset before and they didn't know what she was doing. They knew that Summer didn't have an easy life, in part because of what she told them and also because of what Bobby told them. They were both thinking about her and they knew it, she was important for them, they want her safe because she was their friend, right?

In that moment Summer came through the door with a smile on her face.

-"Hey, I brought food. So do you have a new hunt?"- She said with the biggest smile in her face. She was acting like if nothing has happened, like if she hasn't gone crazy hours ago, she was acting like if the nightmares hadn't happened.

* * *

Ok I know that is shorter than other chapter but this is extremely important for you to understand later. So what do you think? :) Please REVIEW...I love to hear from you guys, I don't care if it is bad or not! I'll update later promise!

BTW, I HATE THE CW RIGHT NOW, do you know that Supernatural is not going to be tomorrow? UHHG, they are putting The Vampire Diaries again, and I love the series, actually I love Damon but that doesn't matter, Superanatural is Supernatural, the Winchesters are The Winchester, and tomorrow was their day. I can't even explain to you how mad I am!


	11. She is with Him

Hello People! How are you? Long time I know, it's just that I went on holidays and I didn't have time to update...I promise that I will update more! NEW CHAPTER! Enjoy...

WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE

* * *

Dean was scared, his time was getting close and he was going to hell, he wasn't ready for that, but then again, when are you ready to go to the pit? He knew that he should care more about this and start searching a way out but he was afraid that his little brother will get hurt. Dean was also worried because Sam was not sleeping and was obssessed with his deal and he wanted his brother to have a normal life, that's why he didn't want to tell him in the first place. Another thing was Summer and her weird change of mood, one moment she was upset and ready to kill herself and the next minute she was laughing and making jokes, and there were her misterious disappearances too. Now he was sitting in a bench waiting for his brother to come out, he had gone to talk with a proffesor in a university, and Summer was somewhere asking the people at the university about anything that she thought could help Dean.

In that moment Dean got a phone call from Bobby saying that he had a case for them, it was probably a spirit. When Dean told Sam this they got into a fight because according to Sam, Dean didn't worry about himself. By mistake Dean told Sam about Ruby and that she couldn't save him, Sam got mad because his brother had hidden this from him.

Summer was walking to the bench where her and Sam had left Dean when she saw the brother in the middle of a disscussion, she rolled her eyes and walked to them.

-"Hey hunks, what is going on?"- She asked them, she stood in the middle of them just in case they were thinking about getting physical.

-"Nothing, it's just that Samantha here has a problem."- Dean said, he never took his eyes away from Sam.

-"Well, then you and Samantha need to calm down, you are making a scene here."- She said, she looked around and saw everyone watching them, people were whispering about the brothers' fight. -"It's ok."- Summer yelled to everyone. -"He is my boyfriend and he thinks that I slept with his best friend, which is not true baby."- She said to Dean who was her `boyfriend´. -"No big deal, come on boys."- She said and grabbed both brothers hands and dragged them to the car.

-"We have a case."- Dean simply said before he got into the car and took off. The ride was silence.

* * *

As soon as they arrived to Ohio they went to the house of the woman whose husband has just died. She said that she had heard him talking alone in his study, and that when she picked the phone up there was no one in the other line. While they were in the house they also saw a phone number that was really antique. Dean and Sam decided to go to the phone company to search about that number and Summer stayed in they bedroom researching, she was with her laptop when she felt a cold air hit her back. She turned around and she found him in the room.

-"What are you doing here? What about if Dean and Sam were here?"- She asked him.

-"Come on, I made sure that you were alone before showing up."- He said and smiled at her. -"So you really hadn't told them about me huh?"- He asked her.

-"Well, you ask me not to right? I have word you know?"- She said and crossed her arms. -"So what are you doing here buddy? I'm busy."-

-"I know. I am here because I think..."- He started but when she looked at her he stopped himself. -"Ok, what I am about to tell you is important I know, but I want you to remember that this is not for sure ok? This is a possibility..."-

-"Just tell me ok? What are you talking about?"- She said getting anxious by the minute.

-"I think I know a way of saving Dean Winchester."- He said and Summer looked stunned.

* * *

When Dean and Sam got back to the room they were silent and Summer wasn't in the chatty mood neither., She might have a way of saving Dean but it was too risky, and she knew it. She couldn't let him die but she couldn't do that either. He always said that they were the good guys, yeah right, where the hell they were in her chilhood?.

-"I mean, Dad?"- Sam spoke finally breaking the silence. Summer looked up and didn't understand nothing. John? What the hell?. -"You really think it was dad?"- Sam asked Dean.

-"I don't know maybe."- Dean answered him.

-"Wait John? What are you talking about?"- Summer said getting herself involve in the conversation.

-"How did it sound like?"- Sam asked his brother.

Dean turned around and looked at him. -"Like Oprah. Like dad, it sounded like dad."- Dean finished.

-"What did he say?"- Sam asked him.

-"My name."- Dean answered.

Now Summer got what they were talking. Dean had received a call from John. She was speechless, what about if all of this was real, she was confused, it was too much for her to handle. In that moment her cellphone rang and she opened it without looking the number.

-"Yeah?"-

-_"Hey Sum."_- Said that voice that she would never forget. The voice that made her feel so many things, the voice that always told her that everything will be ok, that she will be safe. The voice that she missed the most.

-"How...what..."- Summer couldn't talk, the brothers heard this and were looking at her. -"what are you?"- Summer finally managed to say.

-_"It's me, Adam."_- He said and the line went death.

Summer froze, it was him, or that was what he told her, but she knew that voice and it was his. She was shaking, could he be alive? could he be communicating with her? was he trying to help her? She had so many questions in her head that she felt dizzy.

-"Who was that?"- Sam asked her. He knew that she got a call from someone that was dead.

-"Summer?"- Dean asked, she wasn't answering. -"Hey, are you with us?"- He asked her.

-"I need...I...we have to find out what is happening in this town, and we have to do it now."- She said, grabbed her coat and left the room.

* * *

Summer was walking alone thinking about the call that she has recieved, it couldn't be Adam, he was dead and he couldn't be back, but then again, she knew that it was possible, she was just too scared to admit it. And what about John? Was he alive too? Summer had too many questions running through her head, she didn't know anything. Lately she felt like she was floating and everytime she tried to put her feet on the ground something happened. She was tired of this life but she knew that this is what she was, a hunter, and she couldn't change that, she didn't work for an apple pie life, it was too easy for her to kill a demon but to have a baby? That scared her. Summer convinced herself through the years that she didn't want a normal life, that she wanted this and nothing else, but deep down she knew that it was a lie, she wanted more. She sighed, and looked around, being alone and letting her thoughts take her head was never a good idea. She decided that it was time to come back with the boys and let them know that she was ok.

When she got into the room she saw Sam and Dean talking.

-"What is going on?"- Summer asked them both.

-"I think that I might know what is happening here."- Dean said and smiled at her.

They went to a museum that had a phone that was created by Thomas Edison and it was used to talk with the death. They used the EMF but there was nothing,

-"Great, now what?"- Summer said throwing her hands in the air.

-"Calm down Summer, we will find what is going on here."- Sam said trying to calm her down.

-"Calm down? I can't Sam, I can't if I'm receiving calls from the underground, I have to do something."- Summer said getting angrier by the minute.

-"Look, as long as people keep getting calls from dead people I think this is our best clue."- Dean said.

-"I know, it just...it just doesn't make sense, why is working now?"- She asked him.

-"I wish I could answer you."-

-"...and why is calling us? Why can't Sam get a call from the underground? Uh? What is so special about me or you?..."-

-"Summer..."- Sam started, but Summer cut him off.

-"No Sam, I don't wanna hear it, I'm getting tired of being special and suffering about everything, I guess I was better when I was not hunting."- She said and left, both brothers thinking about what she has just said.

* * *

Next morning when Summer woke up she dressed up and left the room. She took her cellphone and waited for a call, for a sign that she hadn't dreamt his call. In that moment her cellphone rang and she saw that it was him because the name SHA33 was on the screen. She was scared but she had to picked up.

-"Yes?"- She said with a shaky voice.

-_"It's so nice to hear your voice again Sum..."_.- He said with the voice that he always used when he was happy. She knew everything about him, and she knew that it was him. -"I missed you."-

-"Who are you?"- She asked.

-_"You know who I am. It's me, don't be afraid."_- He answered her.

-"But you are dead."-

-"_I know, but somehow I can communicate with you. Now, I need you to listen to me really carefully."_-

-"What?"- Summer asked him.

-_"Lilith is in town and she wants you Summer, you can't fight her ok? You can't let her hurt you ,you gotta do this for me, you think you can do that?"-_

-"Where is she? I'll kill the son of a bitch..."- Summer said but he interrupted her.

-_"No you won't ok? I want you to leave town now! I have a friend there that can help you, all you have to do is go and see h..."_- But he never finished his sentence because someone grabbed Summer's phone. Summer turned around and saw him standing there.

-"What are you doing? I was talking. Give me my phone back..."- She said and streched her hand to him.

-"No. That was not Adam, that was someone else."- He said and looked at her eyes. -"What did he tell you?"-

-"Nothing, he told me to leave town."- Summer said sighing, she knew that it was too good to be real.

-"Why?"-

-"Because Lilith was in town and she wants me dead...he told me to go to a friend's house..."-

-"Who? Where?"- He asked her.

-"I don't know, you took the phone away..."- She said and glared at him.

-"Something is behind this, let me see what I can find out."- He answered her and was ready to leave when he saw her face. -"Are you ok?"-

-"No. But that doesn't matter now. About what you told me about saving Dean, I want to try it."- She said with a serious face.

-"Summer I told you that I didn't know if it will work, I won't risk your life for a "maybe" I have to be sure first."- He said, then he dissapeared.

* * *

Summer received a call from him, he told her that a Crocotta was behind all of this, she called Dean and Sam but they never picked up so she went alone to face the bastard.

She was walking through the parking lot of the phone company, because she knew that the Crocotta was there because the guys told her about the dirtiness of the place , she was looking from side to side but she never saw the man that was behind her. Suddenly she felt a presence but before she could turn around someone hit her in the head. She woke up and was tied to a chair with another man in front of her. There was a bald man, with a knife in her hand, she guessed that it was the Crocotta.

-"So, Summer Sullivan right? I gotta say that you are a famous one."- He said while he walked around the other man.

-"What can I say? I'm really good."- She said smirking. -"Now, what about if you let this guy go?"-

He smiled at her and turned his head to a side like he was thinking. -"What about...no."- He said breaking his neck. Then he stood in front of the man and took his soul out of him. Once he was done he looked in Summer's direction. -"That was good."- He smiled at her.

-"Before, when I talked with Adam, it was you."- She said to him and he smiled nodding. -"Son of a bitch, now I'm really going to kill you."- She said.

-"Some calls I make, some calls I take. But you have to admit that I fool you for a while...all that Edison phone crap."- He laughed. Then he got closer to a machine from where he controled the calls.

-"What are you doing?"- She asked him.

-"Killing Sam and Dean, or maybe another guy, we just have to see how it goes."- He smiled at her and Summer just wanted to rip that smile out of his face.

-"You know I'm surprise actually...fool Dean and Sam might be one thing, but me? Uh, I'm getting really sentimentalist."- She said trying to distract him while she untie herself.

-"Once I found out you were hunters it was easy. I found Dean's number, then Sam's and then yours. Then I found your voice mails, e-mails, and it was easy. You see, people think that those stuff just get erase, but it doesn't. You will be surprise of how much about you is floating out there."-

-"You know Dean and Sam are not gonna fall for this, they are Winchesters for a reason."- She said while she kept trying to free herself.

-"You know...technology makes life so much easier. I used to hide in the woods for days, weeks, whispering to people, trying to get them...but they looked after each other. I used to eat one, maybe two souls on a year. But now when I'm hungry I simply make a phone call. You're all so connected, but you've never been so alone."- He said and just when he was about to eat her soul, Summer untied herself.

She launched herself to the guy and throwed him to the floor with her on top. She tried to grab the knife that he had but he grabbed her from her jacket and made her fly across the room. He took hold of the knife and was going to stab her but Summer was fast and catched his arm in the air and turned around. Before she could stabbed him he pushed her out of him and punched her in the face, Summer hit herself with a table in the face and he took this opportunity to kill her, but she was fast and turned around before he could touch her. They were looking at each other waiting for the next move, when she pushed him against a wall that had a hook, which perfored his head, killing him. Summer sighed, she had killed him.

* * *

Summer didn't come back to the room until the next morning, she needed time for herself. When she was close from the motel she saw Dean sitting in the hood of the Impala, she saw her watch and it was 4.45 in the morning. She sighed thinking that he might be waiting for her, she did called last night after killing the Crocotta and she told them that she was ok and that she wasn't coming back. She lied to them and said that she was with a guy, truth is that she was alone, she spent the night in a park thinking.

-"Am I in trouble dad?"- Summer said showing up from behind him, he smiled but didn't turn around.

-"I wasn't waiting for you actually."- He said and he finally looked at her. He knew that something had changed in him this last time, he didn't know what it was or he didn't want to say it. -"How was your night?"- He asked her trying to sound interessed about her new guy, but he wasn't.

Summer sighed, she could lie to him or she could tell him the truth. -"Not so good. I had to fake three orgasm, THREE!"- She said, using her fingers to show him the number. It wasn't the truth but at least it was a little close to how she was really feeling: Frustated and tired.

-"That bad? I'm sorry Sum."- He said and she quickly looked in his way. -"What? What did I do?"- He asked confused.

-"Nothing, it's just that...nothing, forget it."- She said, letting it go. -"So where is gigantor?"- She asked.

Dean smiled. -"Inside, sleeping like a baby."- She could swore that she heard jealousy in his voice.

-"And why are you not sleeping? I mean if you are not waiting for me what are you doing? Waiting for the sunset?"- She asked sarcastically.

-"I can't sleep, too many nightmares."- Dean said and he was surprise of the sincerity of his words. Lately he wasn't sleeping much because of the nightmares, he knew that his time was getting close and he was scared. He never expected to confess this to her, and from her face neither she. -"But I'm ok, don't worry."- He quickly added, not putting importance to the subject.

-"It's fine, I understand you. As you can see, I don't sleep very good either. Most nights the nightmares are so strong that I don't wanna even be in the dark."- She also confessed.

Dean was surprised about this, because he might not say his feelings but Summer was worse than him. -"Sorry If you don't mind me asking but...what are you nightmares about?"-

Summer smiled, of course he would ask that. -"About everything. All the bad things that I had to live. My worst nightmares are about my life, trust me is not nice."- She said looking at him.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew that his nightmares were about hell, about what it was waiting for him, but her nightmares were about moments in her life. He didn't know what to say.

-"What about yours?"- She asked him. She wanted him to stop looking at her with those eyes full of compassion, she didn't want that from him, from no one.

-"About my deal, about hell."- He said simply looking at his hands

Summer sighed, she knew that his dreams were about that, every person in his situation would dream that. She wanted to do something but she had nothing, her "friend" hadn't told her anything yet and time was running. -"Man, our lifes suck, I would rather be a woman with a normal boring life than this."-

Dean smiled, he actually smiled. -"You are not the type of girl that wants a normal apple pie life?"- He asked her, still smiling.

-"What? No way! Look, killing demons is one thing but having a baby coming out from...there?"- She said and her eyes were wide. -"And after to rip your vagina in pieces? Thanks buddy I think I pass."-

Dean throwed his head back and laughed harder than he had in the last time. Summer looked at him odd raising her brows, she didn't understand where the joke was.

-"I don't see what is so funny."- She said smiling, she didn't understand the joke but seeing him that happy made her smiled.

-"It's not, trust me, it's the grossest thing that I've ever heard."-

-"So why did you laugh?"-

-"Because hearing it from you was other thing, you were actually scared. You face demons, ghost, vampires, spirits, thousands of Supernatural things but have a baby truly scares you."- He said amused by this new discovering.

-"That and clowns, they are creepy."- She said.

-"Ha, you're just like Sammy in that way."- He said still smiling, she smiled back. He sighed and looked at the sky, there was one question he wanted to do to her. -"You are not actually going to stop hunting right?"-

-"What?"- She asked him, she didn't know where that came from.

-"Before you said that you were better when you didn't hunt, are you gonna stop?"-

Summer sighed. -"I wish I could, but this is my life, and It doesn't matter what I do, something will always come and get me into this again."- She said and Dean nodded. -"Besides I still have to help you with your deal"- She said and he looked at her. -"Oh come on, don't look at me like that, you are a Winchester and the son of one of the best men I've ever met."- She said and Dean nodded. -"...besides you're my friend, and I help friends."- She said smiling at him, he smiled back. -"I won't stop until a find a way to save you Dean."-

-"Thanks."- He said looking in her eyes, he felt like he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

-"Not problem dude, I'm here for you"- She said and looked away.

Dean smiled, she was going to help him. She was there for him...with him.

* * *

Cute! I love that little moment between them at the end. I have to hurry up or season six is going to end and I'll be with season 3! :O **REVIEW PLEASE. I'M DYING TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **


	12. It's a secret

NEW CHAPTER YAY! I'm going to finish this story so I can keep going...I'm not getting many reviews but I will finish it...but seriously if you read PLEASE REVIEW!

WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE

* * *

Time was running. Time never stops. Dean was going to hell and they didn't have a clue about how to stop it. Summer had tried to call "him" but he wasn't answering, apparently he had some troubles. Sam had read every single book that could help his brothers, but there was nothing. And Dean...Dean drank and didn't do much to help himself, he knew that there was no way out.

Now, they were torturing a demon so he would talk and say something about the demon that holds Dean's contract. He didn't want to talk, so Dean once again splashed some holy water in his face, Sam was standing right next to his brother watching everything. Summer was watching this scene from a corner in the room.

-"Stop!"- The demon begged, he didn't want to suffer anymore, but he wasn't talking either.

-"You ready to talk?"- Dean asked him, the demon didn't say anything. -"Who holds my contract?"- Dean screamed, trying to intimidate the demon.

-"I don't know. I don't know anything."- The demon lied.

-"Oh you heard that guys? He doesn't know anything."- Dean said to Sam and Summer.

-"Yeah, I heard"- Sam answered his brother while Summer remained quiet.

-"Oh, then I owe you an apology. Let me make it up to you."- Dean said. He grabbed the holy water's bottle and throwed some of it into the demon's mouth. -"I'm gonna ask you one last time, who holds my contract?"- Dean shouted.

The demon had his head down, he slowly raised it while his eyes turned black. He looked at the two hunters in front of them and gave them a wicked smiled. -"You mother. She showed it to me right before I bent her over."- The demon said, getting under Dean's skin.

-"I wanna a name, or I..."- Dean said right in front of the demon's face.

-"Or what? You are gonna keep throwing holy water to me? Please, brother that's nothing compare to what waits for me If I told you anything Do what you want. The only thing I'm scared of is the demon holding you ticket."- He said to Dean.

Dean and Sam looked at each other and Summer knew that look, they were going to send him to hell, so before they could do anything, she stopped them.

-"Wait."- She said and walked towards the demon

-"Hey sweetheart! I saw you from back there watching me, see something you like?"- The demon asked her.

Summer smiled at this. -"Please, don't be stupid."- She said and she bent over, put both hands on each side of the demon. -"I wanna a name, and trust me, I'm not as gentle as they are."-

-"You think you scared me?"- The demon asked her, laughing. -"Please"-

-"Do you know who I am?"- Summer asked him smirking.

-"Of course, you're the amazing and unique Summer Sullivan, John Winchester's bitch"- He said.

Summer's smirk turned into a evil smile. -"Then you know what I do, and you know that I don't have limits. To be honest, I don't care if the guy you are wearing dies, hell, it might be the best that could happen to him. I want a name and I'm gonna get it, I don't care what I have to do, and if you don't cooperate, I'm going to send you back to the pit."-

The demon's smile grew wider. -"Go ahead, send me back to hell. Cause when I get there I'll be waiting for your friend Dean, just like I was waiting for Adam"- He said looking at her. Then he turned to Dean. -"...and I have a few friends that are dying to met Dean Winchester."-

Summer snarled when she heard Adam's name. -"Dean, Sam, leave me alone with him. I'll get what we need and If I don't I will take good care of him."- Summer said without taking his eyes off the demon.

-"Summer..."- Sam started, seeing the murderous look Summer was giving to the demon.

-"Please Sam. Leave."- She took her eyes away from the demon and looked at both brothers, they got the message, she wanted to be alone with the demon, so they left. -"Finally, alone."- Summer said smiling.

-"Are we gonna play?"- The demon asked her.

-"Hell yes"- She said and took a knife out of her boot. -"We're gonna have so much fun."-

Like she expected the man didn't survive. After being possessed by a demon and having to come through Summer, the body was barely together. She tortured him until she knew that he wasn't going to talk, then she send him to hell without even caring about the guy that was inside. She was scared about her lack of feelings lately. After she buried him she got into the house the brothers and she were staying, she found them talking next to the chimney.

-"So what's new?"- She asked as if nothing had happened.

-"Um we have a new hunt."- Dean said looking at his brother. -"Are you ok?"- He asked her.

-"What? Yeah I'm great. A new hunt? A thought that we were looking a way out of Dean's deal."- She said and looked at both brothers. When she looked at Sam he gave her a look that said "I'll explain later" so Summer didn't talk more about the subject. -"Whatever."-

-"Summer"- Dean said stopping her. He grabber her arm. -"What happened to the demon?"- He asked her.

-"What you mean?"-

-"I mean that you not only sent him to hell."- He said and looked at her, she looked around like if she didn't understand what he was talking about. -"Summer, what you did to that body...it was...bloody"- He finally managed to say.

-"So? It was a demon, and the guy inside was already dead, so I made sure that he wasn't talking, that's all"- She said but both brothers were looking her weird. -"I did what I had to do ok? Now, didn't you guys have a new hunt?"- She said and took her arm out of Dean's grasp.

* * *

They went to check the body of a man who has died because his liver has been taken out and he bleed out, and when they found out that the liver has been removed surgically Sam smiled, he actually smiled and Summer didn't understand why.

They decided that they were going to interview to the survivors of this attacks. There was a guy whose kidney has been stolen, and he was the best option to start.

-"Hey Dean, why don't you go and talk to the guy while Sam and I read a little the reports?"- Summer asked Dean. She wanted to talk with Sam about what they were doing here and what was he hiding from her.

-"Umm...sure. I'll be back."- He said and dissapeared.

-"Summer what is going on?"- Sam asked her.

-"I should be asking you the same thing. What are we doing here?"- She asked him.

-"What do you mean?"-

-"Sam, please. We have been this last time trying to find any way to take Dean out of his deal and now all of sudden you wanna work on a case? Something is going on here and I wanna know what."- She said and crossed her arms across her chest.

Sam sighed. -"I think I found a way of saving Dean."- He said and smiled at her.

When Dean left the room he went to Summer and Sam who were standing in the waiting room.

-"I got nothing, you guys?"- Dean asked.

-"Same as you."- Sam answered him. Summer wasn't even listening, she was too lost in what Sam had told her.

-"Sum you're ok?"- Dean asked her. There it was, he called her "Sum" again. He didn't know that her mother, brother and Adam used to call her like that. Every single person she loved.

-"Great. Can we go?"- She said and left the hospital with both brothers.

* * *

When they arrived to the room they were staying Sam sat with his lapton while Dean ate, and pretened to researched about the case although he already knew what was happening. Then he explained everything to Dean about . They have heard from him before because of John. This doctor was obssessed with alchemy, specially of how to live forever, and that was the insane plan of Sam. To Summer's surprise when Sam told Dean everything, he didn't suspected about anything, he was too bussy eating his hamburguer.

The next day they started looking any places where could be hidding.

Summer had a few maps of town and marked every place where he could be. -"Alright, this are all the hidden cabins, they have been abandoned for years..."- She said.

-"Ok, what are we waiting for?"- Dean said looking at her, Sam was standing behind them and saw the look his brother was giving Summer, it was strange. Suddenly Dean's cellphone started ringing. When he picked up he saw that it was Bobby and he had a lead on Bella. A hunter, friend of Bobby's had seen her and he could help. -"Come on, we are going after Bella."- Dean said grabbing his stuff.

-"What?"- Sam and Summer asked at the same time.

-"Come on, get your stuff, the clock is ticking."- Dean said puting his coat on.

-"Wait! Who was that?"- Summer asked standing in front of him.

-"Bobby, he said that some Rufus something saw her."- He said to her.

-"Rufus? Rufus Turner?"-

-"Yeah, that one. You know him?"-

-"You could say so. If he said he saw her, trust me, he saw her..."- Summer said thinking.

-"That doesn't matter. We have to stay here and finish the case."- Sam said and Dean gave him a look. -"Come on, it has been months, there is no way she still has the Colt, she probably sold it the second she got it."-

-"Then I kill her, win win."- Dean said. He wasn't going to let this opportunity go.

-"Dean..."-

-"Sam, we're going."- Dean said but Sam keep saying no. Summer knew that this wasn't good. -"Why the hell no?"-

-"Dean, this here, now. This is going to save you"-

-"What? Chasing some Frankestain?"-

-"Chasing immortality."- Sam said, and by the look on Dean's face Summer was right, it wasn't going to be good. -"Look Benton can't die, we'll find how he did it and we do it to you. Look, you have to die before you go to hell right? So, if you can't die..."-

-"Wait, wait, hold on a second. Did you know that this was from the jump?"-

-"No."- Sam lied, but Dean kept looking at him. -"Look, I was hoping..."-

-"So the whole zombies thing, you were lying to me?"- He said and he realised that Summer was quiet. -"You knew about this?"- He asked her.

Before Summer could answer Sam talked for her. -"Don't get her into this ok? It was my idea I just told her, ok? All I'm doing here is trying to find some answers..."-

-"No, all you are doing here is chasing some crazy doctor and kill him? No, you are gonna invite him some tea and study him."- Dean said getting angry. -"And you didn't say anything to me?"- He asked Summer. -"You said you were gonna help me but if this is how I'll pass, thanks"

-"Hey, I didn't know anything ok? I found out in the hospital. Besides your brother is just trying to help you Dean..."- She tried to make him understand.

-"You forget that If I try to break the deal in any way he dies."- Dean said screaming. -"We have to do it like Bobby said it, we kill the demon that holds my contract and that's it."-

-"Even if you have the Colt Dean, who are you gonna shot? We have no idea of who this demon is."- Sam said.

-"Well I shoot to every hellhound before get to me. Now are you coming or not?"- He asked Sam.

-"I'm staying here."-

-"No you're not, because I'm not letting you alone so you can go and meet with , no way."- Dean said.

-"You're not gonna let me?"- Sam asked.

-"No, I'm not gonna let you."-

-"How are you gonna stop me?"- Sam asked his brother.

Summer saw this argument going in the wrong direction so she stood in the middle of them, just in case. -"How about if we calm down?"- She asked. Dean and Sam didn't say anything they just kept looking at each other. Summer was in the middle, afraid of what might happen.

-"I'm going."- Dean said looking at Sam. -"Summer are you coming or staying?"- He asked her.

Summer looked him quickly, was he actually asking her to chose between him and Sam? -"What?"-

-"You're staying with me or are you going with him?"- Sam asked her.

Before she could answer Dean grabbed his duffel bag and walked to the door, he opened it and stopped there. -"So? Are you coming?"-

Summer sighed. -"I'm staying."- She said.

Dean nodded and turned around but before leaving he said something. -"Sammy, be careful. You too Summer."-

-"Same goes for you Dean."- She said. Without another word he left. She turned around and faced Sam. -"So what now?"- She asked him.

* * *

That night Sam and Summer went to a cabin where they thought could be. When they arrived they saw a bunch of books and stuffs that they didn't know what they were, but there was one book that called Sam's attention so he took it. They decided to separate, Summer would stay upstairs and Sam would go to the basement. There he found a girl tied to a table, while he was untying her he heard noises from upstairs, he thought that it was Summer but it was Dr. Benton. He quickly thought of Summer but he knew that she was ok, so he grabbed the woman in his arms and he took her out through the window. He put her inside the car and was waiting for Summer to go out when the doctor showed up and started hitting his head against the steering wheel, that's when Sam put the car in reverse and the doctor flew and fell to the floor. Sam left, thinking about the woman, but he had to come back for Summer.

Meanwhile Summer was inside watching everything and she knew that she had to leave, and fast. She saw the doctor in the middle of the road but suddenly he dissapeared. She turned around ready to go and she was face to face with Benton, he hit her in the head with something and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

Sam was sitting in the motel room and was sick worried about Summer, he felt guilty about leaving her but he had to save the girl that was inside. He was waiting for her to come through the door in any minute but nothing happened. In that moment he received a call from Dean. -"Dean, did you get the Colt?"- Sam quickly asked him.

-"What do you think?"- Dean answered angry.

-"Great, ok now we have bigger issues."- Sam said.

-"What do you mean?"-

-"We went to Benton's cabin and Summer hasn't came back yet, I had to leave with a girl that was hurt and..."-

-"Woh, woh, you are telling me that Summer is not with you and is with ?"- Dean asked worried.

-"Yeah, and it's my fault I'm gonna go and..."- But Sam never finished his sentence because someone showed up from behind and knocked him out.

-"Sam? SAM? SAMMY!"- Dean screamed on the phone.

When Sam woke up, his eyes were already open, they were sticked with tape. He looked around as much as he could and he realised that he was tied to a table.

-"You can relax."- A voice said from behind, Sam guessed that it was the doctor. -"It's all gonna be ok. Nothing gonna happen to you that you have to worry about Sammy. Your chances of coming our of this procedure alive? Very, very high."- The doctor said to Sam while he get the stuff he needed.

-"How do you know my name?"- Sam asked him. -"And where is Summer?"-

-"You little friend you mean? Oh she is resting Sam, she is next, but the part that I need from her... well let just said that she won't be here to tell the story."- The doctor said and stood next to Sam. -"You think that I'm some kind of monster don't you? Well I have to tell you that I've never done one thing that I didn't have to do. This all "live forever" deal is hard to keep. Well, we should get started."- The doctor said, but he went and stood next to Summer. Sam could see her lying there unconscious.

-"Leave her alone."- Sam screamed but the doctor never listened.

Benton lifted Summer's shirt and started cutting with his knife from her belly button to right under her breast, the whole time Sam was screaming for him to stop. When he was about to separate the skin someone shot him from behind. It was Dean.

-"You shoot all you want."- Doctor Benton said and started walking in Dean's direction. He kept shooting but the doctor pushed him against the wall. Benton got closer to Dean and when he was inches apart, the hunter stabbed him with a knife. -"A knife?"- Benton said laughing. -"What part of inmortality do you not understand?"- He asked. -"It's a pitty about the heart though, it was new."-

-"Good. It should be pomping nice and strong...sending this stuff through your whole body. See, I picked up your little bottle and put the knife in it."- Dean said. He got up and went to the room where Sam was and untied him. Then he went for Summer and he saw the big cut in her abdomen. He lifted her in his arms. -"Sam this is serious."- He said when he saw the cut and the blood that she was loosing and the blood that she had lost.

-"Take her to the car and I'll take the doctor outside."- Sam said.

-"So we can bury him."- Dean said as he was leaving.

-"Dean..."- Sam started.

-"No Sam, this is simple. Black or White, Human, no human."- He said to his brothers.

Summer started to wake up and felt a big pain coming from her abdomen. -"Ahhh, shit."- She cursed.

-"Sum you're alright?"- Dean asked her, she was still in his arms.

-"No, I'm not ok. It hurts."- She said while she hide her head in the crock of Dean's neck.

-"Sam we gotta move, NOW!"- He said and left.

They were outside and were burying the doctor alive. When Benton woke up he started screaming about that he could help Dean. Sam just listened what he was saying and Summer was watching from the backseat of the car, she was still injured but she wanna see the son of a bitch being buried. In that moment there was wind coming from the frontseat, she turned around and saw him.

-"What are you doing...here?"- She whispered. She barely could talk, she was in so much pain.

-"I came to help you."- He said and took her forehead. As soon as he touched her, she felt great again. No pain, no cut, nothing, not even a scar.

-"This is going to be hard to explain to them."- She said and looked at Sam and Dean who were giving her their backs. When she turned around again he wasn't there anymore. She sighed, this was going to be akward.

When Sam and Dean came back to the car they turned around to see her. -"Are you ok? We're gonna take you to the hospital now."- Dean said.

-"I'm ok, don't worry."- She said trying not to look into their eyes. -"I will stitch myself in the room, it's not as bad as seems"-

-"Summer you were bleeding like hell, let me see..."- Sam said and then he saw that she wasn't even touching her wound, it wasn't bleeding anymore. -"You're not bleeding."- He said.

-"Um, guys...I...I know this is hard ok? But you gotta trust me, I'm fine."- She said looking at both Dean and Sam.

-"You are saying to me that you heal by yourself and that I gotta trust you, are you kidding?"- Dean said looking at her.

-"I can't tell you, I'm sorry!"- She said. Sam gave her an odd look but Dean remained quiet, he turned around and started the car, without another glance to Summer. She sighed, she knew that they were not going to believe her.

The guys were on the road when Dean decided to call the motel where they had stayed because he knew that Bella was there. When she picked up, Dean talked with her and she admited that she had made a deal ten years ago, she was dying, the hellhounds were coming for her. Summer hated the bitch but she would never wish that death to anyone. In one moment she heard the name of Lilith and she turned her head to see Dean, when he hung up he told them about Lilith holding his contract and every other contract.

Summer was speechless, first because it was no other than Lilith who held Dean's contracts, second because now she had another reason to kill her, and third and the most important, it was that he might knew about this and never said a word, he was suppossed to help her with everything, he was one of the good guys, that's what he always told her. Maybe he was lying, maybe he was trying to use her to get to the Winchesters, maybe he was behind all of this.

* * *

In the middle of the street there was a man standing looking at the sky, while another man stood behind him.

-"Everything is going as planned."- One man said to the other one.

The man that was looking at the sky blinked a few times and lowered his head, he smirked and turned around to faced the other man. -"Great. How is she?"-

-"That's not of your bussiness, she is my problem, I'm the one that has to protect her remember?"- The first man said.

-"Mind your tone with me alright?"- The second one answered.

-"I will mind my tone, just...don't mess with Summer, not with her."- The first man said before turning around and dissapearing.

The second man just smiled.

* * *

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS I LOVE REVIEWS! **Oh you are going to find out who is Summer's misterous friend in the last chapter.. :)

Have you watched Supernatural? I love the scene between the brothers and the scene of Dean with Ben... :) I also LMAO with Dean and his "baby" GOD I love that car...I love that man! LOL...Read, and REVIEW please!


	13. Friends you can trust

New Chapter! :) Tomorrow last chapter...

WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE

* * *

Dean was having a nightmare again, he was dreaming about the hellhounds once more. He didn't know what else to do and he knew that his time was getting close. He had so many things running through his head, he needed time to think, to rest. He was scared because his time was getting close and he didn't know how to save himself. He sighed and sat against the chair, dropping his head to the back. Dean didn't want to die but he did it all for his little brother and he wouldn't took it back, Sammy deserved to live more than him. However he was worried about his brother because he knew that Sam wasn't going to take his death good and he was afraid of what he might do.

Deas was thinking to many things at the same time when Summer got into the room. He was still mad at her because she was hiding things from them...from him. Summer looked in his way but Dean kept ignoring her.

-"So you're never going to talk to me again?"- She asked him, annoyed by the situation.

-"I don't have anything to tell you."- Dean replied.

-"Dean I know that I lied to you, but I can't tell you, trust me, If I could I would."- She told him sincerely. Truth to be told was that she trusted in him and a lot, but she couldn't talk about him, she wasn't allowed.

-"I tell everything to you, so I expect the same from you."-

Summer sighed, there wasn't other way here, she had to tell him. -"Look, If I speak about...it, it could get me kill, I mean, it's not a bad thing but is a secret. A secret that I've had since I was fifteen I think. I can't tell you, can you believe me?"- She said to him, praying that he will believe her.

Dean looked her in the eyes, was she in danger? He stood up and walked to her. -"Are you in danger? I mean, what's going on Sum?"-

Summer smiled, she couldn't avoid it. Every time he called her like that it reminded her to a lot of persons. -"I'm fine, really. You trust me?"- She asked. Dean didn't answered, just gave her a look that said "are you kidding me?". Summer's smile grew wider. -"Great. Thank you, really."- She said and took a seat next to where Dean was sitting a few minutes ago. -"So how is everything?"-

-"Great."- He said and sat next to her.

-"Uh, you're still having nightmares I guess."- She said to him. Dean looked at her, surprised that she even knew. -"What? I'm not just a pretty face you know? I'm smart."- She said.

-"This...they are getting stronger and realer."- Dean said and looked at the ground.

-"Everything is going to be ok Dean, we're gonna save you...I'm gonna save you."- She said and put a conforting hand on his knee.

Dean looked at her face and he saw how her face changed into a demonic one, then it turned to the normal one again. -"Yeah, ok."- He said and tried to smile.

Summer smiled back and got up, but before leaving, she did something that Dean wasn't expecting, that she wasn't expecting. She bent to his level and kissed him on the cheek. Dean was taken back from this and Summer seemed equally surprise. She left, leaving him alone.

Bobby had found a way of finding Lilith, and when they did, Dean wasn't so sure about going after her. First, because he didn't knew if he could trust Bella, second because they had no way of killing her, and third because Lilith wanted Sam. Summer rolled her eyes at Dean but before she could say anything Sam spoke.

-"Ok then, I have a sure way of confirm if it is Lilith and a sure way of getting us a killing-demon knife."- Sam said. He was talking about Ruby. Summer looked at him, she wasn't sure about this.

-"Damn it Sam, NO!"- Dean said to his brother. -"We have a lot of problems already."- He said.

-"Exactly, we have no time. I'm gonna go to summon Ruby"- Sam said.

-"Ok Sam, hold on a minute. I think that's not the best idea, ok? I agree with Dean on this."- Summer said. Sam looked at her and was about to say something when Summer winked at him. -"No Ruby ok?"- She said and Sam nodded and left the room.

-"Thanks."- Dean said. He appreciated her support.

-"Anytime. Now, I'm gonna make a few calls and see If I can find something else. I'll be back."- She said and left.

* * *

Summer went to Bobby's basement and got everything to summon Ruby. Sam showed up right before she started the ritual, he was there to support her. After Summer finished chanting there was a noise but there was no one around.

-"You know, phones work too."- Ruby said from a corner. -"Hell, I never thought that I will see the day when Summer Sullivan summons me. Hey Sam, how are you?"-

-"Did you know?"- Summer asked her.

-"I'm gonna need a little more than that."- Ruby played dumb.

-"About Dean's deal...that Lilith holds his contract."- Sam said to her.

-"Yeah I did."-

-"little liar bitch. What? You thought that it wasn't important?"- Summer asked her as she stepped right in front of the demon.

-"You weren't ready, Sam wasn't ready."- Ruby said and smiled.

-"Yeah, well I don't care bitch, I want you knife, are you gonna give it to me?"- Summer asked her.

-"No."- She said and took another step in Summer's direction. -"What are you gonna do about it?"- She said.

-"I'm gonna take it right off your hands."- Summer smiled.

-"Ok, Summer calm down."- Sam said from behind.

-"No, I have been waiting for this..."- Summer said

-"...you're not the only one."- Dean said showing up in the room.

-"Dean. Charming as ever."- Ruby said and turned around to look at him.

-"Oh I knew that you'll show up because I knew Sam and Summer wouldn't listen."- He said and looked at the other two hunters. -"Yeah Sum I knew you were lying to me."- He said and turned to look at Ruby again. -"You're going to give me that knife again and leave my brother alone, did you hear me?"-

-"I was just trying to help him..."- Ruby said.

-"No, you were trying to manipulate him, to play with his mind."-

-"That's not truth I just want Lilith dead."-

-"Why?"- Dean asked her, he didn't believe her a word.

-"I told you why"- Ruby answered him.

-"Oh right, because you were human once, and you liked kittens and long walks on the beach"- Dean said to her.

-"You know I'm so sick of having to prove myself to you. You wanna save youself? This is how, you dumb, stupid dick."- She said. Ruby was now inches from Dean.

Dean turned around and was about to leave but he turned around and punched Ruby in the face, she looked at him for a minute and then hit Dean in the gut and on his face. When Sam was about to say something she hit him too. Summer was standing there watching and waiting for the demon to go to her. -"What are you looking at?"- Ruby asked.

-"At you."- Summer said before punching her in the face. She and Ruby hit, kicked and threw themselves around the room. At one moment Ruby kicked Summer in the stomach so hard that sent her flying across the room, and before she could even stand up, Ruby keep kicking her. When Ruby stopped she looked at Summer and she was laughing in the floor.

-"What are laughing at?"- Ruby asked her.

-"At you."- Summer said as she stood up. -"Missed something?"- Summer said showing her the knife.

-"I kill you you little slut."- Ruby said but when she was about to threw herself at Summer something stopped her, she couldn't move, she looked at the ceiling and she saw that there was a devil's trap.

Dean showed up from behind Summer and smiled at Ruby. -"Like I said, I knew that you'll show up."- Dean started walking toward the door and Summer and Sam followed him.

-"Wait! Are you gonna leave me here?"- When she saw that neither of the three hunters payed attention to her she kept talking. -"Oh, so you are too stupid to live is that it? Then fine. You deserve hell. I wish I could be there Dean, I wish I could smell the flesh separating from yopur bones. I wish I could be there to hear you scream."- She yelled at him.

-"I wish you shut your pie hole. We don't always get what we want."- He said as he kept walking upstairs.

* * *

Dean, Sam and Summer were getting ready to go and find Lilith, they knew that this was a big battle. Everyone had their own personal reasons to go and kill Lilith. Summer was thinking about how this was her opportunity to revenge Adam, the day she has been waiting for years, two years ago she has killed Adam and Summer was going to make her pay. Besides she wanted to get to her for taking Dean's soul, that bitch was getting with the people she care about. They had everything ready, they were going to finally killed the bitch. At first Dean and Sam didn't want Summer to go with them because it was "dangerous", Summer couldn't believe it, she was a hunter who has saved their lifes more than them could count and they were scared about HER, they should be scared about them. Besides, she had her own reasons to go behind the bitch. The three of them were in the Impala but the car wasn't working. Suddenly they heard a knocked on Dean's window, it was Bobby.

-"Where do you think you are going?"- Bobby asked them. He had a piece of car in his hand, that was why the Impala didn't work.

The three of them got out of the car, Summer didn't like this at all. -"We've got the knife"- Dean said to Bobby.

-"And you pretend to use it without me? Do I look like a dichable prom date to you?"- Bobby asked the boys, Summer remained behind, leaning agains the car.

-"No Bobby of course not..."- Sam started but Dean cut him off.

-"This is about me and Sam ok? This is not your fight."- Dean said to him.

-"Like hell it isn't. Family don't end with blood boy"- Bobby said and took a few steps back. -"Besides, you need me. You're playing wounded. Tell me, how many hallucinations have you had so far?"- Bobby said to Dean and Sam just looked at him.

-"How did you know?"- Dean asked him.

-"Because that's what happens when you have hellhounds on your but, and because I'm smart." He said and gave Dean the piece of war tahat he had taken. -"I follow. Don't stop to pee every 10 minutes either."- He said and got into the car.

-"Good old Bobby, you really thought that you could just leave him behind? You should know better"- Summer said to the boys before getting into the car herlself.

In the ride the brothers had a talk, Sam being Sam wanted to talk with Dean about he felt about his brother going to hell, and Dean being Dean didn't want to have a chick flick moment, so he started singing alone Bon Jovi's song Dead or Alive. Summer was laughing her ass out in the backseat, she really loved this guys, they were awesome and she didn't want to lose them. In the way they crossed with a demon who pretended to be a police man, Dean killed him and they had to hide the car in the woods. While Dean and Sam hide the car Summer was standing a few feet behind and she saw him standing behind a tree. Without the brothers realising she walked to them.

-"What are you doing here?"- She asked him.

-"I'm here to help you. You can't fight Lilith, you are not strong enough."- He told her.

-"Why do people keep saying that? I'm a hunter, she is a demon, period, I'm gonna kill her, that's my job."- She said to him, mad that he was underestimating her.

-"She is not like any other demon Summer, I can help you to save Dean Winchester, but you have to trust me."-

-"You keep saying that there is way of saving him, but then you don't want me to do it because it might be dangerous...come on, what is going on? I'm not stupid you know."- She snapped at him.

-"Just trust me on this ok?"- He said and dissappeared.

Summer sighed, just like always he left without giving her answers. She turned around and came face to face with Sam. -"What?"- She asked him.

-"Were you talking alone?"- Sam asked her.

-"No, I was just..."- She said and looked at Sam's face, he was scared. He was scared that he might lose his brother tonight. She sighed and saw that Bobby and Dean were walking, leaving them behind. She could trust Sam and she knew it. -"Look Sam, I think I know a way of saving Dean, I can't tell you much, I don't even know much, all I know is that I have to wait for help."- She said to him.

-"What are you talking about?"- Sam asked her as they started walking.

-"I don't have idea, you are going to have to trust me..."- Summer said to him.

* * *

They were waiting to get into the house but the place was surrounded by demons. Lilith was using a little girl as a vessel and they have to kill her. They had to kill every demon in the way, and at one moment Ruby showed up and pushed Dean against a wiring, she wanted her knife back.

-"He doesn't have it bitch, now back off."- Summer said with the knife in her hand. Summer pushed her off Dean.

-"How the hell did you get out?"- Dean asked Ruby once he turned around. -" Wow, you are an ugly dude."- He said to her.

-"Give me the knife before you hurt yourself"- Ruby asked Summer.

-"Are you kidding me? I'll kill myself before giving it to you..."-

-"Need some help?"-. Ruby asked her, they were going to get into a fight again.

-"Hey, look."- Dean said. There were demons everywhere. -"Too late for the element of surprise."- He said and opened the fence. They

all run and went to the house's door. All the demons were running to them while Sam tried to picked up the lock, they were lost if

Bobby didn't act fast. In that moment the water started coming out and the demons were burned with holy water.

Once the guys made it inside the house they crushed into the husband, he told them that the kid was in her bedroom, when Sam went to kill her Dean told him that Lilith was not in the kid anymore. They had lost her, they didn't know where she was now. Sam was desesperated and he kept looking at Summer asking her for help, for that misterious solution that she had, but she hasn't heard anything from him.

-"What do you need me to do?"- Sam asked Ruby. -"...to save Dean."- He kept talking although Dean tried to push him off. Ruby told him that there was no time. -"What? No, there has to be something...there has to be a way."- He said.

-"Sam no, ok?"- Dean shouted his brother.

-"Stop Dean, I'm not going to let you go to hell."- Sam said to his brother.

-"Yes you are, yes you are."- Dean said and looked at Sam. -"I'm sorry, this is all my fault, I know that. But what you're doing is not going to save me, it's going to kill you."-

-"What am I suppossed to do?"- Sam asked his older brother, the only family he had left.

-"Keep fighting. Take care of my wheels. Sam, remember what dad taught you, ok? Remember what I taught you."- Dean said to his brother and smiled. His eyes were full of tears but he didn't leave them fall. Then Dean turned to Summer, he looked at her and smiled, he really didn't know what to tell her, there were a lot of things but he didn't know how to tell her.

-"No chick flick moments. I understand."- She said trying to be strong, she didn't want to cry in front of them. -"You're going to be ok right?"- She asked him, she wanted to be sure that he wasn't going to suffer, but she knrew that it wasn't true. She was so scared about him, she needed him alive.

-"Just take care of you and Sammy ok?"- Dean told her. Then he hugged his brother and when he went to hug her the clock pointed midnight.

-"Sorry Dean, I wouldn't wish this to my worst enemy."- Ruby said to him.

In that moment Dean turned around and saw the hellhounds, no one but him and Ruby could see them, he started running toward another room and everyone followed them. They closed the door and tried to hold it, Summer was about to go and put some salt on the window when she saw him standing there, he was there to help her, he was there so save Dean, he smiled at her and she smiled him back, then a bright light surrounded her...

* * *

NEXT CHAPTEER! You're definitely going to find out who is Summer's friend. :) Please review, short chapter I know but I needed to do it...


	14. Wanted by Heaven and Hell

Final chapter! :) I can't believe it I'm done. Ok, probably tomorrow I'm going to post the new story. :) Tell me if you like!

WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE

* * *

Summer blinked a few times, and opened her eyes looking her surroundings, she was in a white room where there was nothing around.

She was lying in the floor and she was alone, she got up and looked around, she didn't know where she was. Last thing she remembered was talking with him, next a bright white light and that was it. She was looking for him because he was the last thing he saw, but he wasn't there.

-"Hey! Where are you? What is this?"- She asked to no one in particular.

-"Summer."- He said showing up from behind. He smiled at her but she didn't return the smile.

-"Where am I? Where are Sam and Dean?"- She asked him.

-"They are with Lilith, fighting her. You are there too but you're unconcious."- He said as he get closer to her.

-"What am I unconcious? What happened?"-

-"I did it. I need you to be safe and I had to do what I had to do."-

-"Are you kidding me? Put me back there..."- She said to him, getting angry.

-"You know that I can't do that, I have to keep you safe."-

-"They need my help, Lilith is going to kill Sam and send Dean to hell if I'm not there."-

-"There is nothing you can do Summer. Besides, I can't just send you there, there are orders."-

-"Orders? Orders from who?"- She asked, she was getting closer to getting answers.

-"God."- He simply answered.

* * *

Sam tried to kill Lilith but she decided to leave Ruby's body in that exact moment, dropping the body to the floor. Sam left the knife aside and went to his brother, he has been ripped apart by the hellhounds, he was dead, long gone. Sam felt heartbroken, his brother, his only family was gone and he was no coming back. He didn't know what to do now, all he could think of was in killing Lilith, in getting some revenge from what she has done to him and his family. Dean didn't deserve hell, and he was there because of him, Sam couldn't feel more guilty. Sam looked next to him and saw Summer lying there unconscious, he didn't know what happened to her, she just fell and never got up again, Lilith hasn't even touched her. He was scared for her, she said that she had a way of saving Dean but there was nothing. He stopped thinking for five minutes and took his phone out to call Bobby.

-"Bobby, where are you? I need your help to take Dean's body and Summer's to the car."- He said into the phone, without giving Bobby a chance to talk.

-"Wait, Summer? What happened boy?"- Bobby asked him worried about her.

-"I don't know, she just passed out."- Sam said in a cold tone. He didn't have any emotion left on him.

-"I'll be there in five."- He said.

Sam hung up and left the phone next to him, he turned his eyes to his brother, Dean wasn't moving, he was gone and he wasn't coming back.

* * *

-"God? God?"- Summer kept asking him. -"Are you freaking kidding me? I mean do you think I'm stupid or something? Come on, be serious."-

-"I'm being serious, I wouldn't joke with that."-

-"How...why...I mean, God? I'm sorry but I just can't believe it."-

-"You know you're important for us, why would they send you someone to tlook after you in the first place?"-

-"I don't understand that either."-

-"You're special, you have to trust me in that. When the moment is right you're going to be more important that you think, and not only for heaven..."-

-"Why you mean not only for heaven?"- She asked. She was a little surprised that heaven wanted her, what was so important about her, she wanted to be normal.

-"I mean, that not only heaven will look for you, hell too."-

-"Hell? I won't work for hell, you know that."- She said to him.

-"I'm afraid that it might not be your choice. Remember that you have given your word to serve heaven."-

-"So? we were talking about hell."-

-"No all the people in hell are demons Summer. Alright, I think is time for you to come back, you've had enough answers for now."-

-"Wait. You keep saying that I'm special, but the only thing weird about me is that not every demon can make me fly across the demon, that some of them can't use their powers with me...that's it?"-

-"That's something, but as time pass, you'll find out more things."- He said and smiled at her. -"Now time to go back."- He said and got closer to her.

-"Wait."- She said but before she could continue he had touched her forehead and she left the white room.

* * *

Summer woke up with a gasp, she was in a bed on Bobby's house, she was in her room. She looked around and she didn't understand anything, was she dreaming or everything really happened? She got up from bed and she felt like she was hit by a truck. She went downstairs and she found Bobby and Sam in the living room.

-"Hey, what's going on?"- She asked them both.

When Sam turned around she saw his face was full of pain and sadness. She looked at Bobby and she realised that she had missed something, then it hit her, Dean's deal was up and she didn't know what happened.

-"Where is Dean?"- And when she did that question she saw Sam's face and realised that Dean was dead. Sam motioned her to go to Bobby's living room and she did it, but she wish she wouldn't have. There he was, lying in the floor without any sign of life on him. His piercing green eyes of him, that held so much life and passion once were cold as ice. Summer wanted to cry, she wanted to go out and never come back, she was weak, her legs weren't working anymore and she fell to her knees, next to him.

-"I'm sorry."- She told him, she wanted to say more but her voice broke, she couldn't talk more. She kept looking at him, waiting for some sign that he was alive, that he was ok and would get up in any minute. He had told her that he would help her saving Dean but he did notihng, she was starting to doubt about him. -"Sam"- She called the youngest Winchester, when he showed up he kept his eyes on her, he didn't want to see his brother again. -"We have to do something."- She simply told him.

-"What? It's a little too late don't you think? I mean, you said that you might have a way but you just passed out."- He told her.

-"I know, but that wasn't my fault, I really wanted to help you, it's just that..."- She started but she didn't know what to tell him without telling him the truth. She was tired of lying, and specially of lying to him, Bobby, Dean. She sighed, she wasn't going to lie to Dean anymore, she wasn't going to lie to any one anymore. -"Angels."- Summer finished. -"I was taken out of there by an angel, a guardian angel that I've had since I was fifteen."-

Sam just looked at her, he couldn't believe her but he knew that she wouldn't lie in a moment like this. -"And this...angel, he said that he was going to help you?"- Sam asked her.

Summer was shocked at first, she thought that he wouldn't believe her but Sam knew that she wouldn't joke in a moment like this. -"Yeah, but then he decided that the whole Lilith thing was too dangerous for me and took me out of there."-

-"I want to go to the crossroad and exorcise any demon that I found until one of them decide to bring my him back."- Sam said to her.

Summer knew that he should calm him down, but she wanted to do something too. -"Let's go"- She said.

When they were about to leave Bobby showed up. -"Where are you going?"- He asked them.

-"We are going to find a place to bury Dean."- Summer answered quickly.

-"Ok, come back soon."- Bobby said not believing a word.

* * *

Sam and Summer talked with everyone they thought that could help but they got nothing. They were lost and didn't know what to do, when they were going to get into the car someone appeared from behind Sam and touched him, making him fell unconcious to the floor. Summer turned around and found him standing there with a serious face.

-"What did you do?"- Summer asked him as she checked on Sam in the floor.

-"I just put him to sleep and now I'm going to erase his memory. He can't know about me, he can't know that angels are real."- He told her but when he was about to touched Sam forehead, Summer pushed him away.

-"No, I don't want to lie to him anymore. I trust him, I don't trust you anymore though. You lied to me, you told me that you were going to save Dean."- Summer said as her emotions started to get the best of her.

-"I will."-

-"No, you don't. He's dead, he's long gone, what are you gonna do now? You lied to me, as always I think, you're nothing but a liar, so don't you dare to tell me that talking with Sam was wrong."-

-"Summer you need to calm down..."- He said but she interrupted him.

-"No, I need to stop losing people, I'm tired, I need..."- She said but she couldn't talk anymore, she couldn't breath. She was going to die now, she could feel it.

-"Summer if you don't calm down you're going to pass out."- He said. He got closer to her but she pushed him away. She fell to the floor and lye there trying to calm down.

He sighed and bent down next to Sam, he touched his forehead and made him forget all about "Angels". Then he turned to Summer who was about to cry in any minute.

-"Gabriel, please. Help me..."- She said but she couldn't hold it anymore and a tear fell from her right eye. -"I can't do this anymore, I can't keep losing people."-

The angel forgot everything about not getting attached to her because he knew that it was too late. He sat next to her and hold her against him. He was stroking her hair trying to calm her down. -"Shh, it's going to be ok. I'm gonna help you, Dean is going to be fine but he had to die Summer."-

Summer looked at him. -"What do you mean?"- She asked him.

-"Don't ask me Sum, I can't tell you. But for Dean to be ok I need you to do your work and help us."- He said to her.

-"I'll do anything, just let Dean be ok and help Sam too."- She said to him.

-"Sam will be ok trust me. Now come on."- He was about to stand up but she held him tight.

-"I need you to do it Gab, I need to feel nothing, I don't want to feel like this."-

The Archangel just looked at her, he knew that it was wrong but seeing her like his broke his heart, if he had one. -"You know is wrong..."-

-"Please..."- She begged him.

-"He was too important for you doesn't he?"-

-"Both are. He and Sam, I can't lose them too"- She said.

He nodded and kissed her in the forehead. Then, he touched her cheek and a white light passed from his finger to her cheek. She took a deep breath and stood up. -"Thank you."- She said to Gabriel.

-"Anytime Sum."- He said and dissapeared.

Summer knew what she had to do next. She put Sam in the car and took her bag from the trunk. She had to leave him, if angels were going to save Dean she had to do everything they asked her, she had to leave Sam, that was for sure. She looked at him, he was sleep in the front seat of the Impala, she leaned down and kissed him on his cheek, she was going to miss him. She turned around without looking back once, she knew that this was the beggining of something big. She had work to do and Dean, he was going to be back soon.

* * *

GABRIEL! OH I love him, so I definitely wanted him in my story! Tell me what you think. **REVIEW**!


End file.
